You're still the one
by ethereal123
Summary: Five years after season 2, Marissa and Alex are one strong, happy couple with both successful professional life. Everything is perfect, until some events occurs, challenging both girl's trust for each other. What's it gonna be?
1. Introduction

Hello dear readers. Do I really have to say that I do not own the characters, nor the show? I mean we all know that, right?

So well whatever this story takes places a few years after the second season, but in my version, Alex and Marissa never broke up and their relationship has only grown stronger since then. So yea, read and judge.

Chapter 1 - Introduction

"- Wake up, sleepy head" An enthusiastic voice said. Marissa pulled up the sheets and tried to get back to sleep but Alex opened the curtains, allowing the sunlight's to get in the room.

- Fine, you win, groaned Marissa, getting out of the bed. What time is it?

- It's 11:00, the blonde answered, offering to Marissa a cup of coffee.

- What already? The brunette gasped. Damn it, I'm late!

And with that, she ran to the bathroom, spilling some coffee here and there. Alex rolled her eyes and picked up some clothes that she handed to Marissa who had finally finished her make up. The blonde was used to that. Ever since they started living together, two years ago, Marissa would always be late for work, and Alex got the habit of preparing her girlfriend's clothes a day before. However, she didn't mind at all. In fact, Marissa was the cutest thing to see stressed up and in a hurry, bumping into things and cursing the idiot who decided to put a wall there.

- Let's go, let's go! Marissa screamed, pushing Alex through the door.

They lived in Alex's apartment, the same old one she had a few years ago, not because they couldn't afford a better place, but only because this one had too much history to abandon it. Besides, they did not really need more space and decided to use their money for more useful stuff. So basically, the apartment's walls were old, but everything inside was brand new and shining, making the place look pretty gorgeous. Alex started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

" - So what are we doing tonight? Marissa asked.

- I finish work around one, Alex answered back.

- What?! Alex, you own this place, damnit! Put some workers and leave earlier.

- I can't do this, Alex smiled. Tonight's Maroon 5's concert, the place is going to be packed. I got to stay until the closing.

- Oh... it's true. Then I'll pass by, Marissa offered.

- Yea, okay. Just give me a call when you get there because there is no way we will find each other in that crowd tonight.

- Sure. Marissa kissed Alex and opened the door. See you tonight. "

Marissa watched Alex's black jeep disappear with a smile on her face and quickly started to walk through this huge building in which she worked as cloth designer. Climbing the steps, the brunette was thinking how perfect her life was : She had this wonderful job in which she was totally successful and lived with the girl of her dreams.

- Hey Cooper, Summer said. Marissa greeted her best friend and they headed to their office together. Yea, Marissa also worked in with her best friend. How much better could her life be?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex parked her car and headed to the Exotica club. Tonight was going to be a busy day. She was new to this whole managing a club thing, but Alex liked it. Being her own boss was something she always wanted to, but it came with the sacrifice of being stressed up all the time and having a lot of extra hours to do.

" - Hey Alex, Stephen said while taking care of some wires. Stephen was Alex's technician, he would always make sure the stage was ready before the performers arrives.

- Hey Steph, Alex answered back before heading to her office and closing the door. Picking up the phone she dialled Maroon 5's manager to make sure the band was still coming.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- So is everything ready for tonight? Summer asked as they were both quitting the building.

- Yeah! Marissa proudly answered back. I prepared this since a while now, everything should be alright.

- Cool, Summer simply said, getting in the car. Seth and Ryan will meet us there. Marissa nodded as she sat next to her and they both headed to Exotica.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa and Summer both got out of the car and walked through the parking.

- I guess that's where we split, Summer said as they reached the door.

- See you in a few, Marissa said as she quickly got in and started looking for Stephen.

- Hey, Summer, over here, Seth called. The brunette quickly joined her two friends.

- So Maroon 5 isn't there yet?

- No, but they should be there soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- What do you mean " A little problem with our schedule" ? Alex asked in an annoyed tone. You guys are late and I have costumers waiting here.

- We are aware of that, miss Kelly, the manager replied. The band should be there in a few. She heard knockings on the door.

- Wait a second, Alex screamed, her hand blocking the phone's microphone, then went back to her conversation.

- All right sir, just hurry up.

- We'll be there as quick as possible." Alex finished her conversation and angrily closed the phone.

- COME IN she screamed at the door and Sarah got in.

- Alex... she said shyly. She girl could see the obvious annoyed expression on her boss's face.

- What? Alex asked in a more aggressive tone that she wanted.

- Women's bathrooms are out of service and we have some costumers complaining.

- I'll call the plumbers. Sarah didn't move. Alex sighed.

- Anything else? She asked. Sarah seemed to be hesitating.

- No, that's all, Sarah finally replied and quickly left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa finally spotted Stephen and ran to him.

- Stephen! She said and the young technician turned around to face her.

- Hey, Marissa, how are you, he hugged her.

- I'm good, so, is everything under control? Marissa asked, looking around her to make sure Alex wasn't around.

- Well, yea, Stephen smiled, looking up to the huge net which was holding thousands of balloons.

- Marissa what's up! Sarah said. The tall brunette greeted Alex's worker.

- So you made sure Alex won't come down there? Marissa asked.

- She should be busy for a moment, answered Sarah. I told her the bathrooms were out of usage so she said she will call the plumbers.

- At 22:00 pm? Marissa laughed.

- The poor girl as been so busy I don't think she realised what time it is.

- I just hope she won't kill me when she'll find out this was all a conspiracy.

- Nah, you're safe, Stephen said. The worse she could do is refuse to talk to you for a week. I'm more worried about loosing my job.

- Well, I think she realised the time now, you should get back up there, Marissa said to Sarah.

- Nah no worry, I sent James. "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Alex? James said, looking at his stressed up boss.

- HOW COME THERE'S NO PLUMBER WORKING AT 22:00? Alex screamed at him as if he was responsible of the plumber's schedules.

- I don't know... it's really illogical. Plumbers should be working 24/7... like us.

- What do you mean by that? Alex sharply asked.

- I mean that I work way to much. Alex, I need some breaks, can we discuss my schedule?

- James, this really isn't the time, I got a broken washroom, complaining costumers and a band that's not showing up so if you want to keep your job you better get the hell out of my face right now! James quickly ran out of the office and into Stephen.

- Dude I don't know what that Marissa chick is waiting for but she better hurry because Alex is close to a burn out. Stephen nodded and turned around looking for Marissa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hey! Marissa said, sitting next to Ryan, Seth and Summer.

- Marissa, Summer said, that Stephen guy was looking for you, apparently they're having trouble keeping Alex up there.

- Really? Marissa smiled. Ryan looked at her with confusion.

- Rissa, what's on your mind? He asked. What exactly are you waiting for? Isn't Maroon 5 already backstage waiting?

- Yep. Marissa got up.

- Then what? Ryan asked.

- Nothing, Marissa answered. It's time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Al... Started Sarah, but before she could talk Alex opened the door and got our of the office.

- Where are you going? Sarah asked, following her boss.

- Downstairs, seeing this huge mess. There's no plumber available so I guess we will have to fix this god damn problem by ourselves.

- Euh wait up, Sarah said, catching up with Alex who was almost running through the stairs, heading downstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa walked through the club and Stephen helped her to climb up the stage. He then handed her the microphone as Alex emerged from the stairs.

- WHERE'S THE MESS? Alex screamed at Sarah who would look pass her boss. Marissa cleared her throat.

- Ladies and gentlemen, today is a special day, she said. Slowly, Alex turned around to face Marissa on the stage. From where she was, the brunette could tell that her girlfriend was not liking her surprise at this moment.

- So, today is a special day, Marissa said again, because Alex Kelly, the owner of Exotica, has just turned 25 and it would mean a lot if you could all, along with Adam from Maroon 5, sing her a very happy birthday.

That was the cue for Maroon 5 to enter the stage, which caused the crowd to scream and cheer the band. Marissa handed the microphone to Stephen who simply said : Please do not fire me, before putting it down and leaving the stage to Maroon 5. As they began singing the well known lyrics of "Happy Birthday", the whole crowd started to sing along. Meanwhile, Stephen pulled down the net, setting free thousands of balloons on which we could read " Happy Birthday Alex "

Marissa looked over at the bartenders who went in the kitchen and came back with the most gigantic cake anyone has ever seen. They would carry it on a charley and brought it right in front of Alex. As the song ended, Marissa looked over at Stephen who closed all the lights in the club, se people could only see the candles and the cake. " Make a wish honey " Marissa said in the microphone.

Alex stayed in awe, looking over at Marissa who had organised all that for her. She sure wanted to kill her for asking her employees to drive her crazy one after the other, but damn it, how could she be angry at Marissa after all that? Looking at this huge cake, she knew exactly what she wished and blew off the candles, which took her some serious time. The club cheered and Stephen turned on the lights. A cook had suddenly appeared from god knows where and had started to cut the cake. " Free cake for everyone! " Marissa announced as she quit the stage and Maroon 5 started to sing.

Alex was still standing in front of the cake when Marissa reached her from behind and kissed her on the cheek.

- Happy birthday, Miss Kelly. Alex hugged Marissa as strong as she could, which caused Marissa to choke.

- I can't believe you did all this for me, Alex said. You even got Maroon 5 involved! Marissa passed her arms around Alex's neck and looked at her in the eyes.

- Hey, she said, you're worth it. Alex smiled.

- You know that I seriously though about firing at least half of my staff tonight? Marissa smiled back.

- Well they were all under my instructions so I suggest you give them a second chance. Alex pulled her girlfriend closer and started kissing her.

- Are we interrupting? Summer said out loud. Marissa backed off Alex so she could see the others.

- Great job Summer, Seth joked, now they stopped.

- Hey Happy Birthday, Ryan said before Summer could insult Seth, kissing Alex on both cheeks. Seth did the same. Then came Summer's turn.

- You know she spent weeks talking about this? Summer said, obviously talking about Marissa who had left them.

- It's crazy, Alex said, I had totally forgot my birthday... Can't believe she had all this planned without me doubting a thing.

- Yea, that's Marissa, Summer proudly said.

- Well I've been helped, Marissa said, hearing the end of the conversation. You got a really good staff Alex, don't you dare fire them. She then handed a piece of cake to her girlfriend.

- Here, she said, you must have the first piece.

- You call this a piece? Alex joked, looking at the huge amount of pastry that was in the plate."

The others got a piece of cake as well and the whole gang walked through the club, looking for a place to sit. It was rather difficult because Marissa couldn't remember ever seeing the club packed like that and they would constantly be stopped by some staff or friends who whished a Happy Birthday to Alex. They finally spotted a table and got installed. As they were eating their cakes and discussing, Maroon 5 started the first notes of " This Love " and the whole club got on their feet. Marissa got up and offered her hand to Alex who took it right away and they both headed to the dance floor, quickly followed by the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so that was just to introduce the characters. I hope you guys are liking it for now. Reviews please?

- Ethereal123


	2. The Offer

Hello dear readers. Do I really have to say that I do not own the characters, nor the show? I mean we all know that, right?

So well whatever this story takes places a few years after the second season, but in my version, Alex and Marissa never broke up and their relationship has only grown stronger since then. So yea, read and judge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 - The offer**

- Alex Kelly, can I help you? Alex answered the phone in her office.

- Yes hello, a male's voice said, can I speak with Exotica club's manager?

- You already are, can I know who's asking?

- My name is Dean Ashmore, responsible of the Manager's training corporation in Los Angeles.

- You train managers? Alex repeated.

- That's correct. We were informed that you are new in this position and we are offering you some training classes, to help you improve your control over the club's organisation.

- How will this work, Alex asked, because L.A is not exactly next door.

- Do not worry about that, Mr. Ashmore answered back, we are aware of the manager's situations, so are classes are done one week-end on two.

- So twice every month, I'll have to come to L.A ?

- Exactly, we offer the hotel room and the food is included. The next meeting will be this coming week-end. Should we expect you to join us?

- Your offer is interesting, but it is not a decision for me to take alone. Can I call you back? "

Alex took Dean Ashmore's phone number and hang up the phone. She then opened her laptop and checked out "Manager's training corporation in Los Angeles". It turned out being a pretty serious school with a good back up. Surprised she had never heard of it before, Alex picked up her phone and called the one person who could inform her the best about L.A. After a few rings, someone finally picked up the phone.

- Hello, a female voice said.

-Jody? Alex asked.

- No it's Mandy.

- Can I speak with Jody? Alex asked.

- Well she's in the shower right now, who's asking? Mandy said in an aggressive tone.

- Just tell her Alex Kelly called, Alex replied, annoyed by Mandy's lack of respect.

- Alex who? Mandy repeated. Someone then took the phone from her hand and we could hear a more friendly voice coming.

- Alex, is that you? Jody's voice said.

- Who's that bitch? Alex asked.

- Oh... Jody went to her room and closed the door to get some privacy. I don't really know, woke up with her this morning. Alex couldn't help but to laugh.

- Man Jody that girl got jealousy issues.

- Who cares, Jody said, it's not like she's staying tonight. So, what's up?

- I just got a phone call from Dean Ashmore, he said he's responsible of the manager's...

- ... training corporation in L.A? Jody completed, cutting off Alex.

- ... Well yea, any idea what that could be? Alex said, already knowing the answer.

- Duh! Jody said. Alex that's a huge school here in L.A, all the managers wants to get in because that Dean Ashmore is a pro he knows exactly what to teach. Did he invite you?

- He offered me some classes, Alex said.

- Wow, Jody said, exited. So what did you tell him?

- I said I'll call him back. I will have to leave a whole week-end once every two weeks, so...

- You wanted to ask Marissa her opinion first?

- Yes, of course.

- Alex that's really sweet of you but this is a really good opportunity for you and trust me, when you'll have a certificate from that school, all the great bands will be willing to play at your club.

- It is quite tempting.

- I'm sure Marissa will let you go.

- Well thank you for the info Jody.

- No problemo. But you gotta promise me to come visit if your coming to my hometown.

- Sure, if you promises me to kick out that bitch right away.

- Consider it done, Jody said, hanging off the phone. She then opened the door and screamed :

- MANDY, GET YOUR ASS OFF MY PROPRIETY."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already 22:00 when Alex got in the apartment, feeling rather exhausted. They were monday, which meant she had the whole week to ask Marissa about the offer. However, a part of her knew that if she didn't right away, she'll never get the courage to do it.

- Hey, Marissa said, stretching out in the couch. Alex smiled and sat down next to her. Marissa pushed herself in the blonde's arms.

- You're late, she said.

- No I'm not, Alex answered back, playing with Marissa's hair. I'm always home at ten.

- I know, you're always late. Alex raised an eyebrow.

- What are you talking about.

- I don't know, Marissa answered, getting away from Alex's hold so she could face her, I just feel like I don't see you enough. I work early and you come home late. Alex sighted, this will be more difficult that she thought.

- Well maybe if we took more days off? She proposed.

- Maybe, Marissa answered in a tired voice.

- Baby you're tired, Alex softly said, getting up the couch, let's get you to bed.

- No, Marissa said, getting up as well. Let's go to the beach.

- Okay. "

Alex took her coat and waited for Marissa to get ready. The brunette was right, Alex though, they were hardly seeing each others, especially since she got that manager's position. She felt guilty for wanted to leave for L.A : The week ends were the only times they could really be together since Marissa would have both days off and they could have some quality time after Alex would check out that everything was going fine at Exotica.

" - I'm ready, Marissa said, coming back. Alex opened the door and held it open so Marissa could pass first "

Alex wanted to get in the car but Marissa held her wrist and pulled her back. " Let's walk" She said. Alex nodded and followed her girlfriend to wherever she was leading them. They walked in silence for an hour, holding hands and enjoying each other's company. Alex could feel Marissa's sadness through her silence and squeezed her hand to shake her up. Marissa finally sat down and Alex did the same. The view was beautiful. Alex sighted. Now was the time...

- Marissa? She said. The brunette turned around and looked straight in Alex's eyes.

- There's something I have to tell you.

- Go on, Marissa said, feeling Alex's hesitation.

- I got a phone call today, Alex began, trying to avoid eye contact, from this guy, he's name is Dean Ashmore. Alex waited for Marissa to say something, but the brunette remained silent, encouraging Alex to keep going.

- He offered me some training classes to improve my skills as a manager. He's got a really good school, the reputation is awsum and it could seriously help me for my career, Alex fastly said.

- Alex... Marissa said, this is wonderful!

- Don't get too exited, Alex cut her, the school is in L.A. Marissa's smile disappeared.

- What? She said. Alex turned away, not answering.

- ... Alex? Marissa called, reaching Alex's shoulder, honey, do you want to go?

- It will be one week end on two, starting this saturday. Marissa got her answer : Alex wanted to go. Marissa took a deep breath.

- Okay, she said, then you should go. Alex looked back at Marissa, not understanding.

- Are you sure? You just said we were not spending enough time together. Marissa gave her an honest smile.

- I'll move my days off, she said. I'll work during the week-end and we could spend some other days together. This is a great opportunity for you, I'm not going to hold you back. Alex got closer and softly kissed Marissa.

- You, are, she said between kisses, the most amazing girlfriend. Alex posed.

- But I'm not going. Marissa looked at her, surprised.

- What?

- Hey, I don't need any more skills, I can manage a club just fine, and besides, I'm not leaving my sexy girlfriend alone here with no supervision.

- Having some trust issues? Marissa said, starting to tickle Alex who got caught off guard and feel on her back. Marissa got on top of her and kept tickling her, pushing her whole body against Alex's, so the blonde wouldn't escape. After a moment, she got so close to Alex that their lips were only inches apart. Marissa stopped and looked at Alex's lips, smiling, the blonde took that opportunity to roll over Marissa and to tickle her. They battled like that for a while and ended up making out on the beach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half awake, Alex pulled herself a cup of coffee and took the newspaper. Yawning, she turned the pages, trying to find anything interesting.

- Good morning, Marissa said, stealing Alex's coffee.

- Ew too much sugar! She complaining, putting it back and pulling herself a sugar-free cup.

- Two years together and you're still haggling about it, Alex laughed.

- You know, Marissa said, if you cut the sugar from you coffee, we could afford that 48 inches flat screen tv. Alex rolled her eyes.

- Here she goes again. Marissa bit her lips and looked at Alex, then she finally said it.

- You should go tonight. Alex looked up, not understanding what the brunette was talking about.

- To L.A, Marissa explained, you should go. It's a chance in a lifetime... Alex sighed. Since their walk to the beach, they haven't spoke about that offer anymore and Alex thought Marissa had forgotten about it. Well, she pretended she did.

- I thought we talked about it, Alex said, I'm not going. I don't want to. Marissa crossed her arms, looking straight at Alex.

- You're not fooling me. Alex smiled.

- Okay, fine, maybe a tiny part of me wants to check it out, she admitted.

- Then you should go, Marissa said. Don't worry, I won't burn the house while you're gone. And we'll save some money on the sugar, she added with a wink. Alex pushed her.

- Okay, I'll go this time, see how it is. But don't move your days off, Alex said, I'll need you to make sure everything is fine at Exotica.

- Anything for you, Marissa said.

- Then I guess I will call this Dean Ashmore guy and tell him I'm coming.

- Yea you go do that, I'll start preparing your bag, Marissa said, leaving the kitchen.

- Marissa, Alex called. The brunette turned around.

- Yes honey?

- Thank you. Marissa smiled and left the kitchen. "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys are still liking it… reviews please? It helps a lot.

- Ethereal123


	3. Taking charge

Hello dear readers. Do I really have to say that I do not own the characters, nor the show? I mean we all know that, right?

So well whatever this story takes places a few years after the second season, but in my version, Alex and Marissa never broke up and their relationship has only grown stronger since then. So yea, read and judge.

**Thank you guyz a lot for the reviews!!! I'm glad you are liking the story, and I'll update A.S.A.P. Please keep reviewing so I know that some people are actually reading this. P**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 - Taking charge

The alarm was ringing since now 30 minutes, but Marissa wouldn't get out of bed. She rolled over Alex's side and hit an empty spot. Sighing, she remembered that the blonde was gone for two days. Marissa could still smell her girlfriend's perfume and therefore stayed there, until her cell phone rang. Marissa ignored it at first, but then decided that it could be important and finally got out of bed.

- Hello, she said in a tired voice.

- Yes, is this Miss. Cooper? A male's voice said.

- Uh-uh, who's this?

- I'm Mike, I'm, you know, Alex's replacement manager for the week end.

- Oh, Marissa said. Anything wrong?

- Well it would be nice if you could pass by, I can't find tonight's band's manager's phone number so therefore I can't reach them, and we are running out of vodka I don't know where is the warehouse around there.

- Don't you work at Exotica for like a year? Marissa asked, mainly pissed because he woke her up.

- Yea, as a bartender... I don't even have the keys to some rooms from which I need furniture.

- I'll pass by around 5 pm and get you some...

- FIVE?

- Okay at 4

- Miss I really need you to be here as soon as poss...

- FINE I'LL BE HERE IN TWENTY MINUTES! Marissa screamed.

- Euh, thank you.

Marissa hang off. She then took a deep breath and dialled Alex's number, but before she could press on "call", she stopped herself. No, she thought, Alex should be able to count on her. Putting the phone back on the counter, she got ready to head to Exotica.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex had finally arrived. She could see the huge building from across the street. Dean told her that the classes begun around 10 am, looking at the clock in the car, she realised she had 30 minutes before officially being late. She drove until the principal door, where she got stopped by a gate.

" - Name and enterprise's number please" A male's voice came from a microphone that Alex didn't notice, which caused her to jolt.

- I'm Alex Kelly, Alex replied, I'm manager at Exotica club.

- ... Okay, the guy answered with a short delay during which Alex guessed he was validating the information.

- Good, you can get in, he finally said. "

The gate opened and Alex drove until she found an empty spot where she parked her car. She then took her travelling bag that Marissa had kindly prepared for her and got in her school. There was an information stand at the entrance.

- Hi, Alex said, I'm...

- Alex Kelly, right? The worker said.

- Yes, how did you know?

- Well Dean told us a new manager was coming this week and you have a "new manager's look "

- What's a new manager's look? Alex asked, insulted. The worker started to laugh.

- Nothing personal, she answered, you just seem lost. Here, up the stairs on you left, room 17, it's your hotel chamber. Here's you classes schedules and diner is downstairs at the cafeteria. If you get lost again, you can always come here. I hope you'll enjoy your week-end here, the girl said, handing to Alex her hotel room's card, with a binder that included her schedule and some information pamphlets.

- Thank you, Alex said, taking everything.

- Oh, I'm Cindy, the worker said.

- Glad to meet you Cindy, Alex politely smiled and left to her hotel room. "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa started her BM as she took a sip of her coffee. She wasn't used to drive her car, Alex would always take her everywhere. Sighting, she put her coffee, which she also made herself this morning, on the cup holder and got out of the driveway. Maybe if she wasn't that dependent, she wouldn't have felt Alex's absence that much. Chasing that idea from her head, she hit the main street when her cell phone rang again.

- Hello?

- Cooper? Already awake? Marissa smiled when she heard Summer's voice.

- Hey Summer, she said. Well yea, Alex is out of town and her club is a mess without her so I'm heading there.

- Interesting. So you want to go to the movies tonight with me Seth and Ryan? A car just burned a red light, forcing Marissa to instantly break so she wouldn't hit him.

- DUMBASS! She screamed, her heart beating really fast. Behind her, cars were honking.

- Marissa? Summer asked, not understanding.

- Hey can I call you back? Marissa asked as she finally arrived in front of Exotica. I got some dumb workers to tame.

- Ok, Summer replied. Take care."

Marissa hung up the phone and walked in the club and to the bar.

" - Ok can someone tell me who is Mike and where he is?

- I'm here, Mike said behind her. Marissa turned around to face a tall skinny boy with blond hairs and glasses. Mike had a wide smile and presented his hand to Marissa, waiting for her to shake it.

- So what's going on that was so hard for you to take care of alone? Marissa sharply asked as Mike's smile faded way. "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex passed her card and opened her hotel room. It had a queen sized bed, along with a flat tv and a bathroom connection. From her window, she could see the busy streets of L.A. Not bad, she thought as she threw her bag on her bed and flipped open her cell phone to dial Marissa's number.

- The Lost Puppet's Manager's number? Marissa repeated. That's what you can't find? Mike nodded. Marissa opened Alex's office door and walked to the desk.

- This paper, on which we can read : "TLP's manager's no ", couldn't it be exactly what your looking for? Marissa asked angrily.

- Oh, Mike nervously said, TLP, the Lost Puppets, I... I didn't realise...

- Yea I'm sure you didn't, Marissa sighted. Here, call them. That's the warehouse's keys, she added, trowing some keys at him. It's downstairs, she added before he would ask where the warehouse was. Her cell phone started vibrating as she was running down the streets to check if everything was okay with the bartenders.

- Hello? She answered.

- Hi Baby, Alex's voice said, is everything all right there?

- Sure, Marissa answered back, feeling calm again. Everything is under control. How's your first day at school? Made some friends.

- Hey stop making it sound like I'm sixteen, Alex complained. And yes, I did made some new friends. Perhaps, a girl friend, Alex added.

- And should I be jealous? Marissa asked with a grin.

- Well she's extremely sexy... Alex lied, and she is totally over me.

- You're coming back home right now, Marissa joked. Alex laughed in her hotel room.

- Seriously, she said, the place is really neat. But I haven't really met anyone yet. Classes begins in ten minutes.

- Then I guess I'll have to let you go, Marissa said. Be a good girl and do not ask stupid questions.

- I'll call you later, Alex said.

- Have fun."

Marissa flipped her phone, still smiling, when Mike touched her shoulder. Her bad temper immediately came back.

- What again? She asked, exhausted. "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex checked her schedule and headed to her first class, which was in room 202. Looking around her, she quickly realised everybody was heading in a different direction, therefore, she couldn't simply follow the crowd, which was what she had planned doing.

- Excuse me, are you lost? A familiar voice asked. Alex looked up and recognised Cindy's pink hairs.

- Oh hey again, Alex said. Do you know where the room 202 is?

- Sure, follow me, Cindy answered, taking the lead. Alex followed Cindy and checked her out. She had short pink hairs, a bit higher than her shoulders, a white face with eyeliners all around her eyes and a piercing on the eyebrow, and another one on the nose.

- Here you are, she finally said. Alex checked the room, there was around twenty students inside, some where in the twenties, others in the thirties, and some even looked older than her parents.

- Thank you, again, Alex said.

- No prob, that's what I do. Pick up lost students. Alex smiled and entered the classroom. Looking around, she realised the only empty seat was right in front of the teacher. Rolling her eyes, she sat there and waiting a couple of minutes for the teacher to stand up and start the class.

- Hello everybody, the teacher said, my name is Samuel Jackson, and today, I'm going to teach you how to deal with angry costumers. "

During the whole class, Samuel gave reasons why costumers would complain, and in each situation, he would ask one of the students how they would react, and he would correct them if there's a mistake in the actions they took. Alex found the class surprisingly useful, since he gave situations in which she would have normally lost her temper, however, Mr. Jackson would come up with smart ideas everytime, making the costumer feel like he had the last word each time. When the class ended, Alex checked her schedule. Next, she had "Dealing skills", which she guessed was a class about business.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Exotica's Manager, can I help you? Marissa answered the phone. No, you can't, she's out of town. Sir, I'm sure I can equally help you with your problem, Marissa insisted, pretty annoyed.

- ... Not before monday. Excuse me, could you hold on, I have another line.

- Exotica's Manager... oh, yes, you guyz are here? Okay perfect, I'll send some staff to greet you, of course, the lodge is ready. See you in a few. The phone rang again.

- Exotica's... aren't you the guy who just called?

- You hung up on me, that's really impolite.

- I told you I had a second line! Marissa answered back, trying to keep her calm.

- Whatever, I'll just call back when an actual manager will be sitting in this office.

- ... argh. fine, bye! The phone ran again but Marissa screamed and unplug the line. Her phone started vibing.

- What again? She screamed.

- Marissa? It's Stephen. The band is waiting outside should I guide them to their lodge?

- Oh, Marissa said, yes, of course, tell them I'm coming. " Leaving the room, Marissa started wondering how Alex could deal with all that everyday.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex got in her room exhausted and checked the time : 9 : 00 pm. Smiling, she thought that at the same time tomorrow, she would be heading home, and a few hours later, she will be with Marissa. She took out her t-shirt, preparing herself to go to bed, when her cell phone rang. Alex picked it up, wondering who could call her at this time.

- Yes?

- You're in L.A, right? Jody asked.

- Yes, I am, Alex replied.

- Ha! Told you she would let you come! So how is it so far?

- It's okay, Alex admitted. I learned a lot of stuff...

- But?

- But I miss her, Alex sighted. This is like going back to school, well, in a school that we actually learn useful stuff, but it's still school, and here I am alone...

- You know what's your problem Al? Jody said, you're not having enough fun.

- Dude, I'm in a school, how much fun am I suppose to have.

- Come over here, Jody proposed, I'll show you how to fully enjoy your trip to L.A.

- I got classes to catch tomorrow morning... Alex warned her.

- Yea Yea, don't worry about that, you'll be here on time, Jody promised. Now get your ass here. "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Marissa Cooper, Marissa introduced herself to The Lost Puppet's members and manager, shaking their hands. I am replacing the actual club's manager because she's out of town for the week-end.

- Nice to meet you, the manager replied. This is a very nice place you got, he admitted, looking at the lodge's neatness. Mike gave Marissa a bad glance and left the room. Marissa rolled her eyes. Just because five minutes ago, she was accusing him of neglecting the clean-up.

- Thank you, she replied with a charming smile. I would like to introduce you to my technician Stephen, he will be telling you when to enter the stage and how everything will be working tonight. All right? I will have to go now, see you on stage in a few. With that, Marissa left the lodge and headed to the bar.

- You guys have everything you need here? She asked, hoping to receive a nod.

- We're out of ice, Tania said.

- MIKE, Marissa screamed. You heard them? Go get some ice. She handed him a 20 dollar bill. Mike nodded and left. Who would have thought this job could be so stressful! Marissa climbed up the stairs to the office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Al! Oh my god, it's been so long! Jody greeted her friend with a warm hug. Come on in. Alex entered her friend's apartment and looked around.

- Are you looking for something ? Jody asked, raising an eyebrow.

- Yea, that Cindy chick, I feel like beating her up for fun.

- Kicked her out a few days ago, remember? But if you want to beat up losers, I know exactly where we can find some. Alex smiled.

- No, let's just go have some fun.

- Well, Jody said, grabbing her keys, it's at the same location.

- Yey, we'll go party with losers. Jody gave her a wink.

- Cute losers, she corrected."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa arrived home at 1:00 am, totally exhausted, and jumped on her bead with her clothes still on. Checking her cell phone, she saw height missed calls, but she didn't have the strength to answer them right away. Yawning, she put her cell one the counter and dropped herself back on the bed, and then, immediately, fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far from the club, Alex could already hear the bass and got in the mood of dancing. Jody was closely following her. According to her best friend, this was the best club in L.A, the most popular one as well. As they got to the doors, Jody spoke with the doorman and they both got it, cutting the line. Alex gave a glare to Jody who simply smiled and took Alex's hand, pulling her with her through the crowd. Seeing all these linups in from of the bars, Alex remembered her own club and wondered how things were going there. She then took her cell phone and saw that she had no missed calls. If things would have gone out of control, Marissa would have called her. Relieved, she followed Jody to the dance floor.

" - What are you doing here, new girl? Alex turned her head and recognised Cindy.

- Oh, hey, Alex greeted.

- Don't you have class tomorrow morning?

- I'll be there on time, Alex said. Besides, All work and no play makes me a dull girl.

- Yea, I get what you mean, Cindy replied, getting closer so they could hear each others. Well I didn't know you knew the place that well, or you just got in the best club of L.A by luck.

- I'm like that, Alex replied. I just know all the cool places.

- I guess it goes together, Cindy said. Cool places, Cool peoples...

- Oh, so I'm cool now? Alex joked.

- Hey, lost people can be cool too.

- Yea, Jody said, suddenly interrupting the conversation. She's cool, and she's leaving. With that, she pulled Alex away from the dance floor

- You know her? She asked, whispering.

- Yea, she works in that school I'm going to, and why are we whispering? Jody raised an eyebrow.

- I don't know, Jody said. Anyways, it's late, we should get you home. You got a long day tomorrow.

- We were just talking, Alex repeated as they were sitting in Jody's car.

- Yea well you should have seen the way she was looking at you, Jody answered back in an accusing tone. Alex got mad.

- Jody what's wrong with you? You know I would never do that to Marissa! I just wanted to keep contact since she's the only friend I got here.

- ... With you, of course, she added when she saw Jody's expression.

- Okay fine, Jody said, starting the car, but be careful because I know these people, they don't care if your taken or not. Especially in these clubs. Shit, she said, looking at the gate. Al, how are you going to get in? Alex checked the gate she had passed trough this morning, however, this time, there was no one speaking at the microphone next to it. She thought for a second, then...

- Here, Alex finally said, passing her hotel room's card to Jody, pass this trough the fence, it might work... Jody did what she was told to, and the gates opened.

- Wow, hi-tech! Jody said. They both smiled and Jody stopped the car in front of the main entrance. You have... she said, looking at her watch, five hours to sleep and wake up for class.

- That would be enough, Alex said with a yawn, I'm not even tired yet. Good night.

- Stay away from Cindy, Jody screamed from the open window as she was leaving the place."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa woke up early that morning, got herself a nice cup of coffee before dressing up and heading to the club. She wanted to make sure everything was fine BEFORE a disaster occurs because she did not want to lose control like yesterday. Speaking off, she had some apologies to make to Mike with whom had probably been a little unfair for his first day as manager. While driving, she remembered that she had a few missed calls yesterday and took out her cell phone to check them out. They were mostly from Summer and Stephen. There was also a text message from Alex that said " Can't wait to see you ". Smiling, Marissa answered to Alex and got out of her car.

- Good morning, she said to the staff she crossed, Mike, could you come here? The replacement manager approached her, wondered why she would be screaming at him again.

- Yes? He asked, waiting.

- I want to apologise for being so stressed yesterday, Marissa honestly said, just like you, it was my first day and I can't handle pressure really well, she admitted. But I guess we'll have to learn to work together since once every two week, we'll have this whole club to manage together. Mike smiled.

- Your apologies are accepted, he said with a wink. Marissa waited, but Mike said nothing else.

- ... Aren't you going to apologise?

- For what? he asked, surprised.

- Well for being so lost and not knowing a thing yesterday! Mike rolled his eyes.

- I'm sure we will work together just fine, he whispered to himself as he left her there, still waiting for his apologies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex got out of her first class of the day and headed to the cafeteria to get herself a cup of coffee. Clubbing the whole night was a bad idea, she realised.

- Tired? Cindy asked, behind her.

- Oh, hi, Alex said, still yawning.

- Jeez, how much sugar you put in there? Cindy asked, looking at the three empty packs of sugar that were around Alex's cup.

- My girlfriend always makes this comment, Alex answered with a smile, not realising she just told Cindy she was lesbian.

- Oh, Cindy said, you have a girlfriend? Alex took a sip of her coffee and nodded.

- She lives in Orange County.

- Do you miss her? Cindy asked.

- A lot, Alex replied.

- Oh my god I'm late! Alex screamed as she saw the clock behind Cindy. Cindy turned around and checked the time.

- You better run, Cindy said with a smile. He might let you in. Alex drank half of her coffee and left in on the corner.

- You do what you want with the rest, she said and left.

- Who would drink that cup of sugar? Cindy screamed behind her, trowing the cup."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today, Marissa had done a pretty good job with Mike. Everything was at its place and nothing was missing from the counters. She sat at the bar and took a cup of vodka ice.

- You made it, Summer said, sitting next to her. Good job.

- Thank you, Marissa smiled. She checked her watch. She should be here tonight, she added.

- Come, Summer said, you still have height hours before she heads home, and we, still have four hours before the mall closes, so I say, you need a break. The brunette got up.

- The mall sounds great. Mike, she said, calling the blond, if you need anything, do not hesitate to give me a call.

- Yea sure.

- Wait, Marissa said, on second thought, call me only in case of immediate emergency. She left the club with Summer.

- Great idea Marissa, now we are sure he will leave you alone.

- That's not knowing Mike, Marissa answered. For him, everything is immediate emergency !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex got out of her last class and headed to her hotel room. She packed her stuff, ready to leave, when someone knocked on the door.

- Come in, she said. Oh, hi, she added, seeing Dean Ashmore at her door. He was younger that she had expected, maybe in the early thirties, with short black hairs combed backward,

- How was your week end, miss Kelly? He asked.

- Pretty good. This is a nice school you got there.

- Thank you.

-... Okay, he said, I just wanted to greet you personally, and welcome you to my school. Now I'll let you go home, as you seem pretty in a hurry for it, and I'll see you in two weeks. Alex laughed.

- Oh, she said, dropping her bag on her bed, I'm not in a hurry, I just figured, since the classes were over, it was time to leave.

- No it is, it is, Dean replied. Unless you want to grab a cup of coffee with me? Alex got caught off guard. A cop of coffee with Dean Ashmore?

- It's a gesture I do, Dean explained, with the new students, I like to know them better.

- Yes, of course, Alex said, I'd like to.

- You get your stuff, Dean said, I'll wait outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean Ashmore had brought Alex to the fanciest coffee place she had ever been to. Looking around, Alex sat on the chair Dean had pulled for her and looked at the menu. She didn't know that many kind of coffee actually existed.

- Pretty fancy, Alex said. Dean smiled.

- I like that place. Besides, I couldn't bring such a beautiful lady to a random coffee. Alex tried not to blush.

- You have a really good program in this school, she said, wanting to change the subject.

- It's my father's business, he admitted. He left it for me as an heritage when he passed out, two years ago.

- Oh, I'm sorry.

- It's okay...

- Are you ready to order? A waiter said. Alex looked up, not knowing what to take. Dean smiled and got her something.

- You're going to like it, he said.

- I'll trust you on that. They spent most of the time talking about business stuff and Dean taught her a lot about how to book a nice band.

- You see, he said, you have to give them the impression that you're used to receive some well known artists, so the manager will be tempted to bring his own band there, you know?

- But I can't lie, Alex said, the manager could easily make some researches.

- You don't have to lie. You avoid the truth, it's different, he said, making Alex laugh.

- So, she said, after taking a sip of her coffee, you never told me why you chose me to come to your school. I made some researches myself and learned that not all managers get the chance to study here.

- Hum, so you're pretty informed, Dean joked. Well, he said, I just thought you had some potential, and beside, you are young. It's by instructing the youth that we offer ourselves a better future.

- And how are you making profit if you are offering all the student's hotel rooms and food.

- I'm not, Dean said.

- The how come I'm not paying anything? Alex asked, lost.

- I told you, Dean said again, looking in her eyes, I think you have potential. Alex started to feel bad. Was is thinking what she thought he was?

- I... have to go now, she said, standing up. Thank you for the coffee. Dean didn't look offended by Alex's sudden movements.

- It's been my pleasure. He stood up as well. So I'll see you in two weeks?

- In two weeks, Alex nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for today, it's getting late. P Tell me what you think of it.

- Ethereal123


	4. I missed you

Hello dear readers. Do I really have to say that I do not own the characters, nor the show? I mean we all know that, right?

So well whatever this story takes places a few years after the second season, but in my version, Alex and Marissa never broke up and their relationship has only grown stronger since then. So yea, read and judge.

**About the reviews **

**- No, Cindy is not the girl that was at Jody's apartment, that was Mandy. But I know, in chapter 3 I mixed them up a bit in a scene. **

**- Besides that, I'm really glad to hear that you're enjoying it. P I still don't know where I'm going with Dean.. haha. **

**- P.s. I'm sorry I'm not quite sure how much time it takes by car to get from Newport Beach to L.A so I pretended it takes 4 hours around. Does anyone know how much time it really takes?**

**- Oh, one last thing... what does PMS mean? lool sorry... **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 - I missed you

Alex got in her car around ten o clock, her mind still occupied by Dean's actions. Still, she thought, what a gentlemen. Her phone rang. It was Jody.

- Hello?

- Hey Al, were are you?

- I'm quitting L.A at this moment, Alex answered.

- What, you're still there? Don't tell me you were with that Cindy chick. Alex laughed.

- Can't you leave me alone with that? And no, I wasn't. Besides, I told her I had a girlfriend and she took it pretty well.

- Huh, Jody said, thinking. Well, she finally admitted, maybe I was wrong about her. So, who where you with?

- Dean Ashmore, Alex proudly said.

- Ashmore? What? Why? Jody asked, not understanding.

- He invited me to grab a cup of coffee, says he always does that with new students.

- ...

- What? Alex said, feeling the silence of Jody.

- He said he always does that, and you believed him? Jody asked.

- Well.. why not?

- Al, this guy has a whole school, hundreds of students, you really think he drinks coffee with all of them? Jody asked, resisting to the temptation of screaming.

- What is your point, Alex said.

- Arght, nothing. Nothing at all. You'll be lucky if Marissa doesn't get jealous, she simply said.

- Marissa doesn't have to know, Alex replied. It's not like if something had happened.

- I think it's more like you don't want to tell her, knowing she will get jealous, Jody replied back. Alex got mad. Jody knew her too much.

- I got to focus on the road, Alex lied, stop calling me. Alex hung up.

- You're the one who called! Jody replied, but the line was already cut. "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa got home at nine o'clock and threw her shopping bags on the floor. If Alex was there, she would have complained on how she spend her money on useless stuff, but, Marissa thought, Alex wasn't there. She put everything in their room and sat on the couch, trying to find anything interesting to watch on tv, but her eyes were way too tired and she fell asleep, the t.v still open. This as been a long week-end for Marissa.

Alex parked her car and got in the apartment around 1 am. Slowly, she closed the door behind her and realised the tv was still on. She turned it off and smiled at the sight of Marissa peacefully sleeping on the couch. She carefully carried her girlfriend to their room and put her in bed. She then unpacked her bag and got in bed herself.

Marissa woke up the first the next morning, and rolled over what she expected Alex's empty spot, but she hit someone. Opening her eyes, she realised Alex was back and cuddled to her. The blonde opened her eyes and smiled.

" - I missed you, she said, holding Marissa in her arms.

- Me too, Marissa said. And your staff missed you too, she added. I don't think they liked me really much. Alex laughed.

- I'm sure they did, she answered before falling back asleep. "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Alex got out bed, she realised Marissa was already up. Walking to the kitchen, she saw some pancakes on the table.

- Smells good, she said, kissing Marissa on the neck.

- Oh, you're up, Marissa said, looking behind her. I was about to wake you up. Alex smiled and took the maple syrup from the fridge.

- So what's your schedule today? Alex asked, sitting at the table.

- I'm working in two hours, Marissa said while bringing the coffee and sitting as well. How was your week end? She asked.

- Oh. it was fine, Alex said. You know, as fun as a school could be.

- Interesting, Marissa said while eating. So no friends?

- Well as you know Jody lives there, so I went to visit her.

- You saw Jody? Marissa suddenly repeated

- What was that? Alex asked, abandoning her food. Marissa you know there's nothing between me and her.

- Yes, but she would like it to be something. Marissa said in a snobbish way. Alex rolled her eyes.

- Jody doesn't see me like that. We are friends, that's all. Marissa sighted.

- I'm sorry, she said, I completely trust you. I just don't trust her, she added in a whisper that Alex pretended she didn't hear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex didn't expect such a warm welcome when she entered Exotica, and a part of her wondered if Marissa hadn't been a bit too much... Marissa, around them. Among all of them, Mike seemed to be the happiest to notice she was back. Escaping the staff, Alex got to her office and after booking the bands for the whole week, she called Jody.

- Hey there, she said.

- Al! How's everything? Did you tell Marissa about your overwhelming popularity?

- Your kidding? Alex said, man, I just told her I saw you and she got all jealous.

- She got jealous of me? Jody asked, interested.

- Yea

- Well what did you tell her?

- That you were not interested in me. Alex could hear Jody laugh.

- What's so funny, the blonde asked.

- Well Al, that's a lie.

- Uh, what?

- You know I'll always be interested in you, Jody said, and Marissa is a smart girls, she knows it too. However, she should be smart enough to trust you.

- She said she does, Alex replied. Wait, you're still into me?

- Get back to work girl, Jody said.

- Hah! You're still into me! Alex joked. Man I'm so popular right now.

- Too bad you're too loyal to Marissa, me and you could definitely have had a thing...

- In your dreams honey.

- You're hurting my feelings, Jody joked. "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa finished work early that day and decided to visit Alex at work. However, the minute she stepped inside Exotica, Mike came to her.

- Alex is back, he said as a statement.

- Yes, Marissa answered, I think I know that.

- So you don't have to be here today, Mike said again.

- Excuse me, did you just ask me to_ leave_?

- No, just saying you don't have to...

- Shut up, Marissa cut him off. I'm not here as as manager I'm just visiting, if that makes you feel any better.

- Oh, Mike said, relieved, it's not that... simply..

- Whatever..."

Marissa left Mike standing there and climbed the stairs, heading to Alex's office. She couldn't believe that yesterday, she had the whole club's administration's charge on her shoulders and that today, everything was all taken care of already. She finally got to Alex's room and knocked on the door, even though she had the keys.

- Get in, Alex said. Marissa entered the room and closed the door behind her.

- Oh, hey, Alex greeted as Marissa sat on the chair next to Alex.

- You're doing a pretty good job, she said. Jeez I never thought managing a club could be so hard...

- Yea, Alex said, putting her pen down, I could really use a break... She took Marissa's wrist and pulled her in her lap.

- So what have you been up to today? She asked as Marissa started to play with her hair.

- Designed some clothes with Summer and oh, next week, we will help someone redecorate her house!

- Don't you only design clothes? The blonde asked, her hands around Marissa's waist to make sure she won't fall.

- Hey, I can do everything! I can even manage a club! She proudly said.

- Yea, speaking of, I think there's some things you'll have to learn before I leave you in charge again... Alex started.

- Don't you dare criticize my work!

- Well I guess that's what you get from someone who does the job for free, Alex sighted.

- Hey, not completely for free, Marissa said with a wink, bending in to kiss Alex.

- Oops I'm sorry, I should have knocked. Marissa swore in silent, recognizing the voice. Mike left the room and closed the door behind him. A few seconds later, they could hear knockings on the door.

- Damn I hate that guy, Marissa whispered as she got up. Alex tried not to laugh.

- Come on in, she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days have passed and tonight was the night Marissa and Alex were going to the movies along with Summer Seth and Ryan. Marissa was pretty exited about it, because she would only see Summer during work and Alex... well her too! As for the guys, she had barely seen them since Alex's surprise party, so it was a good opportunity for all of them to catch up. Opening her closet, she started looking for the perfect outfit to wear for the even. She felt a presence behind her.

- Don't give it too much thought, Alex said, hugging Marissa from behind, I'll find you hot whatever you wear tonight.

- What makes you think you're the one I want to impress tonight? The brunette asked, teasing Alex.

- Oh, Alex replied, if it's like that.. she let go of her hold on Marissa.

- You come back here! Marissa screamed as Alex was leaving the room.

- Too late.

- Please?! She added in a ordering tone.

- Wow that was the most honest pleas I've ever heard, Alex sarcastically screamed from the living room.

- Screw you! Marissa finally said, giving up.

- Well I know you won't, Alex replied with a grin."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer was driving the car, Seth sitting next to her and Ryan on the backseat.

" - Why am I the one who's got to sit between the lesbian couple? Ryan asked again.

- Oh please don't act like you're against it, Seth joked.

- Oh guyz, quiet! Summer ordered as she stopped in front of Alex's and Marissa's apartment. She started honking.

- Summer! Seth warned, nervously looking around him. Stop it, you're going to wake up the whole neighbourhood!

- Who sleeps at this time! Summer answered.

- Well, it's 10 pm, Ryan said, so I'll say, a lot.

- Hey don't give me that smartass attitude, Summer told him as she honked again.

- Summer in not much time an angry beer-belly guy will come out, Seth warned.

- So? Summer said, not caring, you guyz will defend me.

- Don't count on me, Ryan immediately said.

- Well honey don't expect me to beat up that beer-belly guy without Ryan's help... and for god's sake STOP HONKING!

- Argh finally! Summer said as she saw the couple get out of the apartment.

- Hi guyz, Alex said, getting in the car first. Marissa followed her and closed the door.

- What movie are we watching? Marissa asked.

- That's actually a good question, Ryan said. "

With Summer's fabulous driving skills, they arrived at the theatres in less then ten minutes, however, they were all still shook from all the accidents they had avoided at the last second because they would tell Summer to watch out for things she haven't noticed. They all got out of the car, nobody speaking but all thinking the same thing, until Summer got fed up.

- OKAY FINE! She finally screamed. Seth, why don't you drive on our way home, we'll see if _you're_ better.

- I'm in favour, Ryan immediately encouraged. Summer gave him an evil glare and got in the theatres. The others followed her. "

After a few moments of arguments, ( Summer and Marissa wanted romance and the others wanted action), they finally all agreed for an horror movie and got it. Well, almost all.

- That's unfair, Marissa said as they were sitting down. A romance movie won't kill you, but a horror one will leave me sleepless for days! Alex rolled her eyes.

- Aw, come on, I'll protect you from the evil serial killer, she joked.

- I bet that's why you chose horror, Marissa accused her.

- Maybe? Alex winked.

During the whole movie, Marissa had her head stuffed in Alex's shoulder while Summer had given her whole attention to the movie, sometimes asking questions to understand it better, embarrassing Seth because she would choose delicate moments to ask her questions in very loud voice. Ryan, on Seth's right, would pretend he didn't know them, which frustrated Seth because he was the one who had to give all the explanations to a very stubborn Summer. When the movie ended, they all got out of the theatre, Summer still asking questions.

- Is anyone else hungry? Ryan asked.

- Oh, me, Alex said, raising her hand.

- How can you guys be hungry after watching this! Marissa screamed.

- Watching what? Alex asked. You hid your face during the whole play, what exactly have you seen? Marissa blushed.

- Not true, she muttered.

- Let's grab some burgers, Seth said as he started the car. Alex held Marissa hand and squeezed it.

- Hey, she whispered, I still love you, even though you're a pussy. Marissa pushed Alex who hit the car's door.

- Aie, Alex said in pain, holding her waist. Marissa started rubbing it.

- Oh I'm sorry baby, she apologised. Seth suddenly braked, causing Marissa to fall since she was on top of Alex.

- Damn it Seth, Marissa said, getting up with the help of Alex who was biting her lips for not laughing.

- Here we are, he announced. Everybody, out! They all got out of the car.

- We're going to a fast-food at midnight, how healthy, Marissa noticed with sarcasm.

- Yah your dating a pig, deal with it, Alex answered as they got in the restaurant. Ryan took everyone's order and went to get the food along with Seth. The girls waited at the table. Summer still had questions about the movie and Alex patiently answered to them while playing with Marissa's hand who was, by the way, totally bored since she had no idea what they were talking about. She was really glad to see the guys come back with the food. They spent the rest of the night eating and then Seth brought them back home. Tired, both girls directly went to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again Marissa woke up the first on saturday morning. She stayed half an hour watching Alex sleep then she slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake her girlfriend up.

"- Where do you think you're going? Alex asked. Marissa stopped moving and turned around to face the blonde. "Mission failed" she thought.

- To make break fast, Marissa answered as Alex pulled her closer.

- No, you stay here, she said.

- Okay, Marissa happily agreed, letting Alex drag her in her arms.

- But who's going to make break fast? She asked. Alex laughed.

- Who cares about breakfast... "

An hour later, Alex finally got up to prepare the breakfast. Meanwhile, Marissa took a shower. When she got out, she noticed one missed call and played it.

"- Hello Alex. It's Dean. I know you're only coming in a week, however, I was wondering if we could see each other tomorrow for some business talking, I received an offer you could be interested in. So anyway, you call me when you get this message."

Marissa stayed a few moments looking at the phone, wondering who was that guy, her first guest being he's a teacher from her L.A school. Finally, she decided that the best way of knowing who it was was by asking Alex. She walked to the kitchen.

- Good morning, she said. Alex handed her a plate full of toasts.

- Good morning, Alex said back.

- You got a message waiting for you, Marissa told her.

- Oh, really?

- Yea, from a guy named Dean, Marissa added, watching Alex's reaction.

- Dean? Alex said, why would he call me... did he say what he wants? Marissa gladly judged that Alex wasn't faking the confusion.

- Says he got some business stuff that you might be interested in. Why, who is he?

- Owner of the manager's school, Alex explained as she sat down with the eggs. He said he had some stuff I might be interested in?

- Why would the school's owner call you in personal? Marissa wondered.

- I don't know, Alex replied, but I should call him back to see what exactly he's got. Marissa nodded as Alex left the table.

Alex walked away from Marissa, still in confusion. Why the hell would Dean call her, and, more important, how did he get her home phone number? She knew she should simply ignore the phone call and pretend she never received the message, but a little part of her was way too curious and wanted to know what he got for her. Besides, he really was a help for her business, she shouldn't get him mad. He was, after all, paying all the expenses for her.

- Oh Alex, hi, Dean said, picking up.

- Hi Dean, you called me? Alex politely asked.

- Yes, I have something you will be really interested in, when can you pass by?

- How interesting? Because this might kill my whole day...

- Why, you had something else planned? Dean asked. _Yea_, Alex thought, _spending some time with my girlfriend_. But something told her not to mention her girlfriend in front of him.

- I guess I can book this in my day. Where do you want us to meet and when?

- Why don't you just pass by my house? He proposed. I'll be waiting here, you just come as soon as you can. Alex didn't like where this was going.

- All right then, she heard herself answer.

Dean gave her his address and she noted it. She then hung up the phone and hit herself for accepting the meeting. _Come on Alex, you can get there in a few hours, you speak to him for an hour max, and you come back here around six in the afternoon, that leaves you enough time to be with Marissa... _She told herself. She got back in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, she told Marissa about her day, fearing the girl's reaction.

- Does that mean I'll have to be in charge of Exotica again? Marissa asked with a hope that Alex didn't get at first.

- Just a few hours, she promised, I'll be back really soon.

- Ok, Marissa smiled. It's for your business, I can understand that. Can I fire people?

- What? Marissa, no! She said. I need my staff.

- Oh, only Mike, Marissa pleaded. Please.

- I said no. You have to learn to work with others, Alex warned her. Living in O.C made you a little spoiled brat, I'll have to talk to your mother about this...

- Oh shut up, Marissa hushed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isn't it sweet how they trust each other, Waiting for your opinions.

- Ethereal123


	5. So, about Dean

Hello dear readers. Do I really have to say that I do not own the characters, nor the show? I mean we all know that, right?

So well whatever this story takes places a few years after the second season, but in my version, Alex and Marissa never broke up and their relationship has only grown stronger since then. So yea, read and judge.

**- Thanks for the reviews P (And thanks for the definition of PMS )**

**Chapter 5 – So, about Dean… **

Alex got in her car and dialled Jody's number, to who she told everything that just happened, wanted to know her friend's opinion about Dean.

- Alex until when are you going to hide your relationship from him? Jody asked. This guy is definitely into you.

- I know, Alex sighted, but he did not officially try anything yet, he keeps using that "business" cover every time he speaks to me, so If I just randomly say " Oh, I'm taken" he could easily say " I wasn't trying anything", you know? And how stupid will I look then...

- You do what you want, Jody said, but inviting you to his apartment is definitely not business alike.

- I know, Alex said again. "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa stepped in Exotica with a huge smile. She really started to like being manager there, even though she was the only who did. First, she made a tour, making sure they had all the drink they needed. She then checked with Stephen if the new amplifications where fine, since they received them this morning. Stephen was really exited about it.

" - Man, he said, the sound is going to be SO MUCH better now! The bands will be glad to see that we have those, he added.

- Glad to hear it, Marissa said before heading to the bathrooms to make sure they were clean. She loved this club just as much as Alex did, Marissa realised. "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex parked her car in front of the address Dean had given to her. In front of her, she had a palace. Alex could have been impressed, if her parents wouldn't have been that rich, or maybe if she wouldn't have lived in Newport Beach for this long... The house looked good, however, it didn't impress her. Getting out of her car, she walked through the front door and rang the bell. A tall man with a moustache opened the door and asked her her name.

- I'm Alex Kelly, Alex said. Dean Ashmore told me to come.

- Oh, miss Kelly, the man said with a reverence, my apologies. Yes, Dean mentioned you will be coming. Here, follow me. Alex followed who she guessed was Dean's servant to a greeting room that contained two beautiful white sofas and a table between them on which there already was a plate of hors d'oeuvres with two empty wine glasses. Alex sat down and waited a few minutes.

- Alex! Dean said behind her, I'm glad you came. He took her hand and politely kissed it before sitting in front of her, on the other sofa. How was your week? He asked.

- It was great, she answered. I used some of the tips I learned to book my bands and to deal with costumers. I also bought that new amplifications system you proposed me to.

- Oh, wonderful, Dean said. Trust me, you won't regret it. Your club will be twice more alive.

- ... So, Alex managed to say, what is this thing I would be so interested in?

- Work work work, Dean joked. This is today's diet, right? Oh hi Dean, so where is the stuff, goodnight.

- Oh I didn't mean to be impolite, Alex apologised right away. Dean gave her a wink.

- Don't worry about it, he said. I'll be right back with it. Take some hors d'oeuvres, he proposed before leaving. Alex looked at what was in front of her and finally took a canapé (flat salty cookie) with a white fish on it. It tasted really good, she noticed, and took another one that has a pink stuff on it as Dean re-entered the room with a binder.

- Here, he said, passing her a contract. Read it. Alex took the paper from Dean's hand and started reading it. It was a contract with a recording agency.

- I don't understand why you're giving me this... Alex started.

- It's a contract, Dean explained. They are offering to record all the concerts at your club. You know how much the bands like it? They are offering a week tryout for free, they will record two hundred samples every night for a week, and if you have trouble selling them, you can cancel the contract. On the other hand, which is what is more likely to happen, if you realise how successful your selling's are going, you could accept the contract and get them to record all the shows. They're offering a CD stand for free, Dean also mentioned. Alex thought about it.

- This could be interesting, she nodded. I'll give it a try.

- Glad to hear it, Dean smiled. You just sign this contract and I'll take care of everything. They should be at your club next monday.

- Great, Alex said as she signed the contract. Here, she handed the paper back to him. He put it back in his binder.

- Told you you would be interested, he gladly said. Alex smiled.

- Well, Alex said, getting up, I don't want to be impolite or anything, but I really have to head back home.

- Yes, of course, Dean said, getting up as well and walking her to the door.

- Thank you very much, Alex said as she reached the door. I really appreciate everything you're doing for me.

- It's my pleasure, really, Dean insisted, inches apart from her. I love to help new clubs grow stronger. Alex realised how beautiful his eyes were, blue, and dark, really dark. They stayed there, looking at each other for a moment. Slowly, Dean approached his hand. Alex knew she should push him away, but she didn't. She waited, panic growing in her. Slowly, he reached the doorknob next to Alex's waist and opened the door. Alex felt suddenly stupid and wondered if Dean had noticed anything.

- Here you go, he said, letting her pass.

- Oh, thanks again, Alex smiled before leaving the house. She was relieved that he didn't try anything, true, but she also felt a little guilty. For what exactly? For liking his eyes? He had beautiful eyes, and so? A lot of people did, it didn't mean she was unfaithful to Marissa. Marissa probably find someone else's eyes beautiful too, and it doesn't make her a bad person. Alex shook her head. She wasn't making any sense anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa was standing next to Stephen who was taking care of the last details before the band would arrive tonight. She felt someone grab her by the wrist and pull her closer.

- I missed you, Marissa said without looking.

- You did a great job while I was gone, Alex told her, honestly surprised by the club's neatness.

- Thank you, the brunette replied. Come on, she added, let's go get some ice cream. "

Marissa took Alex's hand and pulled her away from the club. As they got in the car, they both remained silent while Marissa was driving. Alex took Marissa's hand and started to play with it, her thoughts still confused. Did she love that girl? _Of course _she did. Would she ever leave her? Hell no, she kept thinking, but then, why that weird feeling with Dean earlier? Marissa squeezed the blonde's hand, causing her to smile.

- So, Marissa asked, did you see Jody today? The blonde looked up, but Marissa did not sound jealous, she had said it with a smile. _She trusts me_, Alex thought.

- No, she answered. Oh, you remind me, Dean talked to me about this contract... Alex told everything to Marissa who found the idea interesting.

- But how come Dean is helping you that much? Marissa wondered with reason. I mean, don't he have a school full of students to take car of? Why would he put all his efforts on you only?

- Well, Alex thought, firstly, we can't be sure that I'm the only one that he's helping this way...and, also, he said he likes to help small clubs to grow stronger. So I guess he chose me because I'm new in this job and he thought : what a nice challenge.

- Maybe, Marissa whispered, not really convinced, well, who cares. He's helping, right?

- That's the spirit! Alex joked as Marissa was parking the car.

- So, tell me, how is he? Marissa asked, closing the door.

- Rich, Alex replied.

- Yea I figured, Marissa rolled her eyes. I meant, you know, is he good looking?

- He's kind of old, Alex lied, knowing Marissa wouldn't ask any further question.

- Oh, Marissa said and, as Alex guessed, immediately stopped asking questions about him. So, she said once they got in front of the ice cream stand, what do you want to eat?

- I want something with a lot of sugar!

- That's something new, Marissa joked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, they both had the day off and spend the whole morning in bed Alex had decided to leave the whole club's management to Mike, in spite of Marissa's disadvise, and therefore, she had nothing planned for the day.

- Let's go somewhere, Marissa proposed, dressing up.

- Why, Alex mumbled. Let's stay home and watch some movies.

- Yea, that could be great too, Marissa thought. What movies do you want me to rent? She asked. Alex got out of bed.

- I'm coming with you, she said."

Both girls were walking through the stands, not finding anything interesting. Marissa totally refused to watch a scary movie, and Alex was turning down her own suggestions, which lead them back to the beginning. After a while, and with the help of the saleswomen, they finally agreed on 3 movies that seemed okay. Alex registered the movies while Marissa went to get junk foods for the night.

- Girl Interrupted, Alex read as she put the CD in the dvd player, this one looks interesting.

- Is it a romance movie? Marissa asked as she sat down.

- Maybe, Alex lied, knowing it was a highly dramatic movie. Marissa pushed herself against Alex and put the popcorn bowl in her lap. Alex's cell phone started ringing, but before she could answer her call, Marissa stole the phone from her and checked the caller ID.

- I can't believe him! She screamed.

- Mike? Alex guessed.

- Bingo, Marissa replied, flipping the phone open. Hello?

- ... Marissa? Mike asked in a confused voice.

- Yes, I'm answering Alex's calls since she did an overdose and is lying the hospitals bed in coma, Marissa seriously said while Alex was trying to take the phone from her girlfriend's hand.

- She did what? Mike asked, preoccupied.

- You heard correctly, and I have to stay with her so you deal with whatever is happening, okay? Marissa answered, keeping her down to earth voice.

- Of course... oh my god this is ... Mike started... you're so lying! He finally said.

- No I'm not! Marissa said in a defensive tone, ruining everything.

- Yes you are. Marissa, you get stressed over nothing, there is no way you would be still talking to me right now if Alex was in a life or death situation. Marissa bit her lip.

- Okay, she said, maybe I am.

- Jeez Marissa what kind of a sick joke is that! Pass me Alex.

- No, Marissa said.

- But I have to talk to her! Mike protested.

- Well, Mike, what if I wasn't lying? What if that really had happened? What would you have done?

- It did not happen! Mike said again.

- Pretend it did, and deal with your problem, Marissa said before closing the phone. Alex was laughing behind her.

- Can't believe you did that. What if there's a real problem at the club?

- He'll deal with it, Marissa said. Or else, he'll never learn.

- You're actually right, Alex nodded. Now come closer, she said, pulling back Marissa in her arms.

- And I do not get stressed over nothing! Marissa said in a sulky tone. Alex raised an eyebrow and chose not to answer."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This monday, the recorder's company was suppose to pass by the club in the morning to install all the equipment, therefore, Alex had to be there early in the morning. Marissa, who wasn't working until later on that day, decided to go with Alex and take a look at the equipment.

As they arrived there, a huge truck was already parked in front of Exotica and some workers where taking out a huge stand of cd, along with some electronic equipments. Marissa got out while Alex left with the car to park it somewhere.

"- Where is this club's responsible? A worker asked with some forms in his hand.

- She'll be here in no time, Marissa answered. But I'm co-manager, so if you need any help...

- You're Alex's co-manager? A young man in a suit asked. Marissa looked at the man wondering who he could be.

- Yes, I'm Marissa Cooper, she said, presenting her hand that the man politely shook.

- Glad to meet you, Marissa, he said. I am Dean Ashmore. Marissa's eyes went wide. _Dean Ashmore_. **The**_ Dean Ashmore? He's kinda old? Yea Alex, very old, she though with anger. _She felt Alex standing behind her. Slowly. she turned around, facing a speechless girlfriend.

- Alex, Marissa said with a huge fake smile that only the blonde noticed, look who is here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is getting interesting, isn't it? Do not forget my precious reviews!

- Ethereal123


	6. Explanations

Hello dear readers. Do I really have to say that I do not own the characters, nor the show? I mean we all know that, right?

So well whatever this story takes places a few years after the second season, but in my version, Alex and Marissa never broke up and their relationship has only grown stronger since then. So yea, read and judge.

**- Yea, I felt generous. (and inspired) Two chapters!**

**Chapter 6 - Explanations**

Alex just stood there, speechless, as both Marissa and Dean were waiting for her to make a move.

- Pardon me, a worker behind Alex said, are you the owner of the place?

- Yes I am, she answered, glad to avoid the confrontation.

- Would you follow me, I have some forms you have to sign.

- Of course. As she turned around, she felt Marissa leaving. Alex signed all the papers with Dean standing next to her and reading every form to make sure there was no catch in them. Alex finally handed everything back to the worker, knowing she was risk free.

- What are you going here? She finally asked him.

- Just making sure everything was all right, Dean explained. It's a big company and I didn't want you to deal with them alone.

- That's sweet but you know I'm not alone, Alex started...

- Yea I figured that today, Dean said.

- _What does he mean by that, Alex thought. _

_- _Alex, why didn't you tell me about Marissa? He asked in a serious tone. Alex looked at him, not understanding. _Tell what about Marissa? _She thought. _Maybe she told him..._

- I... Alex started... you never asked me, she finally answered. Dean smiled.

- True, he said. Well, I guess I'll be going now. I'll see you in a few days. Alex examined every move Dean took. He wasn't upset, he didn't even sound jealous. She was right after all for trusting him : he wasn't interested in her, only in her business. Alex suddenly felt relieved, until she remembered Marissa's reaction. _ Shit,_ she thought, I have to talk to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa had got Summer to pick her up, since she had come with Alex's jeep and therefore had no car. Her best friend did not ask her anything, but she could clearly tell that Marissa was mad about something. Rolling her eyes, she just drove the car and waited for Marissa to speak first, knowing her friend wouldn't answer her questions if she dared asking.

- I can't believe her! Marissa finally said. _Halleluiah_, Summer thought.

- Who, Alex? She asked.

- Yea.

- What happened? Summer was seriously concerned since these two would never fight.

- You know about that school in L.A where Alex goes? Summer nodded.

- Yea, what about it.

- Well she saw the school's owner a few times, and she kept telling me that he was an old guy so I thought it's okay, you know? Well guess what? He's not even 30 years old!

- And that makes it less okay?

- Summer you didn't see him. He's incredibly gorgeous.

- But he's a guy. Alex is not into these specimens. As a matter of fact, Alex is not into anything who isn't you, she added.

- Then why would she lie? Marissa asked.

- I'm sure she got her reasons. Have you tried asking her?

- She was pretty speechless when she saw me with him. I guess she thought I'll never see his face. So, I got frustrated and I left. They were parked at NewPort's Designs since now 30 minutes.

- So you didn't even gave her the chance to explain? Summer screamed, not believing it.

-... Hey, Marissa stopped her, you're not exactly the most understanding girlfriend neither. Summer smiled.

- True. But I'm dating Cohen, she said, as if it explained everything. Marissa rolled her eyes.

- Let's get to work, she said as her phone started vibrating. Marissa checked the caller ID but she already had a pretty good guess of who it might be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex looked around the club a few times but couldn't find Marissa anywhere. _She probably got a ride with someone_, Alex thought. But why would she be mad at her? Okay, Dean was not as old as she intended he was, but still... not a good enough reason! Checking her watch, she remembered that Marissa was suppose to work at eleven today. _Fine_, she thought, _I guess I'll go see her at Newport's Designs then._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- What? Marissa asked, flipping her phone open.

- We need to talk, Alex said. Now.

- Can't, the brunette replied as she was crossing the street to get to the main entrance, Summer walking next to her.

- I have to work... she stopped at the door when she realised Alex was standing there. The blonde closed her phone and crossed her arms.

- I guess you'll just be late then, she said. Marissa stayed speechless. A part of her was glad that Alex cared enough to show up, but then again, she was still mad at her.

- I'll let you two discuss, Summer said, going through the entrance. Oh, she said, looking at Alex : I'll be able to keep the boss occupied for 10 minutes. After that she might get into trouble. Summer left. Alex turned back to face Marissa.

- You quickly vanished, she said.

- Did it occur to you that it's because I wanted NOT to see you? Marissa replied more angrily that she intended to.

- Okay wow, Alex said, putting her hands in front of her. Could you try to be an adult here and tell me what exactly has upset you?

- Don't act like you don't know what this is about... Alex rolled her eyes.

- Fine, I admit it, he's a bit younger.

- A bit?!

- It doesn't mean anything, Alex was starting to get angry too.

- If it doesn't, why didn't you tell me his age right away? You could also have mentioned how sexy he actually is, you know...

- I thought it would be easier if you didn't know.

- Easier for what? You feared I'd steal him from you? Marissa asked.

- Fine, that's it, Alex said, pissed off. I came here to apologise to you, but you're clearly not helping.

- Why would I help? I'm not the one who's got to apologise!

- Well neither am I! Alex replied, I just realised I got nothing to be sorry for.

- Oh yea? Marissa said.

- Yea! You see, I didn't tell you his age because I feared you would get jealous and now, you are proving me that I did the right thing. The only thing I'm sorry for is that you saw him and found out. And with that, Alex left, leaving an angry and confused Marissa. _I was supposed to be the one yelling! Unfair..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Marissa was trying to understand what exactly had just happened, Summer grabbed her by the arm and dragged her with her.

- Guess what, she said and, not waiting for an answer, she told her : We got a house to re-design!!

- It's today? Marissa asked, as exited as Summer was. Oh my god are you serious???

- Oh yea! Come on, Helena will drive us there."

Helena was a 35 years old posh women for who Marissa and Summer had a lot of respect because, not only was she their boss, she was also a remarkable lady with a fresh sense of fashion. Luckily for them, they were Helena's favourite employees, which got them to participate is this exiting new experiment today.

- Hi girls, Helena said, ready for the house make over?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex had arrived home late that night because she had to make sure that the band playing that night was okay with the fact that their concert would be recorded and sold. She also had some contracts she had to make them sign. After a while, she was finally free to go. As the parked in the driveway, she remembered her fight with Marissa and wondered if the brunette was still angry at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Thanks, Marissa said as Summer left her in front of her apartment.

- No prob. This was an amazing make over, Summer started.

- I know! Marissa replied. I Can't wait for tomorrow, she said, this is definitely the most amazing thing I've done as a designer.

- We should quit our job and work as house designers! Summer proposed.

- Yea, we'll talk about that another time, Marissa said with a wink as she left the car.

- Don't give me that look! Summer protested as Marissa was going home. That's when she remembered her earlier fight with Alex. Opening the door, she realised the blonde wasn't there yet. Yawning, she got ready to go to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Alex unlocked the apartment's door, she realised the place was empty. _ Isn't she there yet? _Confused, she walked to the bedroom and her smile came back.

- Hey, you're awake? Alex asked.

- Yes, Marissa said from under the covers. I'm also really mad, she added. Alex was still smiling as she got in the bed as well.

- Oh really? She asked, getting closer to Marissa who didn't push her away. How mad are you? She asked, dropping a kiss in Marissa's neck.

- This is serious! Marissa protested, finally pushing Alex, but not as strong as she would if she was_ really_ mad, Alex noticed.

- Who are you kidding? Alex joked. You can't be mad at me! Marissa's eyes went wide as she turned to face Alex.

- Oh so that's how it is? She asked. Alex nodded, still smiling. Marissa couldn't help but to smile back.

- You really are something... she said.

- Prove me wrong, Alex dared her as she put her hands around Marissa's waist and pulled her closer.

- You're not even resisting! Alex pointed out, smirking.

- I'll let you know that I could easily resist you, Marissa said, passing her fingers in Alex's hair.

- No you can't, Alex said. Marissa let go a laugh.

- Okay, fine, I can't, she finally said. You're too sexy, here, happy now? Alex's face went serious.

- No I'm not, she said. Listen I'm sorry, I should have told you about Dean. I should have trusted your judgment more than that... Marissa was still playing with the blonde's hair.

- It's okay, she replied with a smile. I overreacted as well. Then, suddenly, Marissa kissed passionately her girlfriend, surprising her.

- There's not enough words to tell you how much I love you, Alex said as they finally broke the kiss.

- Then don't say it, Marissa replied in a naughty voice, show it.

- Sounds great, Alex whispered as she rolled over Marissa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Alex opened her eyes, she felt Marissa's arms wrapped over her and decided not to get out of bed yet. Marissa was waking up as well, her chin pressing against Alex's shoulder.

- I love you, Alex whispered. Marissa tightened her grip around Alex's waist.

- No more secrets, Marissa said. From now on, you tell me everything, okay? Alex remained silent for a while.

- Everything? She asked, unsure.

- Alex... Marissa started. Promise me. Alex sighted. This wasn't a good idea...

- I promise, she finally said, knowing she could never betray that promise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More drama to come…

- Ethereal123


	7. Lack of communication

Hello dear readers. Do I really have to say that I do not own the characters, nor the show? I mean we all know that, right?

So well whatever this story takes places a few years after the second season, but in my version, Alex and Marissa never broke up and their relationship has only grown stronger since then. So yea, read and judge.

**Ok another chapter. Once again, I thank you for the reviews. You got no idea how much it means.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7 - Lack of communication **

The rest of the week went pretty well. Both girls worked really hard, Marissa because she was re-designing a whole house, and Alex because she had to deal with the recording group each night, and therefore, they would come home exhausted and head to bed right away. Normally, both girls should be happy about this, since Marissa never had that much fun working, and Alex's club was more packed than ever, partly because of the new sound system, and also because people would wait in line to buy the recorded shows. That Dean guy was really helping her business. However, eat - work - sleep routine was getting hard on them since they barely spoke to each other during the whole week. Needless to say they haven't slept together neither, since Alex was working really late and Marissa had to get up early in the morning. Finally, friday came and Alex had to pack. Marissa felt like she didn't have Alex this past week, and her departure seemed harder than usual.

- You stay away from Dean, Marissa tried to joke, laying on the bed while Alex was putting her stuff in her bag.

- I don't have to sleep in that school you know, Alex said.

- Really?

- I could sleep over at Jody's place, she added with a wink. I'm sure she'd be okay if...

- On second thought, you could totally sleep in the school. Alex smiled, she did it by purpose.

- What's wrong with you? She asked, climbing on top of Marissa. Don't you trust me?

- Of course I do, Marissa sincerely replied, but what if I told you that I'm going to spend the night in Ryan's room...

- I wouldn't mind, Alex lied.

- Sure, Marissa said. How about that time in the tent... You didn't mind at all...

- Okay fine, Alex gave in. I'll sleep in my hotel room, all by myself. Alex got closer to Marissa, their lips only inches away. I kind of got used to it anyway... she sadly added.

- Good, Marissa said. She rolled out of her confused girlfriend's arms and got out of the bed.

- Now you better finished packing up or else you will be late for class tomorrow morning. Alex got up as well.

- You're right, she said. Her eyes were still on Marissa's lips. I mean, I have no time to loose... she walked closer to Marissa who kept moving backward until she hit the wall.

- Why are you running away? Alex asked as she put her hands on Marissa's waist.

- Because, the brunette replied, putting her hands on top of Alex's, if we start this now I won't be able to stop...

- Live for the moment, Alex whispered before she closed the space between them. Marissa walked her hands on Alex's forearms until she reached the blonde's waist, she grabbed it and pulled her girlfriend as close as she could, every inches of their bodies touching. Alex slid her hands under Marissa's shirt and started rubbing her bare skin. Shivers went all over the brunette's body as she deepened the kiss. They finally pulled back for oxygen, their bodies still touching. Alex got closer again and dropped some kisses in the brunette's neck, causing her to moan. Marissa closed her eyes, enjoying it. Alex went lower, until her girlfriend's shirt stopped her. _Not a problem_, she thought, as she pulled Marissa's shirt off, still dropping kisses here and there, until Marissa stopped her.

- Alex, stop, she begged, I won't resist much longer.

- Why are you even resisting, Alex teased her, as they were fighting with the shirt. One was trying to take it off, the other was pulling it back down.

- Because you have to go, Marissa said. She was still stuck against Alex's body and the wall.

- How about I leave tomorrow morning? Alex proposed, still trying to take the shirt off.

- You'll be stuck in traffic, Marissa replied with reason. Alex's eyes were begging. She got closer.

- But I want you... we barely did anything this week, and now I won't see you for the whole week-end... Marissa's body was trembling as she gave in and Alex finally pulled the shirt up and threw it on the ground.

- I want you too, Marissa whispered, her body on fire. She helped Alex to take off her shirt as well and they kissed again, their bare skins touching. Marissa's whole body was shivering and she felt like dying when Alex's hands got to her belt.

- You.. she said against her will, know... that we... can't. She could_ feel_ Alex's heart beat faster and faster as she was taking off Marissa's belt. Marissa passed her fingers in Alex's hairs, letting the girl undress her. _Actions speaks louder than words. _Alex stopped.

- You're right, she said, her hands still on the belt. Marissa was still playing with her hairs.

- I am? She asked, her eyes begging Alex to keep insisting. Alex gave her a weak smile.

- Why do you have to be so damn sexy? She joked without laughing as she backed off, grabbing her shirt from the floor. Marissa stayed speechless for a moment, not realising what was happening. She watched Alex zip her bag and swing it on her shoulder.

- Be a good girl, she said as she walked through the door. Marissa was still against the wall, shirtless. She heard Alex lock the door and start the car. At that moment, Marissa was needier than ever. And she couldn't think straight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour passed and all Alex could think about what Marissa's body and smell. That definitely meant something : She was in love with her. She could spend days and the hell, the rest of her life, not knowing what was up with Dean. I love Marissa, Alex said out loud, not Dean, and the simple fact of saying it made her feel good, happier than ever. But quickly, her mood went down again. This week was a total blur. Yes, her Club was getting more and more popular and yes, she **was** making a lot of money, but money has never been a problem for Alex, neither for Marissa. Come to think of it, Alex didn't need this whole Club renovation at all, they were perfectly happy with the old Exotica, which was still popular, simply not as much as it is now, and Alex did not need this school. She did not want to be in L.A right now, she wanted to be with Marissa. Her phone rang. _If it's her,_ she thought with a smile, _I'm driving back home_.

- Hello? Alex said.

- Hey, what's making you so happy.

- Jody, Alex said, disappointed.

- I'm sorry for not being Marissa! Jody replied. I'll hang up so she might call...

- Jody come on, Alex said, I just thought... so what's up?

- Nothing much. I knew you're coming to L.A tonight so I thought you could spend the night over at my house.

- Marissa's going to kill me.

- What Marissa ignores, Marissa can't be mad about.

- No believe me, Alex said, Marissa will know.

- What, she's spying on you or something? Jody joked.

- Well, Alex sighted, I kind of promised her no more lies, and...

- That's so sweet, Jody sarcastically said, so now you got to do exactly what Marissa tells you to?

- No Jody, that's not it! Alex said, getting angry.

- That's exactly what it sounds like.

- Well you know what? You're wrong. I'm not doing anything because **Marissa** asked me to. Jody smiled.

- So I'll see you at height? Alex smiled as well.

- No you won't. And you know why? Because **I **don't want to. Goodnight Jody. Alex hung up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa was filling up some papers since today was the recording company's last work day of the free week contract.

- Miss, that's the wrong form, the worker said.

- Oh, I'm sorry... Marissa apologised, putting away Exotica's work application forms, which she was about to sign.

- This was a rough week, uh? The man said again. Marissa sighted. Alex didn't call her at all. Not the mention what happened on friday night...

- Kind of, she coldly said.

- It's the first time I see you here, he said. And I've been in the club during the whole week. Marissa finally managed to sign the correct forms and handed them to the worker.

- I only work on week-ends, she replied. She then noticed he was about to reply, so she added :

- Thank you for everything. The worker got the hint and left the office. Marissa closed the door and lighted up a cigarette. _God_, she thought, _finally gone_!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Isn't she coming home tonight? Summer asked. She and Marissa were hanging around the bar. Marissa nodded.

- Okay... then what are you doing here? Coop, it's eleven o'clock! She might already be home...

- Maybe, Marissa said, but she'd be tired from her week-end. She's probably sleeping so she wouldn't mind if I come home late.

- I just thought, Summer mumbled, that you would be anxious to see her... Marissa raised her shoulders and looked away. The truth is, was Alex anxious to see her? Last friday, she just left, and she haven't called her at all during the week end... Maybe she wanted to stay in L.A with that Dean guy, or worse, with Jody. Marissa is probably the last person Alex wants to see right now, the brunette thought with pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex turned off the engine once she had parked the car in the driveway and stayed in the car. A mess, that's what she was. She passed her fingers in her hair, trying to forget her week-end, but could only remember every details of it. Every single...

_Knock Knock _

_- Alex, are you there? He said in his masculine, sexy voice. Alex turned around, her stuff still unpacked._

_- Dean, she called as she opened the door. Come on in. She closed the door behind him. _

_- So, you came late tonight, he said. I should probably let you sleep a bit, you got a long day tomorrow. Alex checked the time._

_- Yea, she smiled, I was doing some... stuff, she said, and lost count of the time. Dean got closer._

_- Really? What kind of stuff... Alex blushed._

_- Oh you know, work, she lied, blushing even more. Dean gave her the "I'll pretend I believe you" look._

_- I see, he said. Anyway, sleep tight. He put his hand on her shoulder. Alex wanted to push it away, but it seemed impolite. Dean looked straight in her eyes. He must have taken her confused look as a good sign._

_- I'll see you tomorrow, he said with a charming smile. Alex nodded as he left the room. _

She was now in the car since twenty minutes. It was getting cold, however, Alex had all her time. She did not really want to get in the house. Well, not yet... She didn't want to see Marissa now. Not before she had completely forgot everything...

_- Wow, gurl, you're a mess, he joked. Alex pushed him as she got to order her coffee. _

_- It'll be 2.59$, please. Dean handed a five dollar bill to the cashier. Alex pushed his hand._

_- Dean, don't, she said. I can pay for my coffee. He gave her a look._

_- Okay, he said, putting the money back in his pocket, but you owe me. Alex took her coffee and walked for class._

_- I owe you because I paid for my coffee? She asked, trying to get the logic out of it. Dean smiled._

_- How do you feel about sushi? He asked. Alex raised an eyebrow._

_- Sushi? _

_- I'll pick you up around seven, he said, and left her there._

Sick! That's how she feels about sushi. Uncooked fish, with weirdly spicy vegetables next to it... come to think of it, sushi makes her sick. Why did she even go there, eat these stupid sushi's. Alex punched the sterring wheel, mad at herself... Guilt was eating her inside.

_- What, already? She asked._

_- We said seven, he replied. Alex checked the time, once again. We need to talk, she thought, and this might be my chance to clear some things with him. _

_- Okay, just let me grab my jacket. _

Alex was now freezing, but she couldn't afford to go home. _She will know_, Alex was thinking. Her phone rang again. She checked the caller ID. It was Jody. Alex ignored it. She now had 9 missed calls, mostly from Jody... and some from Dean.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jody was driving since now 3 hours and her eyes were shutting by themselves. Seriously, what a boring road. How could Alex drive that long twice every month? She threw her cell phone on the empty seat next to her. _She might be ignoring my calls_, she thought with anger, _but she won't ignore my fist._ "Welcome to Newport Beach " a sign said. Jody speeded up. Finally.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Okay Coop, I'm like, really tired. I'm going home. Marissa stood up as Summer was leaving.

- What already?

- Already? Marissa, it's 2 AM! Summer screamed, out of it. I don't know what happened between you and Alex, but you can't keep me from going home because of it.

- What are you talking about, Marissa asked with denial.

- Yes Summer, a voice said behind them, what are you talking about? Both girls turned to face the voice's owner.

- Jody? Summer asked with confusion.

- What are you doing here? Marissa rudely asked. I mean, you know... away from home... where you should be.

- Why aren't **you** home? Jody asked in the same aggressive way. Summer's eyes were switching from Jody to Marissa, to Jody, to Marissa.

- Okay what's going on here? She finally asked.

- I don't know, Jody said with a smile. But someone is clearly avoiding her girlfriend... Marissa was about to reply.

- Yea, tell me about it! Summer said.

- What? Marissa said. Summer, I am NOT avoiding Alex!

- Of course not, Jody said, rolling her eyes.

- And what are you doing here? Marissa asked, getting closer to the Latina, trying to intimidate her with her length.

- I came to see Alex, Jody replied.

- She's not here, Marissa said, so you go ahead and leave.

- Okay, Jody said. I'm heading to her apartment.

- You mean OUR apartment.

- Oh, so you DO still remember that you two live together, Jody smirked.

- What is that suppose to mean, Marissa asked, angrier than ever.

- Nothing, I'm just thinking, you must be a hell of a girlfriend, not even being home to greet your lover after you haven't seen, nor talked to her for the whole week-end...

- How did you know we haven't talked? Marissa asked, worried, angry and jealous at the same time, realising that Jody knew more than she did.

- I didn't, Jody smiled. I figured it out. I mean, look at you face, why would she call you...

- OKAY THAT'S IT, Summer screamed, pulling Marissa closer to her as the brunette was about to jump on Jody.

- Yea, you better hold that bitch because if she makes a move on me... Jody started, not scared at all.

- Marissa, calm down, Summer said. Jody, I haven't seen you since two years so I'm guessing you got a good reason to drive all the way to newport, so spill it out. Marissa did calm down, interested.

- It's between me and Alex, Jody simply said. I got to see her. She... got me worried. And she won't answer my calls, she admitted.

- What's wrong with Alex, Marissa asked in a trembling tone. She didn't call me at all this week end... that's unusual. Summer took a deep breath. _Okay Roberts, _she thought,_ you'll regret this later on tonight, but Coop is your best friend... _

_- _Jody, why don't you sleep at my house tonight? She proposed. You, she said to Marissa, you get your ass home and you check what's wrong with Alex. Jody could come over tomorrow morning to see her. Jody and Marissa were both staring at each other. Summer couldn't tell who wanted to kill the other one the most. She also couldn't tell which one of them was the most worried...

- Okay, Jody finally said. I believe that Al needs her girl right now, so you go ahead. I'll see her tomorrow morning. Marissa nodded. She knew Jody had just made a sacrifice, but she couldn't thank her. Too much pride.

- Good night, she simply said as she hurried to her car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They were sitting there since now an hour. Alex was on a red bench while Dean was sitting across the table, on a chair. The blonde had barely touched her plate. Sushi just wasn't for her. _

_- So, how's your club? Dean asked. Alex smiled and told him all the success Exotica was getting. _

_- Thank you, I guess, she finally said. _

_- You are more than welcome, Dean replied as he got up and sat next to her on the bench. Alex turned her head to face him. _

_- You know, she said, I appreciate all you did for me, I really do, but I think that you should help some other managers now. Exotica is having enough success and there's some pretty mediocre clubs around there, Alex joked. _

_- Hey, Dean said, there's no such thing as enough success. We can always have more... _

_- Yes, Alex said again, but greed is a terrible sin. We should enjoy what we have, while we have it... Dean's eyes were sparkling. _

_- We only live once, right? He said, getting closer. Alex's blood rushed. RED ALARM. That's totally not what she meant... _

_- That's why, Alex said, trying to keep focused on her words while Dean's lips were coming closer, I will not come to the manager's school anymore. I want to give my chance to other people too..._

_- You're such a thoughtful girl, Dean said. But believe me when I say it, I enjoy helping you..._

_- I know, I was just saying that you could do so much more than that with your abilities. Dean smiled and, without a warning, kissed Alex who got caught by surprise. It took her the time to realise what was happening to push him away. But it wasn't soon enough..._

_- ALEX! Someone screamed, bringing the whole restaurant's attention on them. _

_- Jody? Alex chocked. She still couldn't believe what she just did... and Jody had to witness it?_

_- WHAT ARE YOU DOING? The latina kept screaming, out of her. _

_- Jody please, Alex begged, aware of all the eyes staring at her. Be quiet... _

_- Hi, Dean politely said, I'm Dean..._

_- Ashmore, Jody cut him with discuss, yes, I know. Dean looked at Alex with confusion._

_- Friend of yours? Alex nodded. _

_- Listen Jody, she said, why don't we talk about this later... _

_- Don't you slightly feel guilty? Jody asked. Like you know... a bit? AT ALL?? _

_- Listen, lady, Dean said, I don't care if you're friend with Alex, but I will not allow you to talk this way with my girlfriend while I'm around, okay? Jody started to laugh hysterically. _

_- Your girlfriend? She screamed. Alex was more embarrassed than ever. Jody turned to face Alex. HIS GIRLFRIEND? She asked, still laughing, not believing her eyes and ears. How about Marissa? _

_- You mean Alex's co manager? Dean asked. Alex gave Dean a look. Co manager? That's what Marissa had told him? _

_- What does she have to do in all that? Dean asked. Jody's laugh became more hysterical than ever._

_- TRUE, she screamed. What does SHE have to do in all that, uh? Nothing, nothing at all, she said. Right, Alex? I mean, if she's not important enough to call, I guess she's not important enough to mention neither... She's just useful when you're needy, right? OH, she's the new me. A FUCKFRIEND, nothing else... how sweet... _

_- Jody shut up, Alex finally managed to say, her body trembling. She was really feeling sick right now. _

_- That's enough, Dean said, putting his arm around Alex's shoulders, which made her feel even more sick. Come on honey, I'll bring you back home... Alex pushed him away. Her head was spinning. All she could see was Marissa. Marissa everywhere. And all she could feel was guilt. And shame. _

_- Don't call me honey! Alex said, looking straight in Dean's eyes. I am not your girlfriend, she said. Dean was more confused than ever._

_- But you were flirting with me... Alex could hear Jody laugh louder and she really felt like beating the crap out of her. _

_- I was not! She screamed, trying to cover Jody's laughs. Tears started falling. That's just prefect, she thought. _

_- And here I was, admiring your honesty with Marissa... Jody started, but the truth is, you never cared about anyone but yourself...you're just a... _

_- That's it, Alex cut her, you've done enough. She took Jody's car keys from her hands and left the restaurant, leaving both Jody and Dean behind. She could hear costumers whisper as she walked near them. __**Great, she thought, just fucking great**__... She found Jody's car, took it and left. _

Alex couldn't hold her tears anymore. Her face buried in her arms, she was sobbing in silent. Why the hell was she feeling this bad? Dean kissed her, not the other way around... That's what Alex kept telling herself on her way home. Dean kissed her... _He wouldn't if he knew about Marissa. _ She did omit to mention her by purpose. She did gave him reasons to think he got a shot by accepting all his invitations... **She was guilty**. Her body was shivering. She was cold, she haven't ate a thing since now more than 24 hours, and she wanted to puke. But more than anything, she needed Marissa's warm body, although she didn't deserve it. And the simple thought of it, of never having Marissa again, made her heart ache in a scary way. _She's got to forgive me,_ she thought... At that moment, she heard a car's engine and recognised Marissa's BM. The blonde haven't realised that the car was missing. _What was she doing out this late?_ She thought.

Marissa quickly got out of her car and noticed the black jeep. She then noticed Alex in it. _What was she doing in the jeep at 3 AM?_ Marissa hurried out of the car, more and more worried. And as she got close to the jeep, Alex finally opened the door and got out. They both started at each other, confused and scared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

... yea. I'm sorry about making them cry. But the drama has just begun.

- Ethereal123


	8. Confessions

Hello dear readers. Do I really have to say that I do not own the characters, nor the show? I mean we all know that, right?

So well whatever this story takes places a few years after the second season, but in my version, Alex and Marissa never broke up and their relationship has only grown stronger since then. So yea, read and judge.

**- Summer and Jody? I don't know... I'm such a big fan of Summer and Seth... well I guess we'll see. **

**- Thanks for the reviews. !**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8 - Confessions**

Marissa slowly got closer, until she could hear Alex's heartbeat. They both remained silent, waiting for the other one to talk first. Alex put her hands on her jeep's door so they would stop shaking and looked straight in Marissa's questioning eyes, however, words wouldn't come out of her mouth. She felt a pressure on her leg and realised Marissa was pushing her body against hers and, without any notice, the brunette started kissing her. It started with a soft kiss, then it became more rough : she was practically attacking her lips with hunger. Confused, Alex let the brunette walk her hands all over her body, bringing her closer, touching every inch of her body...

- I, she said before kissing Alex again, was so... another kiss, worried... about you. Marissa let go of Alex's lips so she could face her girlfriend. Alex could clearly see tears in Marissa's green eyes.

- No phone call, no nothing, Marissa said again as she was running her fingers in the blonde's hair. And considering the way we ended things on friday...

- I know, Alex cut Marissa, I'm really sorry about that...

- And I ran into Jody today, Marissa added. Alex's face dropped.

- Jody? Where, here? She asked, trying not to sound so worried.

- Yea, at the club.

- What did she want? I mean... did she tell you anything? Alex was trying to control her voice rate. And her panic.

- Said she needed to see you, Marissa replied, not realising Alex's suspicious behaviour.

- Oh

- She told me that it was between you and her, the brunette added with a trusting smile. Alex felt a raindrop on her hand. Apparently, so did Marissa.

- Come on, she said, taking Alex's hand, let's get inside. The blonde let her girlfriend drag her inside their apartment, and in their bedroom.

- Did it sound important? Alex asked.

- Well, Marissa replied as she pinned Alex to the wall, she told me it could wait until tomorrow morning, and that you needed your girl tonight. She captured Alex's lips and, this time, Alex didn't fight, she didn't try to understand, she simply enjoyed the kiss. She put her own hands on Marissa's hips and brought her closer as she kissed her back. The kiss became more and more passionate. _You got to tell her_, Alex thought, _you don't deserve this._.. Tears started falling from Alex's shut eyes as she kept kissing the one person that mattered the most to her, the same person she will soon have to hurt... because it was the right thing to do.

- Al what's wrong? Marissa asked. She didn't need to see the tears to feel them. That's how close they were. Alex tried to speak, but words wouldn't come out. Marissa started rubbing her waist, trying to make her feel more comfortable. But feeling Marissa's touch was hurting Alex more than anything else. She was cold, and feeling guilty, and shivering, and couldn't speak, and the tears wouldn't stop...

- Sweetie you're shaking, Marissa noticed. Shaking wasn't really the word. Alex's body was having huge convulsions. Marissa forced her to lay on the bed, and climbed on top of her, trying to appease her girlfriend's spasms with her body's weight.

- Shshh, she said, kissing away the tears. Stop crying, I'm here. Everything is going to be allright... She felt Alex's body calm down, and the tears stopped falling. Marissa smiled at Alex.

- So, you want to tell me what's going on? She asked. As Alex tried to speak, her body started to shake again. Marissa massed her shoulders, dropping kisses in her neck until the convulsions stopped again.

- I'm sorry, she whispered. You don't have to tell me, it's okay...

- I want to, Alex finally managed to say. She got up, forcing Marissa to get up as well. Alex pushed Marissa's hand and quit the bed.

- Marissa, she said, this is serious. As she got away from Marissa's touch, she re-gained control of herself.

- I noticed, Marissa replied as she sat back on the bed. Honey what's wrong?

- You remember Dean Ashmore?

- The attractive person over who we got into a fight last week? Marissa asked as she got up.

- ... yes, him, Alex said.

- What about him? Alex, don't tell me you saw him again... Marissa started.

- He's the owner of the school where I go, Alex replied, it's kind of obvious that I ran into him...

- Well I'm guessing you haven't just run into him. Alex avoided eye contact.

- Marissa... she said, this is really hard for me, could you please let me say it without any interruption? Marissa sighted loudly, but didn't reply.

- This week-end, Alex said, he invited me to eat sushi.

- You hate sushi, Marissa pointed out.

- Thanks for not interrupting. Marissa crossed her arms, waiting for Alex to continue.

- I figured it would be a great opportunity for me to thank him for everything's he's done for me... and to tell him that I did not want to attend to that school anymore.

- But Alex, Marissa started, why would you tell him that? This institution really helped your club...

- It's taking too much of my time, Alex replied, looking straight at Marissa. Time I would rather spend with you... She tried to get closer but Marissa backed off.

- I'm guessing that's not it, Marissa said, because you wouldn't be shaking like that if nothing else would have happened...

- No, Alex replied, you're right. She backed off as well.

- ... are you planning on telling me...

- We had a misunderstanding, Dean and I.

- Misunderstanding? Marissa asked. "I want to spend more time with my girlfriend" Sounds pretty clear to me.

- Well, Alex said, staring at Marissa's shoes, that's not exactly what I told him...

- What exactly have you told him? Alex remained silent.

- ... Does he know about me? At all? Alex looked up.

- Of course, she said. He knows you as... my co-manager.

- So you haven't told him a thing? Marissa screamed.

- I thought you already did! That time you saw him, I thought you told him everything so I assumed he knew and therefore, didn't tell him.

- Nice try, Marissa coldly said.

- You think?

- No actually it sucks. So what happened next?

- I told him I did not need his help anymore, and that he could use his abilities for something else... Alex was looking anywhere but at Marissa, and the brunette noticed it.

- And then? She asked, her arms still crossed.

- ... I.. we... Alex couldn't speak.

- ... You kissed, Marissa said as a statement. Alex felt the broken tone in Marissa's voice and immediately looked up.

- He kissed me, she said. Marissa sighted loudly and pushed Alex out of her way.

- Right because that changes everything.

- Yes, it does! Alex replied as she got in the doorway.

- Get out of my way, Marissa said.

- No.

- Alex, he wouldn't have kissed you if he knew we were together.

- Who knows? I'm hard to resist...

- You really think it's a good timing for jokes? Marissa replied as she turned around and started to pack a bag.

- Listen I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen, I pushed him right away, I swear.

- That's your version of the facts.

- What is that suppose to mean? Alex asked.

- You want to know what I think? Marissa screamed, leaving her bag and looking straight at Alex.

- You got all my attention, Alex crossed her arms.

- I think... you... wanted him to kiss you.

- WHAT Marissa...

- Do NOT interrupt me... All these times you were going to L.A, I bet you had a couples of cup of coffee with him as well, ain't I right? And you showing up at his apartment, and him showing up at your club... No wonder you were so distant all the time!

- Marissa what are you trying to say... Alex started.

- All this time... you were cheating on me. Alex's face dropped.

- ... How can you say that.

- The evidences are against you. Oh and what is that guilty expression I see on your face?

- It's not guilt, Alex replied, it's disappointment. Because I cannot believe I'm hearing this.

- Oh please, stop your act.

- So you really think I was cheating on you all that time? You really think I'm that lame? Alex asked in a really low, broken voice.

- No, Marissa replied, shaking her head. You're not the lame one, I am. You see, all this time, I was trusting you... taking care of your club while you were gone, supporting everything. Damn it Alex I loved you! Marissa cried out.

- ..._loved_? Alex stayed speechless as Marissa finished packing her bag. She watched her leave the room without trying to let her stay... Marissa reached the front door and stopped.

- Jody knows about it, she simply said as a statement. Alex raised an eyebrow, and suddenly understood and ran after Marissa.

- What exactly did she tell you? She asked.

- Wrong, Marissa replied, heartbroken. The right answer was "there's nothing to know". Alex looked down.

- I guess it's over, Marissa said again as she opened the door. Outside, there rain had gotten stronger. Alex reached her wrist.

- Wait, she said as she took a look at the weather, where will you go? Marissa hand was shaking so bad that Alex could feel it by only holding the wrist. Marissa looked at her, holding her tears. Her whole body was shivering. If only she could...

- I don't know, she replied. Alex's arms seemed so warm and comfortable right now...

- Look deep in your heart, Alex said, her green eyes sparkling because of her tears, do you really think I'd be able to do it? After all we had... you truly believe I would have... A strong wind started blowing, making both girls shiver.

- I can't trust my heart anymore, Marissa replied. Alex let go of Marissa's wrist.

- Ok, she said. If that's all the trust we've built in five years, then I think you're right. Marissa gave her a confused look.

- You should go, she added, making it clear. Leave. Marissa nodded. She picked up her bag and left the door she heard Alex close behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex laid against the door and slid her body until she hit the floor. Holding her hands together, she tried to understand what had just happened. How come they came to that? All these years of love, trust and communication and now, a simple kiss has broken up their relationship. Alex wanted to believe that Jody had told something to Marissa, she wanted to be mad at the latina. But she couldn't. All that Alex could get out of this situation was that Marissa didn't trust her. Whatever Jody told her, Marissa should have known better. Alex's vision became blur as she stopped holding back the tears. Engulfing her face in her arms, she sobbed silently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer was laying on her bed, princess sparkle in her arms, waiting for Jody to speak. Being Marissa's best friend, Summer learned to be patient and wait for the person to give in and speak from himself. Pretending not to care, she was brushing her pony's hair and whistling.

- Are you playing with a pony? Jody asked as she laid on the bed, next to Summer.

- Oh, come closer, Summer said with sarcasm, make yourself comfortable.

- You're the one who invited me.

- I didn't have much choice, did I? Summer replied. Jody smiled.

- You're so cute, she said as she pinched her cheek.

- What the hell get your hands off me.

- Look at you, Jody said, you're trying so hard to help out Alex and Marissa, when the truth is, you don't know how screwed up their relationship is.

- Oh Jody, please, Summer said, Marissa and Summer are together for almost five years, they're the cutest couple I've ever seen. And they got an honest relationship. Jody raised an eyebrow.

- If you say so, she replied as she laid back in bed. Summer hit the pillow next to her.

- Okay fine, she said, spill it. What do you know?

- You don't want to know...

- Yes I do.

- No you don't. Summer pushed Jody who fell from the bed.

- Aïe, Jody screamed as she held her head, damn it what's wrong with you. Summer got up and help Jody.

- Oh I'm sorry. You should learn not to mess with me... Jody pushed Summer back, who hit the wall so hard a picture frame fell.

- Yea, she replied, you too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa was driving for now an hour. She had no idea where she was heading, neither where she was. She couldn't see much of the road because of all that rain, however, the good new was that at 4am, there wasn't much traffic. Her soaked body was still shivering as she kept driving god knows where. She cried so much tears wouldn't fall anymore. Usually, when she was feeling that empty and broken, she would run in Alex's arms and everything would go away. The thought of it made her cry even more. What the hell was she doing? She needed Alex. She couldn't live without Alex. No matter how mad she was, deep down, she couldn't believe that Alex was guilty of an unfair. Making her decision, Marissa pushed the break and made a U-turn. They had to talk, she thought, they could fix this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Okay this is obviously not working, Jody pointed out.

- What's that? Summer asked.

- Me, here, at your house.

- Oh, Summer said. I know...

- They're probably done talking, Jody said. I'll head over there.

- Hell no, Summer ran after Jody. They might be... you know... Jody smiled.

- I'll join, she replied with a wicked wink.

- Ah gross.

- Aren't you the one who said they were the cutest couple? Jody teased her.

- I didn't mean it that way! You know what, just go, Summer said. I'm not going to stop you.

- Like you could anyway, Jody replied before opening the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa's heart was racing. The simple thought of heading to her apartment was making her feel alive again. In a few minutes, she will be able to touch Alex again, to smell her perfume and, if she gets lucky, to kiss her... Then a thought crossed her mind : Alex asked her to leave. Simply showing up at Alex's door wouldn't fix anything. She really hurt her girlfriend... what if Alex didn't want her anymore? Marissa didn't realise the red light. She tried breaking but her speed was way too fast and the road were too wet, therefore, the brunette lost control of her car which spun on himself. Marissa screamed as strong as she could as her car was heading straight in the ocean. She reached the hand break and tried pushing it, but it was stuck. She was only a few feet away from the ocean... Marissa put all her weight on the hand break and finally got the car immobilised. That's when she heard honking. Everything happened so fast. Marissa started to panic as she couldn't remove the hand break. That truck was heading straight, she could see it even with all the rain, and the truck had way too much speed to break. Marissa tried, but she couldn't scream. Her whole body was paralysed by the white light which was getting closer and closer. Then nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

... yep. They did it. They broke up... don't hate me.

- Ethereal123


	9. Last Breath

Hello dear readers. Do I really have to say that I do not own the characters, nor the show? I mean we all know that, right?

So well whatever this story takes places a few years after the second season, but in my version, Alex and Marissa never broke up and their relationship has only grown stronger since then. So yea, read and judge.

**- Yea, I got hit too when I was a kid. Hope you're okay now. As for Marissa… you'll know soon.  
- And sorry for all that drama I just looove it so much. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9 – Last breath**

Alex had fallen asleep when she heard the phone ring. Opening her eyes, she noticed she was on the ground and tried to remember what had happened... which didn't take much time. Her heart tightened against her chest. The phone kept ringing. What time was it anyway? Did she really have to take that call? She stayed on the ground, remembering how Marissa had just left the house. Her throat was sore. Alex shut her eyes, trying to get back to sleep and hoping to never wake up again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jody opened the door and realised the weather.

- Jeez, when did that happen? She asked. Summer was standing behind her.

- As much as I hate you, I can't let you drive in that weather, Summer sighted. If you die, we will have to wear black for a while and it really isn't my color. Jody smiled and closed the door.

- That's so sweet of you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Holly shit, Charles screamed before getting out of the truck. Flipping his cellphone open, he dialled 9-1-1 before reaching the BMW. The car was already a mess, he thought, before pulling out the door so he could see the victim. He felt his heart break. A young lady... around her daughter's age.

- Oh Lord... he said, looking at her. Charles knew enough about casualties for not moving Marissa's body. If her neck was hurt, it could kill her. Her eyes opened.

- I'm so sorry, the old man said thought his beard, the emergency are coming, we'll get you out of this, I promise... can you hear me? The brunette smiled and moved her hand. She was trying to reach her purse. Charles picked it up and handed her the bag. She took her cellphone. She was trying to speak. Charles got closer.

- Is there anything I can do? He asked.

- Call Alex, Marissa said in a breath. Charles took the phone as Marissa's eyes closed again. The emergency arrived. A young man got out of the car in a hurry.

- What happened? He asked. Charles ran to him and explained everything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone kept ringing. Alex had enough and got up. She knocked her body against the wall, the table and the couch before getting to her phone. But she didn't care since she was way too hurt to even feel pain anymore. She checked her phone. It was an unknown number. She stared at the phone for a while, then finally answered.

- Hello, she said in an empty voice.

- Yes, may I speak with Alex please? A professional voice said. Alex thought it was Dean.

- What do you want, she coldly asked.

- You're Alex? I'm Dr.Nicolas Sanchez, ambulance man at Newport's hospital. Alex had an awfully bad feeling.

- Is Marissa okay? She asked.

- Marissa? That's her name? He asked. Alex heard him write down something. She insisted that we call you, he explained, but please, remain calm. We are taking her to the emergency room...

- I'm coming, Alex replied before closing the phone, grabbing her coat and leaving the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa felt strong hands carrying her carefully in the ambulance and jumping out. Her whole body was in pain She heard them close the doors and she could tell the ambulance was now moving. A young man was standing next to her and making sure she was still breathing.

- Do not move, he warned her, it could only harm you.

- Have you ... called... Alex? Marissa asked. Nicolas gave her a confident look.

- Yes, m'am, I just did. Marissa grabbed his hand and squeezed it pretty hard for a women that hurt.

- You can't let me die... she begged. Nicolas bended down so he could get to her level.

- You won't...

- Not before I see her...

- You won't die, Nicolas promised. Marissa gave him a weak smile.

- Just keep me alive one more hour. I'm not asking more. Nicolas caressed Marissa's forehead.

- Shshh, he hushed, talking is weakening you. The brunette closed her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex drove as fast as she could. Good thing there was no traffic. Her heart was racing as she kept reproducing the worst scenarios. _Nothing happened Alex_, she told herself, _Marissa is just fine. _She parked her car and ran to the front door. After sliding twice, ended up reaching a dry surface and stopped to catch her breath. On her left, two doctors passed in a hurry with a carriage on which a body was resting. It didn't take much time for Alex to figure...

- Marissa! She screamed as she reached the carriage and recognised the brunette. Her girlfriend had her eyes shut and seemed to be hurt pretty bad. Alex's hands started shaking as she ran as fast as the doctors, not taking an eye away from Marissa. Alex grabbed her girlfriend's hand and squeezed it as tears were falling from her eyes.

- _Oh my god_... she whispered. Marissa felt her hand and opened her eyes.

-_Alex_? She asked. _You came._ She had a weak smile.

- I'm here baby, Alex cried. Don't worry...

- I'm ... sorry.. about, everything... Marissa said before closing her eyes, as if she had put all the strength that was left in her to say that sentence.

- Marissa... Alex said in a tough voice, controlling her convulsions, listen to me, you have to fight. A man stopped Alex as the two doctors took Marissa away.

- You know the victim? The man asked.

- We live together, Alex replied.

- Would you say you're responsible of her?

- Totally, Alex replied without hesitation.

- Ok. I'm Nicolas Sanchez, I'll need some information about her. Alex nodded. She couldn't feel anything anymore... this was really happening.

- And since she's not in a position to judge, I'll need you to make some choices about her treatments.

- Do whatever it takes to save her, Alex said in an empty tone. She didn't want to hear this.

- Miss, she'll need intensive treatments... she's hurt really bad. It's going to be expensive, and painful, and she might not be independent for a good amount of time...

- Do **whatever it takes**, Alex repeated. Nicolas smiled.

- I just understood why she needed to see you so bad. I'll inform the doctors about your choices and be right back with some forms. Have a seat. Alex nodded and slowly sat down as Nicolas ran in the opposite way. _ If only she would have shut up about the kiss. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex jolted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was early in the morning and the hospital was empty and quiet.

- I'm sorry, Dr. Sanchez apologised as he sat down next to her. Alex had a broken expression.

- She'll make it, he promised, we found her quickly after the sad incident, and since you showed up right away, we got her in the intensive cares without losing a second. She's got all the chances on her side, thanks to you. Alex nodded.

- I.. she said, before shutting up.

- Whatever had happened between you two, Nicolas said, do not feel guilty. This is not your fault. Alex gave him a confused look, wondering how he knew that something had happened between them.

- She was carrying a bag full of clothes, he explained. I know, it doesn't mean anything, she could been coming from a trip but she insisted so much on seeing you before dying... I mean she wanted to see you as soon as possible, so I figured, you know... I talk to much, don't I? Alex was observing the wall with blood donations. What was Nicolas saying already? She stopped listening before he even opened his mouth. It **was** her fault, no need to deny it. Nicolas realised he had lost Alex's interest.

- I will need your.. sister's, he said after an hesitation, full name, with an address and phone number...

- Girlfriend.

- Pardon me?

- She's my girlfriend, Alex replied.

- I know, Nicolas smiled as he passed her the form to fill. I just didn't...

- It's fine, Alex said as she filled up all the blanks. Anything else?

- Yes. I'll need your signature here, to confirm that you're responsible of her and that you approve all the treatments we are providing. Alex signed the paper.

- Thank you. He stood up.

- Wait, she said.

- Is there anything I can do? He politely asked.

- Can I make a phone call?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jody had never seen Summer that silent. In fact, she had never seen herself that silent neither. They were both in their own world as the latina was driving them to the hospital. Alex had called a few minutes ago, Summer had picked up. They didn't know much about the details. They had a fight, Marissa had left, she got into a car accident. That's all Alex had told Summer. That's all they knew. Jody discretely checked Summer to make sure she was still holding on. Since the phone call, they haven't exchanged a word. Summer had quickly dressed up and Jody followed her, insisting to drive. Summer did not make a fuss since they both knew she wasn't emotionally stable enough to control a car. Jody sighted. Something about Summer's mood was affecting her too. She didn't like seeing her that hurt.

They both got out of the car and walked in the hospital. It was now 6 Am. _I told Marissa I'll see Alex in the morning,_ Jody thought with sarcasm, but even for Jody, the event was way too tragic for sarcasm. They took the elevator and finally reached Marissa's door. Alex was sitting next to it, eyes shut. Summer gave a look to Jody who understood and got closer to Alex.

- Honey, you awake? She softly asked, touching Alex's hand. Alex opened her eyes, stood up and hugged Jody as strong as she could, crying. Jody hugged Alex back.

- She'll be fine, Jody said. Don't worry...

- I should be in that room, Alex sobbed, not her... she doesn't deserve it...

- Hey, Jody replied, keeping her soft voice that Summer had never heard before, no one deserves it, okay? She'll be just fine. We're all here to help. Alex finally let go of Jody who dried Alex's tears with her fingers.

- Summer, Alex said. I'm so sorry.. she hugged her too.

- You got nothing to be sorry for, Summer assured her. She had trouble comforting Alex since she was just as devastated as her friend was. They all heard footsteps. It was Nicolas. Alex turned around to face him.

- What's happening? Alex asked.

- She's sleeping. Nicolas said. The operation is almost done.

- How is she? Summer asked. I mean, what have you done to her...

- She broke a lot of ribs, and one of them had almost pierced her lungs. Alex felt like fainting. Jody held her hand, helping her to stay focussed.

- It was placed in a dangerous way, Nicolas explained. The doctor had to open up her chest and remove the broken rib before it made any damage. Right now, they are probably replacing all her bones before stitching her back. She's also got a harmed leg... but no worry, he said right away, she will walk again in no time. The leg injury is not that serious.

- Oh my god, Summer asked, will she have like a huge scar all across her chest after the operation? Alex stared at Summer.

- How dare you ask? Alex asked. All **I **care about is seeing alive...

- Me too, Summer replied, not offended by Alex. But not Marissa. She will care about a huge scar across her chest. Alex blushed.

- You're right... I... she turned to face Nicolas who almost felt like disappearing.

- Do not worry about this, he assured them. Thanks to the technologies, a little whole was enough to operate, and the stitches will be made in a discreet way. You will really have to** know** where it is to see it.

- Thank god, Alex said. When can we see her?

- As soon as they finish stitching her. In a few hours. However, Nicolas said, we had to use some serious anasthesic products. She might never wake up.

- WHAT? Alex screamed, becoming hysterical. Jody held her back, trying to make her calm down.

- You agreed to do whatever it takes, Nicolas warned her as Jody was keeping Alex close to her. Without these products, there's no way we could have done the operation, it would have been way to painful, and without the operation, she would have died right away.

- You did the right thing, Jody said. She'll be fine.

- If everything goes well, Nicolas said, she should be awake in a few hours.

- Thank you, Summer said.

- You're welcome, Nicolas shyly smiled and left them. He wasn't used to hysterical families yet. Maybe that's something doctors never gets used to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 10 Am. All three girls had fallen asleep on the chairs. Summer's cellphone alarm woke them up.

- You're in an hospital, Einstein! Jody said. You got to keep these things closed!

- It was closed! Summer replied. The alarm works even when its close. She hurried turning off the alarm.

- I'm going to call my boss and take the day off, Summer said as she stood up. Jody nodded, her eyes on Alex who was still sleeping peacefully.

- What about her? Jody asked.

- Let her sleep, Summer said. She needs it. Jody nodded.

- And Jody? She said. Jody looked up.

- I'm glad you're here with us... You're a good person to have around. Jody smiled.

- You should hurry calling your boss before she freaks out because you're late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer explained everything to Helena who got really worried about Marissa's situation. Summer told her that there was nothing she could do right now, and that she would keep her informed as soon as her friend wakes up. _Because she WILL wake up_, Summer thought. When she got back upstairs, she had tree cups of coffee and a dozen of donuts. Alex's head was resting on Jody's shoulder.

- Got you some breakfast, Summer whispered. Jody took the coffee.

- Thank you, she said before taking a sip. I really needed that. Alex started moving.

- Hey there, Jody said, how are you feeling? Alex stole Jody's cup and took a sip.

- No sugar, she simply said.

- No, Jody replied, because **I** do not like sugar. You know? In **my **coffee, meaning **I** put what **I **want in it, since it's **mine**?

- Your point being...? Alex asked, lost.

- You sure you didn't forget your brain in your dream? Jody replied. Summer got up and handed to Alex her coffee.

- Here you go, she said, with a lot of sugar! She gave Jody a threatening look.

- _What?_ Jody whispered. They heard footsteps. All three girls got up.

- Is she awake? Alex asked. Nicolas gave her a sad look.

- She's still fighting, he said. Summer dropped her coffee.

- I'm.. sorry, she mumbled. She couldn't see straight anymore. What if Marissa never wakes up? Jody picked it up.

- It's okay, she whispered. Alex didn't seem to notice what just happened. She was staring at Nicolas.

- Can I see her? She asked.

- I don't think it's a good idea for you to see her like that. Maybe you should wait a couple of...

- I waited enough, Alex replied. Jody was helping Summer to sit down.

- Al, she said, let's go get some breakfast...

- I'm not leaving her here, Alex replied. What if something happens? What if she needs me, she started crying. Summer couldn't look up. She was just as hurt. Jody felt torn between the two of them, not knowing which one to hold. They both seemed to be equally suffering. She looked at Nicolas for help.

- Ok, he said. But only one visitor at time. Alex nodded and followed him as he opened the door. Jody watched her disappear and sat down next to Summer.

- Will you be okay? She asked. Summer nodded as she laid her head on Jody's shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex let go a sight of relieve. She was expecting the worse. Marissa only had a small bandage on her head, and another one around her left knee. Her face was neat and her neck seemed to be okay. Not scratches. The blonde got closer and passed her hand on Marissa's arms. She was wearing the hospital's robes. She noticed something on the chest...

- That's the bandages, Nicolas explained as Alex was passing her fingers on top of it. It's her operation on the chest.

- Is there a risk that the bones move again? Alex asked.

- There is always a risk, he replied. Which is why the bandages are made as tight as possible. She also won't be able to walk without help for around two weeks. Her leg is not broken, but her knee is seriously injured. Alex checked out the knee.

- I'll take care of her, she assured.

- Even after that, she'll have to reduce her activities as much as possible, and lay in bed, because of her chest operation.

- Until when? She asked.

- We will schedule appointments twice a week. She'll have to rest until the professionals judge that she's fully recovered.

- So she will be, Alex said. Fully recovered?

- Yes, I believe that after a certain amount of time, she will be like new. She's got strong bones, and she's young... Alex nodded.

- My only fear, he admitted, is that she might never wake up. Alex got closer to Marissa and kissed her on the cheek.

- I'll let you two alone, Nicolas said. You're free to visit her whenever you want. Alex nodded as Dr. Sanchez left the room. She took Marissa's cold hand and squeezed it. She could feel her blood pulp. Alex felt the tears on her cheek, but didn't remember crying. With her other hand, she brushed away a streak of hair that had fallen on her girlfriend's face. _You have to wake up_, Alex begged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer had fallen asleep in Jody's arms. Alex did not come back from the room. The latina looked around her. She felt awkward here. This wasn't her place. She and Marissa had never seen eye to eye, as for her and Summer... they probably have exchanged more words these past two days that they have had in the last five years. She felt Summer's body move a bit and tightened her grip. Somehow, she felt responsible of both girls, since she was the only one who wasn't heartbroken about Marissa's situation. _Of course_, she cared. She simply didn't know Marissa as much as Summer or Alex did and, therefore, she was still sane. Summer put her arms around her neck... Jody's eye went wide open.

- Summer, Jody whispered.. honey...

- Humm...

- I can't breath... Jody said. Summer opened her eyes and immediately backed off. Jody felt cold without Summer's warm body against hers.

- Oh my god, I'm sorry, she apologised. Jody smiled.

- It's okay. How are you feeling?

- Bad, Summer replied.

- I'm sure she will be fine, Jody said.

- Yeah, Summer replied as she got up.

- I.. she said, I should give Seth a call. Jody nodded, smiling.

- Ryan too, Summer added right away. She did not want it to sound like if she was running to her boyfriend after sleeping in a girl's arms... which was exactly what she was doing.

- They're friends with Marissa, she explained, I'm sure they'll want to see her...

- You go ahead and do that, Jody said, seeing through Summer's act, but playing the game. I'll go grab some food, she added as she got up as well.

- Alex will have to eventually eat.

- Right, Summer said. So, let's go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hey, how are you holding on in there? Nicolas asked. Alex opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep holding Marissa's hand.

- What time is it? Alex asked.

- 13:00, he replied.

- So that means...

- She's been unconscious for now 8 hours... which means nothing, he quickly added, seeing Alex's expression.

- You said that she should have been awake only a few hours after the operation... The blonde said as she sat down straight, not leaving Marissa's hand. Nicolas though of a professional answer... one that wouldn't alarm her... though thing to do.

- It depends, he finally answered. Alex raised an eyebrow.

- I mean, he said, she's a drinker, right?

- She used to be, Alex replied. But now, she got herself under control. Yes, we do have a couple of drinks at time, I mean, I do own a club after all... but she rarely gets drunk nowadays.

- She used to a lot, Nicolas said. And I'm afraid it has harmed her body.

- What do you mean?

- Her blood is weak. I've also been informed that a few years ago, she passed out and almost died after swallowing a serious amount of painkillers.

- This has been more than five years ago, Alex said. What does it have to do with...

- She weakened her body a lot in the past, Nicolas calmly explained, therefore, in her case, it's harder to fight against our anasthesic products, which were pretty powerful.

- If she doesn't make it... when will I know for sure? Alex asked.

- Quite honestly? You'll never know. She might wake up at this second... _Alex hopefully looked at Marissa who was still sleeping_.. she might wake up in ten years, Nicolas said... or she might never wake up again. Alex played with Marissa's fingers and nails. She had so pretty nails... always taking care of them...

- In ten years? Alex repeated.

- Her heart is beating, Nicolas explained, she's breathing, and these wires are providing her food, which means that her body got all he needs to stay alive. Alex bit her lips.

- But it's expensive, she declared before he did. Nicolas nodded.

- We will never stop providing her all her needs, unless you ask us to. However, you are paying the bills.

- What if I stop the treatments now, and that she was about to wake up. If would make me a murderer!

- No, of course not, Nicolas said, because you didn't know...

- **Do not stop the treatments**, Alex warned him before getting up. I refuse to take that risk.

- Do you have any idea of how expensive it could get after a while?

- **I don't want to hear it!** Alex screamed, leaving the room and hitting Jody who dropped all the food she was carrying. Jody grinned at Nicolas and followed her bestfriend.

- Jeez Alex what's wrong? She asked. Alex stopped at a corner and laid against the wall.

- She might never wake up, she said. Once again, Jody dried her tears with her thumb.

- She will, she assured her.

- You don't know that... Jody smiled.

- You really think she could spend a lifetime unconscious? She said. She'll end up missing you.

- Last time I spoke to her, Alex admitted, I told her to leave the house. Jody seemed confused.

- Hold on... you told her? I thought she left on her own... Alex, what exactly happened last night? And for god's sake, stop crying! Alex gave her a weak smile as she swallowed her tears and went on, re-living the whole scenario.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Jody hitting Marissa ? Not bad, but I guess I'm not sadistic enough.   
So you guys think she will wake up on time?

- Ethereal123


	10. Stay Alive

Hello dear readers. Do I really have to say that I do not own the characters, nor the show? I mean we all know that, right?

So well whatever this story takes places a few years after the second season, but in my version, Alex and Marissa never broke up and their relationship has only grown stronger since then. So yea, read and judge.

**- I am glad you are liking the story P Will she wake up in this chapter? Hum… guess you'll find out. **

**- Thxs for reading and reviewing.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10 - Stay Alive**

Alex was still sitting in front of Marissa's bed when Summer came back with Seth and Ryan.

- Where's Jody? Summer asked.

- She went to Exotica, to make sure everything is under control since I didn't want to leave Marissa alone..

- And how is she? Ryan asked.

- Alive… Alex sighted. She let go of Marissa's hand and stood up.

- I'll let you be alone with her, she said. Ryan nodded as she left the room with Summer and Seth.

- She will make it, right? Summer asked Alex.

- I don't know… Alex replied, tears coming up again. Seth pulled her in his arms.

- Come here, he said. Everything is going to be okay, she's a fighter. And if you need any money at all to keep her in there, you can ask me anytime you want.

- He's right, don't ever let them disconnect her, Summer said.

- No worry about that, Alex assured them. The door opened and Ryan got out, his eyes red.

- It's like if she's sleeping, he said. But she won't wake up.. I can't see her like that.

- Maybe she needs a kiss... perhaps from a sexy princess... ? Seth proposed, looking at Alex who hit him in the stomach.

- God, Seth, she said, smiling for the first time.

- You guys are still here? Nicolas asked as he came back.

- I can't leave her... Alex said.

- You haven't left this room since 4 Am! Nicolas said. She might not wake up for a week, even more... you need to start living again.

- Alex, she's right, Summer said, holding her hand. You haven't ate neither...

- Come on, Seth said. It's my treat. Summer pulled Alex's hand with her as Ryan walked behind.

- If anything happens, he told Nicolas, you dial Alex's cellphone right away.

- I will, Nicolas promised. Now make sure she gets some rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jody was sitting near the bar. Everything was under control, that Mike kid was a pretty good manager, she thought. Taking a sip of beer, she was thinking about what Alex had told her about Marissa accusing her of having an unfair. How could Marissa do that? Jody had never liked Marissa... but accusing Alex of cheating? That was way too much! Especially after all Alex had done for her. And now here she was, the poor girl, feeling guilty about something that she wasn't even the one to blame for. Like if Marissa was so perfect!

- Are you okay? Mike asked as he sat next to her. Jody turned to face him.

- I'm fine, she said.

- I never liked her much neither, he admitted, knowing what she was thinking. But this is beyond everything I... I would have never wished her that...

- Me neither, Jody replied after an hesitation. She might be hateful, but somehow, she makes my Alex happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer was wrapped in Seth's arms while Alex and Ryan were each in their corner, sad and cold.

- We didn't bring you there to watch the food, Seth pointed out.

- I'm not hungry, Alex said, playing with her cellphone which was on the center of the table.

- Maybe if you think strong enough, it would ring... Seth joked. Alex did not hear him, or at least she pretended not to.

- She might have woke up by now, Ryan proposed, getting up.

- Ryan you're not helping! Summer screamed. He gave her a guilty look and sat down.

- That Nicolas guy, Seth said, he promised to call if she wakes up. And Alex you're really hot and everything but no offence if you don't start eating soon you'll become a zombie. Alex sighted.

- Who cares, she said.

- Listen, we're all wretched by what's happening, Alex, Summer said as she put her hand on top of Alex's, but the least we could do is to be alive when she wakes up. Their eyes met.

- She will need us then... Alex nodded.

- You guys are right, she said... she took a fries and put it in her mouth.

- Wow, hi-5 Summer! She's eating! Seth said, raising his fists as a sign of glory. Alex smiled.

- Thanks, I guess, she said. All of you... Ryan put his arms around her shoulders and brought her closer.

- We're here for you, he said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week was the longest Alex had ever lived. She would sleep in the hospital, holding Marissa's hand, and wake up in the morning to check out the club. During that time, either Jody or Ryan would stay near Marissa since Summer works during the day. On the afternoon, Summer and Seth would take over and at night, Alex came back. Meanwhile, Jody slept at Alex and Marissa's apartment, since no one was living there anymore.

It was was 8:00 in the morning when Alex heard knockings on the door. An old man with a beard came in, holding flowers in his arms. Alex stood up and greeted him.

- You must be Alex, Marissa's girlfriend, Charles said. I am so, so sorry... he cried as he put the flowers next to Marissa's bed. Alex understood who the man was.

- You're the one who hit her, she said. He nodded.

- It was so rainy, he explained, and I way too fast. She came out of nowhere. I honked as much as I could, but she seemed stuck... I couldn't do a think... everything happened so fast... Alex felt tears falling on her face as she pictured the scene.

- She's such a beautiful, young girl. Charles looked at her with guilt. She had all her future in front of her, and I took it all way... he added with disgust in his voice.

- Did she talk to you? Before passing out? Charles nodded.

- She only told me to call you. It seemed crucial to her that you got informed. I think somehow she knew that she wouldn't stay conscious for a long time and there's something she needed to tell you. Alex nodded.

- Do not feel guilty, Alex said. Whatever happened that night, it wasn't your fault. She shouldn't have been out that night anyway...

- Thank you, Charles told her with a genuine smile, your forgiveness means a lot to me. Alex forced herself to smile back as he left the room. He stopped at the doorway and looked back at her.

- Alex? He called. She looked at him.

- I can't read minds, he said, but that look she gave me that night, when she begged me to call you... I think a person is lucky if in his lifetime, he finds one person to need him that badly... Alex felt tears falling down her cheeks.

- Thank you, she said. Charles nodded and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer was sitting next to Marissa, reading a magazine out loud, hoping to reach Marissa's subconscious.

- You know what, Seth said after a while, I'm going to get some air... you're boring me. Here, I said it. Summer hit him with her magazine.

- Screw you Cohen, she said. This might help her to wake up.

- Yea, as much as wearing a ninja outfit and fighting the coopa on top of a plane.

- Here you go with your comics again, Summer replied.

- I'm just being ironic.

- You're still there?

- Fine I'm leaving... Seth replied as he closed the door behind him. Summer opened her magazine again.

- I beg you, do not start reading, a voice said. Summer dropped the magazine.

- Marissa? She mumbled. The brunette was smiling.

- Hey Summer, she said.

- Oh my god... you're awake! It's the magazines, isn't it?

- Actually I was awake for a while...

- Oh, Summer said with disappointment. Okay, but if Cohen asks, you say it's because of my magazines, deal? Marissa laughed.

- Okay, deal, she said.

- Sweetie I missed you so much... Summer said as she hugged Marissa.

- ...So, tell me, the brunette said after a five minute long hug, what happened?

- Oh, you don't remember? Summer asked.

- I remember being in a fight with Alex and leaving the house. And then there was rain and the handbrake... I don't remember much after that.

- You got in a car accident.

- Oh. When?

- Two weeks ago.

- I've been sleeping for two weeks? Marissa mumbled. Oh my god...

- They told us that you might never wake up... you scared us all to dead...

- I'm sorry... tell me you took good care of Alex.

- Well actually, Summer said, Jody did.

- Jody? What does Jody have to do in all that?

- She was sleeping at my house the night of your accident, remember? When we found out about it, she brought me here and took care of both me and Alex.

- So she's still around, Marissa said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

- Yea... Summer said, avoiding mentioning that she was sleeping in Marissa's bed as well.

- I'm guessing she won't be too happy when she'll know I'm awake.

- You're wrong, Summer said. Jody has been a good help to us. She took care of the club and of Alex and she even came to watch you in the mornings when we were all busy at work.

- Because she wants you to think she's sad, Marissa said. Summer rolled her eyes.

- Oh, she said, looking at her watch. Speaking of Alex, she should be here anytime soon. I can't wait to see her expression when I'll tell her you woke up!

- Wait, don't, Marissa said.

- Why not? Summer asked.

- I want to surprise her. Summer nodded and got up to leave the room.

- I'll let you too alone, she said with a wink.

- Wait, before you leave.

- Yes?

- Do you have a mint? Marissa asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer was in a whole different mood when she left the room. A few minutes ago, she thought she would never hear Marissa's voice again, and now, it was like if these past two weeks had never happened. Just like the old times, Marissa would lack of discretion and just tell her : Go away, I want to make out. Smiling to herself, she closed the door and looked for Seth. She heard footsteps and recognised Alex. Immediately, she wiped of the huge smile out of her face.

- How is she? Alex asked. Summer looked at her. These last weeks have exhausted both of them, however, if Summer compared herself to the blonde who was facing her, she was doing super well. Not only did Alex have to work really hard to pay the hospital bills, but she also had to take care of herself, meaning that she had to shower, eat, and sleep... which she obviously left out. Good thing Jody was around, because she was the only one who could force Alex into doing these stuffs when it became crucial.

- Alive, Summer replied, faking desperation. Alex sighted as she got in the room and closed the door behind her. Summer felt bad for letting the blonde suffer a bit longer... She suffered way enough, but it was Marissa's wish and she had to grant it.

Alex turned on the lights and slowly got closer to Marissa who was still sleeping, unconscious. Softly, she passed her fingers on Marissa's bare skin and stopped at the hand that she took in hers. She noticed it was hotter than usual. Was it a good sign or a bad sign? Alex sat down next to her, not taking her eyes of the brunette.

- Hey baby, she said in a soft, loving voice, I'm back. Marissa shivered when she heard the blonde's voice and had trouble keeping her eyes shut. Marissa's face seemed more fresh, Alex thought, and couldn't resist kissing her on the cheek. As she approached, Marissa quickly rotated her head so their lips would meet. Alex felt Marissa's lips moving, but she thought it was her imagination... It was way too soft and tender; it could only be a dream. Alex passed her fingers in Marissa's hair, kissing her lightly, not wanting to end this moment. The more Marissa was kissing her, the more she was feeling awake. She started pushing herself into Alex who understood that her girlfriend was coming back to life. She let her in as the kiss became deeper. She felt Marissa's arms pulling her closer and she slowly got on top of Marissa without putting her weight on the girl.

- I knew it! Seth screamed as he opened the door. Alex turned to face him. Marissa's arms were still wrapped around her body.

- A kiss! That's what woke her up, isn't it? He said, proud of himself. Alex smiled and kissed Marissa again. She didn't mind having Seth's perverted eyes on them, as long as she could kiss Marissa.

- For god's sake, Seth, give them some privacy! She heard Summer scream before the door would close.

- I love you, Marissa said with an honest smile.

- I love you too, Alex replied. She gave Marissa a fast kiss before getting up.

- Where are you going? The brunette asked.

- We will get you out of here, Alex said with a smile. I'll go get a doctor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicolas had brought the wheelchair to the room and helped Marissa out of the bed.

- I'm not handicapped, Marissa said at the sight of the wheelchair. Or am I? She added, scared. I mean.. I can feel all my body parts...

- You're not, Alex assured her, smiling. She still couldn't believe it.

- You had a leg injury, Nicolas said. Everything should be in place now, we just don't want to go too fast. You haven't walked since two weeks... Marissa nodded and sat on the chair.

- You will have to take her to daily walks, Nicolas told Alex. Each day, a bit longer. But you'll have to hold her... until you feel she's independent. And even then, it would be more suitable if you bring her to a check-up before letting her walk by herself. Alex nodded as she pushed Marissa's wheelchair out of the room.

- I will miss this room, Alex joked. I spent two weeks here..

- You slept there every night? Marissa asked, impressed.

- No she didn't, Nicolas replied for her. She_ watched you _every night. I don't think she slept at all these last two weeks...

- Thanks, now she'll think I'm creepy, Alex joked.

- Oh, I already knew you were, Marissa replied.

- Marissa! Ryan called out. Alex stopped pushing the chair and waiting for Ryan to catch them.

- How are you feeling? He asked.

- Awake, she replied. He smiled.

- How long will she stay in that chair? He asked.

- Until we reach the car, Alex replied.

- Oh, ok.

- You know what Ryan, Alex said, I want to celebrate this. Tell Seth and Summer to meet us at the apartment, I'll inform Jody.

- Yea, great, he said. He put his hand on Marissa's shoulder.

- So I'll see you tonight, he told her. As Ryan went to get his car, Alex opened her jeep's front door and bended to hold Marissa.

- I should have asked Ryan to help me get you in the car before he left, she said while Marissa was putting her hands around Alex's neck.

- Ah come on, Marissa replied, don't pretend you're not actually enjoying this. Alex's body was shaking under Marissa's weight.

- You're not exactly light, Alex pointed out as she finally got Marissa to stand up. Her leg was shaking. Alex held her again, taking all of Marissa's weight on her before the girl put too much weight on her knee, and helped her sitting in the car. The brunette kept her hands around Alex's neck and pulled the blonde closer.

- What are you doing? Alex asked.

- I'm thanking you...

- We're right in front of the hospital's main entrance... Marissa's lips shut her up. Half of Alex's body was now in the car and all over Marissa, the wheelchair still standing next to them. They haven't done this since so long...

- Hey, Summer called out. Alex pulled back.

- Oh, hi, she smiled, forcing herself to stay straight while Marissa was trying to pull her back in the make-out session.

- I know you guys really missed each other, but seriously that's a bad place. There's 3 cars behind you Alex... The blonde blushed.

- I'll bring the wheelchair back in the hospital, Summer offered. You just go.

- Okay, Alex said, but before I forget, I'm trowing a party at the apartment tonight.

- Ok, Summer replied, now GO. Alex realised she was causing a traffic behind her and jumped in the driver's seat.

- Can't wait to get home, Marissa said with a naughty voice. Alex smiled and started the engine. She couldn't be happier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jody's cellphone was ringing. She checked the caller ID : Summer Roberts. Why would Summer call her?

- Hello? She said as she was lying on her bed.

- How are you? Summer asked.

- I'm fine... what's up?

- She woke up. Jody sat up on the bed.

- Marissa? She asked.

- Yea, a few hours ago, she woke up.

- Summer, that's wonderful, Jody said with a smile. She knew how much it meant for her friend.

- I know, Summer replied. But they're heading home, she added, and I don't think Alex has told Marissa that you're living at their place...

- ... Right... Jody said. She won't be too happy when she'll know I'm still around.

- I'm not telling you to leave, Summer said right away. Well, just for a few hours. Alex wants to celebrate tonight, so we'll come back at the apartment then.

- Okay, Jody said as she got up and grabbed her coat. You're right, I should leave before they come home. Their home...

- Meet me at the Starbucks stand, we'll spend the afternoon together. Jody nodded as she sat in her car. Was she jealous of Marissa?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Alex unlocked her apartment's door, she found it upside down. The blonde had forgot how dirty Jody was... the place was a mess. She sat down Marissa on the couch and got up to clean the bedroom.

- Damn it Alex, you partied a lot while I wasn't there...

- Oh, Alex said without thinking, it's Jody who did that.

- Jody? Marissa repeated. She's been living there? In OUR apartment?

- ... She had nowhere to go.

- You mean except her home, Marissa replied. Alex felt a certain tension. _Say something Alex,_ she told herself,_ make her feel better._

_- _Are you mad? She heard herself ask._ Wtf Alex! That was smart... _

- No, Marissa replied too quickly.

- Oh... ok then, Alex said. She was about to leave, but then turned back to face her girlfriend.

- These past two weeks have been hell for me, Alex confessed, and I'm not sure I could have made it without Jody. Marissa suddenly felt immature for being so jealous.

- You're right, she said, I'm sorry. But I mean, now that I'm awake, she can go back to L.A, right?

- I don't want her to... Alex admitted. She's taking care of the club, which means I'll get to spend more time with you.. until you become independent again, you know? And besides, we're not exactly above the budget right now... The hospital bills needs to be paid...

- About that.. Marissa said, I feel so bad for not being able to help...

- Don't be, Alex said. Having you around is helping me more than you can imagine. Marissa was staring at her feet.

- I'm sorry, she muttered. Alex sat close to Marissa and softly brought up her chin with her fingers, forcing her girlfriend to face her. She knew they will have to have this conversation some day, when she'll eventually wake up.

- About what? She asked. For freaking out after I had left you 3 days without any phone call and came back home announcing I kissed a guy who had a crush on me? You had all the reasons in the world to freak out.

- No, Marissa insisted. We promised to trust each others. What I did the night of the accident was stupid and shameful. I should have believed you right away when you told me nothing had happened... Alex pulled Marissa in a hug.

- It's over now, Alex whispered. Whatever happened, happened, she said. And there is no need to feel bad about it. She backed off to face Marissa.

- We can't move forward without leaving all this behind first, you understand? Marissa nodded and forced herself to smile.

- I tell you what, she started, to make it up to you, I'm willing to start a friendship with Jody. Alex lightly kissed Marissa.

- You already made it up to me by waking up, she said, but thanks for accepting Jody. You know, she is kind of selfish at times, but these past two weeks, she really... I owe her so much. Summer does too. And I know you two had your differences in the past...

- In the past, meaning last time I saw her?

- But it would really mean a lot to me if you could let her stay here for a while, Alex kept saying, ignoring Marissa's intervention.

- ... stay, here? Marissa repeated. As in living with us?

- Someone's got to take care of you and I really can't afford closing the club, we need the money... I can't be at two places at the same time, you understand?

- Why can't she get a cheap motel or something? Marissa proposed.

- She's been running the club for two weeks without asking nothing from me but some food and a place to sleep. I can't let her...

- No you're right, Marissa cut her. We can't do that. Alex kissed her on the cheek.

- I knew you'll understand, she said. That's why I love you so much. Marissa smiled back and watched her girlfriend leave the room, hoping she wouldn't regret that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jody parked her car and found Summer sitting outside with a cup of cappuccino.

- Where's Seth? She asked as she sat down as well.

- Work, Summer replied. Jody nodded.

- You and Seth, she said, have been together since forever. I find it surprising that you're not living together.

- I'm still waiting for his proposal, Summer replied.

- Maybe I should remind him...

- No no, Summer said right away. It's okay... we don't want to rush things out. Jody looked straight in her eyes.

- Okay, she nodded.

- What about you? She asked. Do you live with anyone?

- You mean at L.A? No.. I got the house for myself.

- Marissa told me you got a big house. Don't you feel alone sometimes?

- Nah, not at all. People come and leave. I don't live with them, but there's always someone, if you know what I...

- Okay Jody, gross!

- You are bestfriend with a lesbian couple and still aren't used to gross language? Jody pointed out, surprised.

- Alex and Marissa as different, Summer said.

- What do you mean? Jody asked.

- ... oh, I don't mean it in a bad way, Summer replied right away. It's just that they don't do gross remarks all the time.

- So you're saying they're boring, Jody joked.

- Oh no, Summer replied, I think it's more like they're the romantic type. Always discrete and stuff. It's makes it deeper, you know? The fact that they keep it all secret...

- So you would find it totally romantic to have a secret relationship? Jody asked, willing to change the subject… and also wanting to know.

- I don't know, Summer replied. It sounds exiting, you know? But I'm with Seth and our relationship is anything but secret.

- I agree on that! Jody said. So what did she tell you? Marissa, I mean.

- About what? Summer asked.

- About me. When you told her that I was still there, what did she say exactly.

- What makes you think I told her?

- Because she must have said something, otherwise you wouldn't have made sure to get me out of her way.

- I did not! Summer replied. I was just trying to give them some time and space...

- Yea right, Jody rolled her eyes and looked away.

- ... And I couldn't find another way to invite you to grab a coffee with me. Jody turned to face Summer who giggled nervously.

- It's lame, isn't it? She said. Jody smiled.

- Looks like it worked, she answered, meaning that Summer got her to grab a coffee. So I guess it's not that lame.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, right? I was missing Marissa too, so.. , -:-

- Ethereal123


	11. White Flag

Hello dear readers. Do I really have to say that I do not own the characters, nor the show? I mean we all know that, right?

So well whatever this story takes places a few years after the second season, but in my version, Alex and Marissa never broke up and their relationship has only grown stronger since then. So yea, read and judge.

**- Thank you for all the reviews !   
- And Jody said it herself: She loves Alex. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11 – White Flag**

Marissa grabbed her crutches and carried herself to the kitchen. Exhausted, she laid her back against the wall.

- Get back in bed, Alex ordered without turning around as she was preparing dipping sauce for the party.

- I'm not tired! Marissa said. I slept for two weeks... Alex sighted, washed her hands and got closer to the brunette.

- You're killing you leg, she said in a serious tone. Marissa's leg was shaking, like everytime she spent more than two minutes standing on it.

- I hate this.. Marissa said. Alex's face softened.

- I know baby... she said, offering her arms so Marissa would lay her weight on her. You won't be like that forever, she promised. But the more you rest, the faster you'll get back on your feet... She walked her girlfriend until the bedroom she had kindly arranged earlier on.

- How will I be able to walk again if I never use my legs? Marissa replied, sitting on the bed.

- You are using them, Alex said. You just can't walk too much too soon... she sat on her girlfriend's lap and circled her neck with her arms.

- But in the meantime, we could do other stuff... she said. Marissa ran her fingers on Alex's waist, and under her shirt.

- What kind of stuff... She asked with a smirk... Alex captured her lips and pushed herself on top of Marissa who was now laying on the bed and holding Alex as close as possible. Marissa pulled up her girlfriend's t-shirt. She felt kisses in her neck...

- Is that ALL you guys ever do? Summer's voice said. Alex quickly stood up, and then realised she was shirtless. Marissa threw Alex's t-shirt at her owner with a smirk.

- You guys could learn to knock, she said, staring at Summer and Jody while Alex was dressing up.

- Yea, except the door was open, Jody said.

- Except it's our apartment, Marissa replied, looking straight at Jody. Alex gave her a glare and left the room. Summer questioned her bestfriend with her eyes and left as well, leaving Jody and Marissa alone. The latina closed the door.

- Okay, she said, clearly you got something against me.

- No, it's not that... Marissa mumbled, regretting her earlier reaction.

- It's fine, Jody cut her. Because I've got something against you too. Marissa stayed quiet for a moment.

- ... listen, she finally said, let's forget our differences, okay? She proposed.

- No, Jody replied, let's be honest. I don't like you, you don't like me. It's always been this way and I guess it will always be. Marissa sighted.

- You're right, she said.

- However, Jody said, we both like one person very much... Marissa nodded. She knew where Jody was going with that.

- So you're proposing to pretend?

- Just when she's around, Jody said. Like now, you could totally insult me if it would make you feel better. Marissa smiled.

- No, she said. As much as I hate you... I owe you a thank you for taking care of both Alex and Summer while I couldn't.

- I'm kind of used, Jody said.

- What is that suppose to mean? Marissa asked.

- Let's face it : you keep hurting Alex and here I am, always there to comfort her. This time, I had to take care of Summer as well...

- I keep hurting Alex? Marissa repeated, not believe her ears.

- Remember, five years ago, when you only had eyes for Ryan...

- Like you just said, FIVE YEARS ago, Marissa replied, starting to get frustrated.

- And this time, accusing Alex of an unfair when you know she would never do this to you...

- I sort of freaked out that night... Marissa said.

- Why? Jody asked. Why would you freak out? She's only got eyes for you, when will you fucking see that, damn it! Jody screamed. Marissa backed of on the bed, her eyes not leaving Jody. What was wrong with that girl...

- Whenever she needs someone, Jody kept going, I'm always here for her, but yet, she's only got eyes for you, right? What is so wonderful about you, can you tell me?

- Well I'm sorry I woke up, Marissa replied.

- What? Jody said.

- Yea, I mean, me being unconscious was probably the best thing that ever happened in your lame life, isn't? You had Alex and Summer all over you, crying on your shoulder. I bet they slept in your arms as well, didn't they?

- They were heartbroken, Jody replied.

- Yes, over me, Marissa said. Not you.

- Screw you! Jody said. You don't even deserve her, you know that? The door opened and both girls jolted.

- You two are still here? What are you talking about? Alex asked, standing in the doorway.

- I was just telling Marissa how much she scared us all, Jody said.

- She already knows that, Alex said as she walked closer to Marissa.

- Oh, she said, turning back to face Jody, before I forget, Marissa is fine with you living here. Jody gave Marissa an ironic glare.

- Really? She said. That's really sweet of her...

- Come on, Alex said, holding Marissa tightly, let's get you in the living room. Marissa made sure Jody was looking and pulled Alex in a long, passionate kiss.

- I need a drink, Jody said before leaving the room.

- Wow, that was something, Alex said when they broke away. So... I see you were serious when you said you'll try being friend with Jody. Marissa smiled.

- She means a lot to you, she simply answered. She was still amused by Jody's reaction when she kissed Alex.

- You're wonderful, you know that? Alex said as she helped up Marissa.

- I am, ain't I? Marissa joked as they walked to the living room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jody took a long sip of Rum before crashing on a couch next to Ryan. In front of her, Summer was laying in Seth's arms. Something about that image made her sick, but she couldn't tell what at that moment.

- You took some time to join, Ryan said as Marissa and Alex came as well. Jody emptied half of the bottle.

- I say they were making out, Seth said. Summer gave him a look as Jody caught loudly.

- What? He asked.

- Nothing... she said. It's just that... you and Jody are so much alike!

- I heard that! Jody screamed from the other couch.

- I meant for the horny part. Jody threw a pillow that landed on Summer's face.

- Oh, you're so going to regret that! Summer said, taking the pillow.

- Careful, I'm holding a glass... Jody said as Summer was getting closer.

- You better put it away A.S.A.P... Jody finished the bottle.

- Done, she said. Marissa and Alex both sat next to Seth.

- So Marissa, Seth asked, what have you missed the most during these two weeks?

- You mean beside sex? She joked.

- No, there's no beside, Seth replied. You want to talk about it? Alex passed her arm behind Marissa's shoulder and hit Seth.

- Aie, Seth said, holding his head. Okay you know what, he told Marissa, I think you're attracted by violent peoples. First Luke, then Ryan, and now her!

- I think there's just something about your face that people loves to punch, Jody said.

- Be quiet! Seth replied. I've got a beautiful face.

- Yea, whatever you need to believe, Jody replied.

- Yo guys, let's play a game, Summer proposed.

- Okay, what? Alex asked.

- ... I thought you would know, it's your apartment!

- I know, Jody said. Let's play spin the bottle!

- Okay Jody, that's lame, Alex said.

- No, I like the idea... Seth said.

- Right, Marissa replied, really nice game. Maybe you could kiss Ryan that way... Both Seth and Ryan stared at each other.

- No way, Ryan said, find another game.

- Oh I know! Summer said. Let's play "Guess what I'm drawing" !

- You suck in drawings! Seth pointed out.

- I know, Summer replied, it could be funny. Alex was laughing.

- Okay, she said, let's do it. I'll go grab some pen and papers. As she left the room, Marissa's eyes wandered on Jody. The girl was discretely playing with Summer's hair, who by the way didn't seem to mind at all, while they were having an intimate conversation. _ What was going on?_ Seth didn't seem to notice for he was in a huge discussion with Ryan. _Oh well,_ Marissa thought as she bent down to take a bottle of vodka and sat on the couch again, opening the bottle. First, she's acting all jealous over Alex, who's in a relationship for now five years with Marissa, and now, she's flirting with a straight and almost fiancé women? Marissa brought the bottle close to her mouth, but before she could take a sip, Alex took the bottle from her hands to put it away.

- Hey, what do you think you're doing? Marissa asked as she tried to get the bottle back, but there was no point in fighting with Alex... Alex always won.

- You got a blood weakness because of alcohol, Alex said. I'm not letting you drink all this bottle alone.

- I just wanted a sip, Marissa lied.

- You never drink only a sip, Alex replied, putting the bottle away.

- Why did you buy that much alcohol if you were planning on forbidding me to drink it? Marissa asked.

- I didn't, Jody brought all that.

- ... Give me that bottle, Marissa said, extending her arm to reach the bottle that was behind her girlfriend, on the ground, but Alex held her wrists, not letting her go further.

- So are we playing? Ryan asked.

- Yea, sure, Alex said. Realising that everybody was waiting after her, Marissa sat straight, giving up on the vodka.

- So I guess we got to make teams? Marissa said.

- Why bother, Ryan said. We are 3 people sitting on this couch, you are 3 people sitting on that couch. I think it's simpler if we leave it that way...

- Good point, Jody said. So who's drawing first?

- I'll go, Seth said.

- Okay, Jody replied. Come here, we're not going to scream what you're suppose to draw, they will hear it. Seth got up, leaving Marissa and Alex alone on the couch.

- Are you mad at me? Alex whispered in Marissa's ear as she got closer. The brunette shivered when she felt Alex's breath in her neck. _Not anymore_, she thought.

- No, Marissa simply replied as she laid in Alex's arms. The blonde dropped a kiss in her girlfriend's neck.

- I just don't want to lose you again... Alex said.

- I walked away once, Marissa said, and clearly it was a mistake. She turned to face Alex's green eyes.

- There is no way I'm leaving you again, the brunette said in a very serious tone. If we ever have to break up, you'll be the one doing it because I know I'll never be able to. Alex seemed relieved.

- Good, she said with a smile, now I know we'll always be together. She lightly kissed Marissa.

- But I need you to take care of yourself, Alex said. No more alcohol, no more smoke, promise? Marissa kissed Alex.

- Then everytime I feel like having one of those, you'll have to keep me occupied, she whispered.

- Occupied, uh-hum.. Alex said between kisses. Like this? She felt Marissa's arms around her neck.

- Girls? Seth said. Would you mind paying attention to my drawing?

- Oh, both Alex and Marissa said, trying to figure out what Seth was drawing.

- It's a cat, isn't it? Marissa said, Seth shook his head as he kept drawing.

- It looks like a horse to me... Alex said. With a cap?

- No no no, wait, Marissa said again, it's Captain Oat!!

- Now he's drawing Summer... Alex noticed.

- Okay... now this one she looks a lot like me...

- Guys, Alex said, looking at Jody's team, he's suppose to draw one thing, not a whole village! Marissa just got it.

- Oh! She said. It's Atomic County! Seth closed the pen.

- And we have a winner! He said, making the happy dance.

- Atomic County? Alex repeated. Couldn't you find something more difficult? She said, ironic.

- We actually had something better, Jody said, but we thought we'll keep it for you.

- I hope you're not drawing now, because we got something realllly hard for the next drawer... Alex said. Jody stood up.

- Bring it on, she said. Alex and Marissa shared a look and the brunette understood they had nothing for Jody.

- So what am I drawing? She asked.

- Seth...? Alex called.

- I already did my part, he answered. They stood there, staring at each others.

- Oh I know! Marissa said. Draw a pea !

- A pea? Jody repeated.

- A pea? Alex said. Marissa...

- Trust me, Marissa said, and then turned to face Jody.

- Go on, she said, you draw the pea.

- Fine, wierdo, she answered. Seth got his stopwatch ready.

- Ready... set... go! He said.

- Marissa, this is way too easy... Alex muttered as Jody was drawing a dot.

- I know, Marissa said with a smile. WAY to easy.. maybe too much. Alex gave her a septic look and brought back her attention to the team in front of them.

- It's a penny! Summer said. No, it's a grape... no? Okay then draw something else... Okay that's definitely a grape! Stop shaking you're head, it's a grape!! GRAPE.

- ITS NOT A GODAMN GRAPE! Jody screamed.

- Hey, no speaking! Seth said, getting up while his two team mates were laughing their asses off.

- Then stop drawing a grape if it's not one! Summer whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Jody drew a mouth and crossed a line, from the circle to the mouth and looked back at Summer, as if she couldn't make the drawing any more obvious.

- Ryan, try something! Summer said, hitting the blond.

- A teeth? He said, confused by the drawing.

- A teeth? Jody repeated. SINCE WHEN TEETH ARE CIRCLED?

- Okay that's twice, Seth told Jody, another warning and you lose the point...

- This is ridiculous, Summer said, pointing the drawing. On the other side of the room, Alex and Marissa were cracking up. Jody threw her pen at them but missed.

- I GIVE UP! She said. She took her drawing and got closer to Summer. IT'S A PEA. A PEA!!! She screamed Can't you see it? Both Summer and Ryan stayed speechless, staring at the "pea".

- Oh, yea... Ryan said, totally...

- Can't believe we couldn't find out... Summer added.

- I was actually about to say it...

- Oh my god you were? Summer asked Ryan, because I knew it too, the word simply wouldn't come out...

- Yea totally, Marissa said. You mean you had no clue what it was, come on, admit it.

- I don't like this game, Jody said. Let's watch a movie.

- Works for me, Marissa replied. Looser, she added with a cough. Alex hit her in the ribs.

- Cut it, she said. All right, I'll get some popcorns, you guys pick the movie. She left for the kitchen. Jody got closer to Marissa, grabbed the bottle of vodka that Marissa wanted to drink earlier on and took a huge sip.

- Ah, feels good, she said. Vodka anyone? Marissa knew she did it by purpose. She just knew it.

- You just drank half a bottle, Marissa said.

- You're brighter than you look, Jody sharply replied.

- You'll get drunk is no long, Marissa said again. And then I'll get you on tape and make fun of you on my spare times.

- Nothing's more fun than a drunk Jody, Jody replied with a smirk.

- You mean nothing's more chaotic, Alex said as she came back. Jody winked and sat back next to Summer who did not hear the conversation at all. Jody could feel Marissa staring at her.

- Okay, got a movie, Ryan said.

- Saw II ? Alex read, laughing. Oh come on, Marissa can't take these kind of movies, she said, ignoring Marissa's hits.

- You're scared? Jody asked in a whole different tone.

- No I'm not! Marissa replied in a defensive tone. Alex gave her a glare. _What was up with her? Trying to impress Jody or something? _

- Fine, Jody said, then let's watch it.

- Okay great, Marissa said, searching for Alex's hand to squeeze it discretely while Seth and Ryan were putting in the dvd and closing the lights.

- We can watch something else if you want... Alex whispered as she couldn't feel her fingers anymore.

- And admit I'm scared? Marissa said. No way! Now make me some place, she added, pushing herself in her girlfriend's arms. Alex rolled her eyes as she held Marissa. _ I'll give her fifteen minutes... _She thought while the movie begun.

_They all woke up in this weird room, nobody knew how they got there and they all started panicking. Until someone found a key on the ground with a note on it._

_- Do not use that key. Read the guy. Turning around, he saw a locked door. _

_- Don't do it, it says not to, Amanda screamed._

_- This is totally stupid! He replied, taking the key and heading to the lock._

- Oh great... I love that scene! Jody commented, popcorn in her mouth.

_He got closer to the door and put the key in, approaching his eye..._

- Oh god... Marissa mumbled, leaving Alex's hand so she could hide her eyes.

- Hey, Jody told her, you have to watch the movie! Marissa immediately took her hands off. Alex gave Jody an annoyed look.

_OH GOD!! Screamed the guy in pain. Around him, everybody was screaming and panicking as well. _

Marissa couldn't tell what had happened because Alex had covered her eyes at the very last second. All she could hear were screaming and she could tell something horrible had happened to the guy with the key.

- What happened? She asked, trying to push away Alex's hands, but the blonde knew that deep inside Marissa was grateful right now.

- Ryan, stop the movie, that's it, she said in an annoyed tone. Not wanting to encounter an angry Alex, Ryan obeyed right away.

- Way to ruin a party Al, Jody said in a disappointed tone when Ryan took the dvd out.

- You're not funny, Alex replied, before noticing the empty bottle of vodka... and you're drunk.

- I'm never drunk, Jody said, taking another sip of a random bottle that Alex ignored the content.

- Stop staring at me that way, she said again in an abnormal loud voice. Are you scared of what I could do? She asked.

- That's enough, Alex got up but Marissa pulled her back on the couch.

- Just leave her, she'll get sick of it, she whispered.

- Look at you, Jody said, misses perfect couple...

- Jody... Summer started...

- You think they're perfect for each other, don't you Summer? She asked her. The brunette did not know what to say. She didn't want to interfere.

- Jody, Alex warned her.

- Oh, sorry, Jody said. You want to discuss, Al? About your perfect relationship, based on honesty and love.

- Jody would you mind shutting up? Marissa said. Jody smiled.

- When is the last time you spoke to Dean, Alex? Jody asked. Marissa looked at Alex who seemed hesitant.

- He called a few times, and so what? Marissa replied before Alex could.

- You knew about that? Jody asked and Marissa was glad to notice she was disappointed.

- Yes, I did, Marissa lied. Now you should make us all a favour and go to bed before you loose the only friend you have by talking too much.

- Oh, so you want to talk about loosing friends now? Jody said again, getting up.

- I think you misunderstood me, Marissa replied. I do not want to talk, I want you to go to bed...

- That's so typical of you! Jody replied.

- Ignore her... Alex said, holding Marissa's hand, but the brunette stood up as well, looking straight in Jody's eyes.

- What's so typical? She screamed back, pulling her hand from Alex's grip.

- Whenever the truth seems too hard, you run away. " Go to bed Jody, I don't want the truth to be revealed"

- You're not saying the truth, you're just trying to make us all feel bad and it's not working, Marissa spat back, ignoring Alex's warnings. The blonde just knew Jody enough not to provoke her while she was drunk.

- Its not? Jody asked with a big smile. Marissa stopped.

- See that's the problem with you, Jody said again. You're always after the fun part of life, and whenever it gets hard and complicate, you run away. It's the reason why you can't stand on your own right now. If you haven't run away that night...

- Jody shut up, Alex cut her as she stood up as well. _This could all turn really bad... _

- Also, Jody said, more and more amused, you got tired of Ryan and abandoned him. The blond lift his head, surprised that his name was mentioned.

- What are you taking about... Marissa said, ignoring the pain in her legs for standing too long.

- You used to spend all your days with him, and then, he got boring and you left him for Alex, right? Now when's the last time you spend a night out with him, uh?

- ...

- I knew it, she said, satisfied by Marissa's silence. You like abandoning people, don't you? Alex noticed that Ryan wasn't feeling well neither. This was all getting really awkward.

- The question is, how long before you abandon Alex again? Jody said. Now that you got her, you'll probably be interesting in someone you don't have anymore... perhaps Ryan?

- I will not abandon her! Marissa replied, tears of anger in her eyes.

- Right, just like you did not abandon Ryan after leaving Alex for him a few years ago. Marissa wanted to reply but Seth interfered this time.

- Okay I think it's time for someone to sleep, he said as he got up and between Jody and Marissa, facing Jody.

- I'll carry her to her room, Summer said right away, taking Jody's arm and pulling her away.

- Oh, I'm not tired yet baby, Jody told Summer while she was dragging her.

- Maybe you'll be if I knocked your head on the walls?

- Why are you such a party fart, Jody said.

- You'll thank me tomorrow morning when you'll still have friends, Summer replied as she opened the door and pushed Jody in the bedroom.

- You're joining? Jody asked, pulling Summer by the shirt.

- Okay Jody that's enough... Summer said without pushing Jody back.

- I can't feel you stopping me... Jody pointed out. She looked in Summer eyes and approached her lips... slowly... Summer knew what she should have done, but a part of her really wanted to taste Jody's lips, even if the latina was totally drunk. However, come to think of it, it was actually the best opportunity for her, since tomorrow she will be the only one remembering the kiss. Closing her eyes, she felt Jody's soft lips on hers and with astonishment found herself enjoying it. Slowly, she kissed her back with all the tenderness she was capable of, holding on to Jody's waist and pulling her closer. Summer felt hands pulling up her shirt and quickly came back to earth. It was Jody. The Jody who just pissed off her very best friend. The girl who obviously still had feelings for Alex. The really drunk, incredibly sexy, Jody...

- They're probably wondering where I am, Summer mumbled, pushing a disappointed Jody away and closing the door behind her. The honest part of her would have opened back the door and locked herself in with Jody, but the bright part took over, and she headed back to the living room.

Marissa couldn't take it anymore, her legs were hurting her too much. As usual, Alex read in her mind and helped her to sit back. They all remained silent, thinking about what Jody had said... Everything was true, and they all knew it. Marissa risked a look at Ryan who, purposely or not, was looking in the opposite way.

- That was awkward, Seth finally said.

- You think? Summer replied as she got back. She turned to face the couple.

- She feel asleep, she lied. You guys should let her stay in there for the night...

- Okay, Alex said, getting her senses back and getting up.

- Thanks for coming.. she said when they all reached the front door.

- Thanks for doing all this for her, Ryan said. She's lucky to have you. Alex's vision crossed his, and they just stood there. Was Marissa playing them both? Did he still love her? Could he take Marissa from her if he wanted to? Marissa said she wouldn't leave her... but did she really mean it? Alex's thoughts were driving her crazy.

- Thank you, Alex finally said as they were heading to the car. Ryan turned and waved at her before getting in. He was a good guy, Alex thought, it was wrong from Marissa to simply abandon him after all they've been through together. He did not deserve that... nobody deserves that... She watched them leave and closed the door. When she got back to the living room, she found Marissa sitting on the couch.

- You're still up? Alex asked as she started to pick up all the empty bottles. The brunette looked at her and just nodded. She was thinking about what Jody had told her today about not deserving Alex... Then she remembered their promise of always saying the truth. Alex did not tell her about Dean, but more important... she had told Jody. If there's one person she should be able to trust and tell everything to, it should be her girlfriend, no? She shivered when she felt Alex's cold fingers on her chin.

- What are you thinking about? The blonde asked as she sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek.

- You didn't tell me about Dean, she said. Alex bit her lip.

- .. about that... she started, we never really had a conversation, I never gave him the chance to... listen I'm sorry I didn't...

- Don't be, Marissa cut her. I understand why you didn't tell me.

- You do? Alex asked with misbelieve. Marissa sighted.

- No, she said, but I guess you had your reasons.

- I never spoke to him, Alex said, he tried to reach me but I never let him, because I did not want him in my life anymore. I thought it would be simpler to just ignore him and if I told you about the phone calls, then I'll be failing the ignoring part...

- Then how come Jody knew? Marissa asked with a jealousy she failed to control.

- She was in the office when he called once, then I told her because I wanted her to know the truth. You know how Jody's makes up her own ideas about stuff... She looked straight in her girlfriend's eyes.

- Marissa, she said slowly as she held her hand, I swear there's nothing I'm keeping from you... The brunette could tell she wasn't lying. Not being able to resist, she leaned in and kisser her.

- Your answers are convincing, Marissa finally said with a smile.

- But I still think you should call Dean, invite him over, you know? Arrange things.

- You're right, Alex replied. I think he really feels bad about what happened... I'll invite him over for diner. This will give us both a chance to apologise and I'll introduce him to my girlfriend...

- Actually, I think it's something you'll have to do alone with him... Marissa started. You'll introduce me some other time, when you two will be good friends again.

- Ok, Alex nodded. They were making progress with the trusting part, she thought.

- And you should talk to Ryan, Alex said after having thought about it. Marissa's stomach turned for a moment.

- You sure? She asked Alex. They both knew how problematic Ryan has been to their relationship back then, but Alex knew what it was to be abandoned by the one person you love, and she did not wish that for anyone... Even Ryan.

- I trust you, Alex simply said. Marissa nodded.

- Jody's right... I did abandon Ryan is a way... She was running her fingers in Alex's hair. I have to fix this...

- Do whatever needs to be done...

- No more abandoning, she promised.

- I'm not worrying about that, Alex replied, I had your word, you said you'll never leave me. Marissa kissed her softly.

- I won't, she repeated. She felt Alex's fingers on her lower back and her whole body shivered. Leaving Alex and never feeling this way again? No way, she thought as she let Alex undress her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sorry, this chapter took me a long time to write (I re-wrote it 3 times I think!) I hope you guys liked it.   
- And about Saw II, any of you have seen it? I did not spoil anything for those who might not have seen it and be interested... it's really awesome GO WATCH IT NOW. (But not the third one… it's just gross)

- Ethereal123


	12. Apart

Hello dear readers. Do I really have to say that I do not own the characters, nor the show? I mean we all know that, right?

So well whatever this story takes places a few years after the second season, but in my version, Alex and Marissa never broke up and their relationship has only grown stronger since then. So yea, read and judge.

**Thank you for the reviews! D**

**- Here's a pack of 2 chapters! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12 – Apart**

A week had passed since Marissa had woken up. Sitting on her bed, she was passing her hands on her crutches. She did not need them anymore, but Alex insisted that she used them until the doctors would tell her to stop. Alex was becoming a bit too protective, Marissa thought, but she found it sweet because at least that way she knew that someone cared. Unlike her mother who didn't even bother fly from France to see her... Marissa did not blame her father because he did visit her twice while she was asleep and promised to come see her soon. "Don't worry, she had told him when he apologised for not being there, I'm in good hands".

- Hey, you woke up, Alex said as she entered the room with two cups of coffee.

- I'm aloud to drink coffee? Wow... Marissa noticed with irony. Alex rolled her eyes.

- Shut up, she said, handing her the cup. Have you spoken to Ryan yet? She asked, trying to sound casual.

- No, Marissa replied after taking a sip. And Dean?

- Neither, Alex said. We should get this over with tonight. I'll invite Dean for a diner..

- And I'll go grab a coffee with Ryan. Okay, seems perfect. I'll give him a call.

- And I'll call Dean, Alex said, taking her cellphone and leaving the bedroom. Marissa watched her close the door as Ryan picked up his phone.

- Hello?

- Ryan? Marissa said. Hi, how are you doing?

- I'm great, he answered. How about you?

- I'm learning to walk again, Marissa joked. So I was wondering, are you free tonight?

- I've got nothing planned yet, why?

- I was thinking that we could go grab a coffee or something...

- Me you... and Alex? Ryan carefully asked.

- No, just me and you, she replied. Ryan remained silent on the other line.

- I figured we are not spending enough time together anymore...

- You're right, Ryan finally said. Yea, I'd like to have a coffee with you. Marissa smiled.

- Pick me up at seven, she said before hanging off. She threw her cellphone on the bed and took another sip of coffee.

- Everything allright? Alex asked as she came back a few minutes later. Marissa nodded and returned the question.

- He's coming at six.

- Oh great, Marissa said with sarcasm, I'm leaving at seven.

- He won't bite you... Alex said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer was sitting in front of her dresser, putting on some eyeliner. As she hoped, Jody did not remember a single thing about the kiss they shared a week ago, and therefore, they could still speak as normal friends without the awkwardness of an ex-couple or whatever they have been that night. However, a part of Summer was... disappointed? Sad? She did not know exactly, but she did feel guilty for wanted to kiss her again, and also for taking advantage of the poor girl. Oh Summer, please, she told herself, feeling sorry for taking advantage of Jody's body? Like she haven't done that to anyone herself? _But you kissed her right after all the awful things she told Marissa, which is against the best friends code._.. she thought again. The door bell rang. _Speaking of Jody_, she thought, getting up and weirdly exited.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- So she asked you out? Seth asked for the third time as they were heading to the crab shack.

- She wants us to grab a cup of coffee, Ryan explained again, to catch up.

- Catch up uh, Seth said with a wink. They heard a ringing at the door and saw Summer and Jody come in.

- Oh, girls, over here, Seth called. Ryan raised his eyes and greeted the new comers.

- How are you two doing? Jody asked. She was staring at Ryan. Summer had summarized everything she had said that night, and Jody had never gotten the occasion to apologise for all the harm she caused. Apparently, it wasn't necessary for Alex and Marissa, since the next morning they seemed to get along pretty well... was Jody relieved about that?

- Oh, we're cool, Seth said. Ryan's got a date with Marissa in a few hours. Aie, he added when Ryan hit him in the sides. The last person he wanted to know about him and Marissa was Jody.

- A date with Marissa? Jody asked, interested.

- It's nothing, Ryan said right away. She just want us to spend time together like the old times.

- Right.. and she wants this suddenly after five years...

- What are you trying to say? Ryan asked.

- I don't know... Jody said. It's just that she never asked anything about you, and now, suddenly... maybe she's tired of Alex and needs a change again...

- Did she tell you anything? Ryan asked. He couldn't help being interested.

- She told me, Summer said, interrupting their conversation, that she was madly in love with Alex. You know Ryan, her girlfriend for now five years? He blushed.

- Of course, he said, I know that... Seth looked away, feeling the tension.

- So Summer... he said after a moment, I see you're hanging with Jody today... again.

- Has anyone told you how bright you were? Jody said with sarcasm.

- We have to go, Summer said.

- But we haven't even ordered yet... Jody started.

- We have to go NOW. Summer pulled her out of the restaurant by the wrist.

- What's wrong? Jody asked.

- Eating with them is way too weird without Marissa and Alex, Summer explained.

- Seth is your boyfriend, it shouldn't be weird, Jody noticed.

- It's not because of Seth, Summer replied, it's because of Ryan...

- Whatever you need to believe, Jody whispered, following Summer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa silently crutched her way to the kitchen and watched Alex cook. The blonde was everything she wasn't, Marissa thought with a smile. Watching Alex cook was like poetry. She had this natural skill with food that probably came with practice, since the girl had to live on her own by the age of seventeen... Marissa shook her head, an idiotic smile on her face. Here she was, admiring Alex's cooking skills. _Damn it girl_, she thought, _you've really fallen hard for her.._. But after all, Marissa had her reasons to admire her, since she could barely prepare pancakes (after Alex had thought her five times with extreme patience) and frozen pizza. In other words, without Alex, Marissa would probably live on take-outs. Today, tacos where on the menu.

- I see you're spoiling Dean, Marissa said. Alex jolted and turned to face the brunette.

- It's his consolation price, she explained, since he can't have me.

- Oh, Marissa said with a laugh, that's really modest of you.

- I know uh, Alex winked, turning back her attention to the salsa bowl. Marissa stole a taco from the plate.

- You just ruined the presentation!! Alex screamed, slapping Marissa's hand. Why did you have to take the one in the middle?

- It looked tastier... Marissa replied, her eyes asking for forgiveness.

- You're lucky you're crippled, because I would have so pushed you right now... Alex said, waving her cooking spoon around.

- Oh you did not just say that!! Marissa said, taking another cooking spoon and threatening Alex with it.

- What are you trying to do? Alex said, raising an eyebrow. Marissa looked at her, still holding the spoon in a threatening way.

- I'm trying to scare you, isn't it obvious?

- With a wooden spoon? Alex laughed. Marissa hit her shoulder with it.

- AIE you bitch.

- This will teach you to use the C-word! Marissa said, hitting her again.

- You're the one who stole my taco! Alex replied, not believing it.

- Ehm Sorry for interrupting... a voice said. They both turned to face Dean, Marissa's spoon frozen near Alex's shoulder. The blonde blinked once and took the spoon from Marissa's hand, hiding it behind her back.

- Hi Dean, she said. I wasn't expecting you before six... she said, looking at her watch, which is right now... Wow I'm sorry, she apologised.

- It's alright, he said with a smile. His eyes met Marissa's, and they both stared at each other, waiting...

- Oh, Alex said after Marissa hit her in the stomach, Dean, this is my girlfriend Marissa. Marissa, this is Dean, the owner of the manager's school I studied in a few weeks ago. They shook hands.

- Nice to meant you, again, Dean politely said. I'm sorry about what happened...

- It's alright, Marissa said. They stood there, silent, while Alex was cooking. The blonde could feel four eyes staring at her back.

- Dean, she said, Marissa's the one who took care of my club all these times I was studying.

- Oh really? Dean asked, interested. How did you manage that, I mean, without any experience or help...

- Who said I managed it? Marissa joked. They spend an hour laughing about all the crises she had while managing the club.

- I had no idea you had that much trouble... Alex said, listening to the conversation.

- That's because you wouldn't have left for L.A if you knew about it, Marissa replied, looking at her.

- True, she agreed. The doorbell rang.

- Oh, this must be Ryan, Marissa said. She looked at Dean.

- See, she said before leaving to open the door, civilised people announce their presence instead of just coming in.

- She's joking, Alex immediately added, seeing Dean's hurt expression.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hi Ryan, Marissa greeted him. You want to come in? She proposed, opening the door wide.

- It's okay, Ryan said. Let's just go. He had never been at ease being with both Marissa and Alex at the same time.

- Sure, Marissa replied. Let me just grab my coat. He nodded and watched her go. He could hear Alex laugh... and was that a male's voice? Alex was staying in the house with a man, while Marissa was going out with him? Maybe Jody was right, maybe he did have a shot...

- Let's go, Marissa said, closing the door. Ryan helped her to the car since she wasn't totally independent with the walking yet.

- So, the guy with Alex... he started.

- It's Dean Ashmore. He's the guy...

- Over who you and Alex had a fight that night, Ryan completed.

- ... I was more going with : He's the guy who's responsible of Alex's club's major success... and how do you know about the fight anyway?

- Which fight? Ryan asked right away, starting the engine and hating himself for talking too much.

- None, Marissa replied, accepting to drop this conversation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- That's a cute apartment, Dean said as he sat at the table.

- Thank you, Alex replied. Marissa designed everything.

- She's got a good sense of fashion.

- Something I don't, Alex completed as she sat down as well.

- I didn't say that... Dean started.

- But you were thinking it, Alex replied. It's okay, she said with a smile, she's the designer, I'm the cook, that's what makes us so perfect for each other.

- You really love her, don't you? He said.

- I do, she replied. Listen, I'm sorry if my actions weren't clear...

- No don't be, Dean cut her, I understand. Besides, the fact that she took care of the club all this time without bragging about it says a lot about her personality...

- Yea, she's a good person, Alex nodded. They remained silent for a while, eating.

- This is all very good by the way, Dean said, I'm touched that you did all this for me.

- Thank you, Alex replied, and it's my pleasure.

The rest of the diner went well. Slowly, they both got comfortable with each other again and it was like if the kiss had never occurred. Dean kept giving her some ideas about the club without asking her to come back to L.A. He probably knew Alex would have refused anyway. As they were having coffee, the doorbell rang.

- I'll get it, Alex said as she got up.

- Oh it's late, Dean noticed. I probably should get going. He followed her to the door.

- Oh, hi Jody, Alex greeted her friend as she opened the door. Here, this is Dean. Dean, that's Jody...

- I know him, Jody said, he's the guy you kissed a few weeks ago. Where's Marissa? Alex felt a scene coming.

- Dean was just leaving, she said.

- Yea, right, Dean replied and hurried to the door. Before leaving, he turned to face Jody.

- I just want you to know that what happened a few weeks ago was a terrible mistake and it won't ever happen again. Jody gave him a "whatever" look as he left the apartment. Alex closed the door behind him.

- Okay Jody, don't make a scene please because noth...

- Make a scene about you? Jody cut her. Haha, honey, you're the one who's being cheated on.

- What?

- Do you even have an idea of where Marissa is right now?

- Yea, she's with Ryan, they're having a coffee it was my idea.

- Okay hon, in that case, you're even more dumb that I would have imagined because you're responsible of what happened.

- Nothing happened! Alex screamed, getting fed up. I spent the night with Dean while she spent it with Ryan, so we could both make things clear with the guys.

- To me, Jody said, it looks like you spent your night with a guy for who you got absolutely no feeling, while the girl you love is spending hers with the love of her life.

- Ryan is not...

- No? That's why she kissed him?

- Now you're pretending you saw them kiss? Alex rolled her eyes.

- I'm not pretending anything, Jody replied, arms crossed.

- Forget it Jody, it's not working, Alex said.

- Whatever, Jody sighted as she left to the living room. Just don't say I haven't warned you **this time**. Alex watched her go. Was she telling the truth? It did happen before... She heard a car's engine and recognised Ryan's Cadillac. The blond walked her to the door and Alex waited a minute before opening the door, so they wouldn't think she was spying on them or something.

- Oh hi, she greeted them, you came home early. Marissa checked the time.

- It's one am, she said.

- I know, Alex replied. Early. Marissa smiled.

- Really funny, she said as she got in the house. Good night Ryan. Alex did not say a single word to Ryan. He stood waiting a moment, but the blonde kept staring at him in a threatening way, wondering if he really did kiss her girlfriend.

- Good night, Ryan finally replied before heading to his car while Alex closed the door. They would definitely never see eye to eye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Marissa was reading a novel, she could see Alex standing in the doorway but pretended not to. She kept reading the same sentence over and over again without getting the meaning, her mind too busy wondering why the hell Alex was standing there.

- Okay, she said, dropping the book, what's wrong? Alex pretended to be surprised.

- Something should be wrong? She asked.

- It should not, Marissa said, be clearly it is... Alex got closer and sat on the bed next to Marissa.

- Tell me, what did you do with Ryan today? She asked.

- Why are you giving me that look while asking the question?

- Which look? Alex innocently asked.

- ... nothing happened with Ryan.

- Ok, Alex said. Because you have **all **my trust, so if you tell me that nothing at all happened, even a tiny mistake that you regret right now... then I'll believe you. Marissa sighted.

- Why do I feel like you're not believing me? She asked.

- I am, Alex replied. Nothing at all?

- ... Have you spoken to Jody?

- What does Jody have to do in all that? Alex asked.

- Nothing... Marissa said as she laid in bed. Alex stayed still, surprised by Marissa's sharp answer. Why did she bring Jody in the conversation? Did something happen between them tonight? Did she really see something? Sighting, she slipped herself under the covers, making sure not to touch Marissa. They could both feel an unpleasant cold between them, and neither one really slept that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ethereal123


	13. To Believe, or not to Believe

Hello dear readers. Do I really have to say that I do not own the characters, nor the show? I mean we all know that, right?

So well whatever this story takes places a few years after the second season, but in my version, Alex and Marissa never broke up and their relationship has only grown stronger since then. So yea, read and judge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13 - To believe, or not to believe**

Alex was walking around in Exotica, making sure everything was fine. She decided to trust Marissa and therefore, stopped asking questions about her nights with Ryan, which by the way were happening more and more often. Alex kept telling herself that it was a good thing because knowing Marissa wasn't alone, she could come to work carefree, which is the main reason why she was encouraging Marissa and Ryan's friendship. Besides, the last thing she wanted to be was an overprotective jealous girlfriend.

- Hey, someone said.

- Hi Jody, Alex replied.

- How are things with Marissa? She asked.

- They're good, Alex replied.

- She's with him again? Jody asked.

- Yep, Alex said, counting the beers they had.

- ... If I told you she's cheating, you will call me a liar, right?

- You're not that dumb after all, Alex replied, noting the number she got. Jody sighted.

- What if I get you a proof? She asked. Alex lifted her head, facing Jody.

- You can't prove a lie, she said as she left the room.

- Why are you so sure I'm lying? Jody followed her, pissed off. Alex though about it for a moment. To tell, or not to tell? Oh and the hell, Jody was getting really annoying.

- Because you never liked Marissa, Alex replied, and you want us to break up so you could be with me! Jody's face dropped.

- ... Neat, she said. So that's you're opinion of me. Alex regretted everything right away.

- Jody...

- I thought I was you're friend, but apparently I'm not. I'm just the lame girl who is hoping to get you back the nastiest ways possible... She walked away.

- Jody please wait, Alex chased her and reached her wrist.

- I'm sorry, she said. Jody pulled her hand away.

- It doesn't work like that! She said, annoyed. You made your choice Alex. Now go be with your cheating girlfriend, I can't care less. Alex let go of Jody and watched her leave... why was she suddenly doubting about Marissa's faithfulness?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Alex got home that night, she noticed Marissa wasn't there yet, and decided that it was time for them to have a conversation. She was not going to be played... not again. If something was going on, then she wanted to know. Alex sat in the living room and waited for an hour... two hours... She heard the doorknob turn and got up... to face Jody.

- Oh, hi, Alex said. Jody closed the door behind her.

- Why am I feeling disappointment? She asked, still a bit mad about their morning fight.

- Listen I'm really sorry about this morning... Alex said. And I thought it was Marissa, she added, about the disappointment part.

- She's not there yet? Jody asked, feeling sorry for her friend who was still in denial. Listen, forget it about this morning. I shouldn't be involved anyway... it's you love live, you do what you want...

- No, Alex stopped her, thank you for caring... Jody smiled.

- I'll always be there, she said as the two of them hugged. You two should really talk, she added. I'm going to bed... unless maybe you want me to stay with you?

- No it's okay, Alex replied. You don't have to stay up for that, but thank you. Jody nodded and left. Alex watched her go and headed to the bedroom. She sat there alone for two more hours, waiting for Marissa to show up, when she could have stayed with Jody, who she knew cared about her... _But Marissa cares too_, she told herself. _Or does she?_ Is Alex fooling herself with this relationship? Hasn't it always been Ryan-Marissa? Why was she fighting for this girl exactly? _She's you're girlfriend, that's why! _She told herself again. Yet, two hours have passed, and once again, Jody was there and Marissa wasn't... Just like five years ago.

Alex couldn't even sleep, she had to make sure Marissa was home first. That's what sucks the most about being in love... the caring part. She could never sleep without knowing that Marissa had safely arrived home. Even when she was mad at her, she would wait up and pretend she's asleep when she hears the doorknob. Alex heard some noise and footsteps. After a while, Marissa appeared in the doorway. Judging by her expression, she did not expect to see Alex up.

- Oh, you waited up, Marissa said, surprised.

- You could have left a note or something... Alex coldly said. Marissa stopped and looked in her girlfriend's eyes, questioning her.

- Alex, is anything wrong? She asked, worried.

- No, nothing, Alex replied with sarcasm, besides you coming home a bit more late each time, and spending all your time with your ex-boyfriend!

- I never asked you to wait up, and spending time with him was your idea!

- I told you to keep in touch with him, not to spend every single day with him!

- Maybe, Marissa replied, pissed off, I would spend more time with you if you were here!

- Oh excuse me for having to work! Alex fired back. Marissa felt the double meaning and somehow, coming from Alex, that remark hurt her even more.

- ... Alex, she said in a week voice, you know I can't...

- Does **Ryan** ever work? Alex asked again, still aggressive. Marissa tried to stay strong. Alex was probably PMS... But then again, she had never attacked her this way before...

- You should ask Jody, Marissa replied. She seems to be the only one you're believing right now. Alex stopped. What was happening? She stood up and got closer to Marissa.

- I want her out, Marissa said. Alex stopped walking.

- What? She repeated, not sure of understanding. So Marissa made it clear.

- I want Jody out of this apartment tonight. Their eyes met. Marissa's look was strict and certain, Alex's was confused and hurt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- I'll pick you up tomorrow around three, Jody said on the phone.

- No, not three! Summer replied. I have to watch passions.

- Oh come on, Jody replied, laughing, do not tell me you watch that!

- ... Shut up. I'll see you at four.

- ... Fine, Jody said, thinking :_ I'll come at three anyway and blow her show._

_- _See you then.

Jody hung up the phone and turned on the tv, comfortably sitting on the couch. Summer was a cool person, Jody found it hard to believe that she and Marissa were best friends... two such different persons. She heard footsteps and saw Alex coming in. She put the tv on mute.

- Oh, hi, she said, smiling.

- Jody we need to talk. Jody felt Alex's emotions through her voice and immediately turned off the tv.

- What's wrong? She asked in a caring voice. Alex closed her eyes for a second, forcing her tears to stay up, and looked back in Jody's eyes.

- You have to go, she said. Jody stood up.

- What do you mean?

- You can't live here anymore... Jody got closer to Alex and held her hand.

- Why? She asked. What's going on... Alex pulled back her hand and backed off Jody.

- Jody please, she said, don't do this. Just go.

- But I don't unders... she saw Marissa in the corner, arms crossed, and she forced a smile.

- Oh, she said... I get it now...

- Jody I'm sorry...

- No, Jody replied, it's okay. She fixed Marissa.

- They say love is blind... Alex couldn't look in Jody's eyes anymore, she felt way too much guilt for doing this, after all Jody has done for her... The latina turned around and started to pack her stuff to leave the apartment. Within a few minutes, she was done.

- I'll see you tomorrow, she told Alex as she opened the door.

- Wait, Alex said, where will you go? Jody smiled.

- I'll figure something out. Alex watched her leave and closed the door behind her. She felt Marissa's presence near her body.

- Alex... Marissa said in a compassionate way as she wanted to hug her.

- Don't, Alex replied, pushing Marissa's arms. I can't believe you made me do that! Marissa stood silent while Alex left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Jody? Summer called, surprised, as she opened the door.

- I'm a bit early, ain't I? The latina joked. Summer stared at her, not getting it.

- What happened? She asked.

- Alex kicked me out, Jody simply said.

- She did what?

- Long story... don't want to talk about it. Can I stay?

- Of course... Summer said as she opened the door to let Jody in. What was it about that girl? Why couldn't she refuse her anything?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa got up with her crutches, her whole weight on her trembling arms. Slowly, she transferred her weight to her legs and, seeing that she could take it, she let go of the crutches. It was the first time that she was standing without her crutches or Alex's help. The room was quiet. Maybe Alex was in the kitchen, or under the shower... who knows, even out? They kind of stop communicating after the night Jody had left. Alex became really distant with Marissa since then, and the brunette couldn't take it anymore. If at least she knew what was up with her girlfriend... Alex simply stopped talking to her and avoided her as much as possible, which was rough on Marissa considering she wasn't even independent on her feet yet. One step at a time, she walked to the door and pushed it open. Maybe Alex was tired of having to baby-sit her? Marissa felt some pressure for healing as soon as possible and letting Alex alone. As she was about to leave the bedroom, her cell phone rang on her bed. Marissa quickly turned around to head back to her room but her foot slid and she felt herself falling to the ground.

- WHAT ARE YOU DOING! She heard someone scream as hands caught her right on time. She recognised the familiar perfume... Alex's whole body was pressed against hers as she pulled her up and helped her to sit back on the bed. They haven't been that close for weeks, both of them realised.

- I was just trying to be independent... Marissa mumbled, holding on to Alex. The blonde got lost in Marissa's green eyes. She felt her heart stop, seeing Marissa fall like that. God knows what would have happened if she wasn't around at that second...

- You could have broke all you bones if you had fallen! Alex said again, not leaving Marissa's body. _It was worth the risk,_ Marissa thought. God she had missed Alex's touch... They were only inches away...

- What do you expect me to do? Marissa cried out. Sit and wait forever? I've taken enough of your time. Alex looked at her and raised an eyebrow. _What are you talking about, I enjoy taking care of you_... that's the answer Marissa was hoping to get. Alex realised she was still holding Marissa and let go.

- You got to be patient, she coldly said, trying to ignore Marissa's disappointed expression. She couldn't let her play her again like she did five years ago. She had chosen Ryan? Then fine. She won't have both. What a spoiled... Making her decision, Marissa she pulled the blonde closer and kissed her. Alex quickly pulled away, trying to resist, but when Marissa caught her lips again and passed her arms around the blonde's neck, she gave in. Closing her eyes, she kissed her back with hunger, wondering how she spent two weeks fighting that feeling. Marissa's cell phone kept ringing.

- You're not going to take that? Alex asked between kisses as Marissa was pulling her on top of her.

- Whatever it is, it can wait, Marissa replied, rolling on top of Alex... Feeling like she was finally reaching her girlfriend again, Marissa had no intention of letting her escape.

- Do you know how much I missed this? She whispered, covering Alex's body with kisses, causing her to moan against her will. The phone was still ringing.

- Dear God, Alex said, interrupting their kiss when the phone rang for the 5th time, who is that who absolutely wants to talk to you? Both Marissa and her stared at the phone. Marissa extended her arm to push it away, but Alex reached the device first and read the called ID. Marissa could see the immediate change of mood in Alex's face. The brunette stopped, worried.

- You should take it, Alex said as she pushed a panicked Marissa to get up. And everything made sense all of a sudden. Finally getting what was happening, the brunette pined Alex back on the bed with all her confidence.

- I hope you're not being jealous, she said, taking the phone that was still ringing from Alex's hand, because nothing had ever happened with him. Besides, the only reason why we're hanging out so much is because I can't have you... With one hand, she took the battery out of her cell phone without even looking at it, and threw both parts of the phone behind her, not even caring where it landed.

- I wasn't being... Alex mumbled, but Marissa could definitely see the mood change. Smiling, she captured her lips.

- What if he had something important to tell you? Alex asked, pushing her back again.

- He'll wait, Marissa answered, a girl got her priorities. Alex's heart beat faster as she felt Marissa's lips on her neck once again. Slowly, she put her hands on the girls waist and pulled her shirt up.

- Finally, Marissa whispered. I was almost feeling like raping you... Alex laughed for the first time in weeks as she rolled on top of Marissa. How could she doubt what they shared for five years?

- You can rape me anytime you want, she whispered in her ear, sending shivers all over Marissa's body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa woke up in the afternoon and felt Alex's breath in her neck. Smiling, she put her hands on top of Alex's and laid back her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. She hadn't woke up in Alex's arms since last time they did it, which was a really long time ago.

- I forgot how sleepy you where, Alex said.

- I usually go by my cell phone's alarm, she said, but you made me destroy it this morning. She could feel Alex smile as she tightened her grip around Marissa's naked waist.

- Who needs technology anyway, she replied, kissing Marissa in the neck. The brunette turned around so she could face Alex.

- Next time something is bothering you, Marissa said, let's talk about it, okay? Alex gave her a guilty look.

- I'm so sorry... she said, it's just that it really looked like you wanted to be with Ryan...

- How could you even think that? Marissa replied, hurt.

- Right now, I don't know, Alex answered, ashamed of herself. But Jody had some good points earlier on...

- Jody? Marissa repeated, not believing it. You stopped talking to me because of what Jody told you? She turned her back to Alex, feeling betrayed and hating Jody more than ever.

- Marissa... Alex called. No answer. She passed her fingers on Marissa's arm and felt the girl shiver. She got closer.

- There's not words for what I've done, Alex whispered in Marissa's ear, her fingers still caressing her arm, but please, let me make it up to you. She noticed a tear on her girlfriend's cheek and kissed it away.

- I just want you to trust me, Marissa said. Their eyes met.

- I do, Alex promised. It won't happen again. Still looking in each others eyes, Marissa slowly nodded.

- I missed you, she said in a truly sincere voice. Alex got closer and softly kissed her.

- And I missed sex, she whispered, kissing Marissa in the neck.

- Way to ruin a romantic moment, the brunette replied, giggling because Alex's kisses were tickling her.

- Have you noticed our make out sessions are way more interesting after a major fight? Alex asked.

- That's because we get needy, Marissa replied.

- So Ryan was that bad? Alex joked before kissing Marissa on the lips. The brunette smiled.

- You have no idea, she replied, kissing her back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer was at work, designing a new dress and thinking about Jody. This was all getting complicated. For an unknown reason, Alex had kicked Jody out and without asking any questions, Summer accepted her in, which leaded her to a fight with Marissa who apparently, had reasons to think that Jody was trying to break her up with Alex. But then again, Summer couldn't let Jody in the streets... And like if Marissa's anger wasn't enough to make Summer feel guilty, here came Seth, who did not like the idea of having another girl sleeping in Summer's bed at all. Then again, what frustrated Summer the most was her own feelings toward Jody. Somehow, she knew that Jody was in love with Alex, and she knew that she loved Seth too... then why did she feel a connection between the two of them? And why did she keep remembering the kiss, over and over again?

- What's up with you? Jody asked. Summer jolted.

- Oh Jody, what are you doing here? Summer asked as she pushed away the dress she was trying to design.

- You asked me to pick you up after work, remember? Jody said, lifting an eyebrow. You sure you're okay?

- I'm fine, I just lost count on time, Summer replied. You know... work.

- You were sleeping, Jody smirked.

- Are you giving me that ride or not? Summer asked as she got up. Jody followed her, smiling.

- Alright, alright... she said. Got any news from Marissa? She asked, trying to sound casual.

- She's still pissed at me for taking you in, Summer admitted. What happened with Alex anyway?

- Nothing, Jody replied. It's Marissa who kicked me out.

- What? Summer said. You told me it was Alex...

-It was, it was... Jody replied. But she did it because Marissa had asked her to.

- I don't understand, why would Marissa ask this?

- Because I know too much, Jody simply replied. But she can't get rid of me like that... Summer sat in the car next to her.

- You're wasting your time, she said, pissed off. She will always pick Marissa over you. Jody shrugged and remained silent for the rest of the ride.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ethereal123


	14. Nobody says the truth anymore

Hello dear readers. Do I really have to say that I do not own the characters, nor the show? I mean we all know that, right?

So well whatever this story takes places a few years after the second season, but in my version, Alex and Marissa never broke up and their relationship has only grown stronger since then. So yea, read and judge.

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews.**

**- I know uh, It's getting confusing. It's the point :D **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14 - Nobody says the truth anymore**

Marissa was sitting on the counter while Alex was preparing the coffee.

- You know, the blonde said, you don't **have to** wake up with me every morning. You could sleep more...

- Why dream of you when you're here? Marissa replied, taking the coffee Alex was handing to her, their fingers brushing. Alex hopped next to her on the counter.

- That was really cheesy, she said with a grin, taking a sip of her coffee.

- I know, Marissa laughed.

- So what are you doing today? Alex asked.

- Summer will pick me up later on for diner.

- Good, Alex said... Damn it I got to go, she added, taking a look at the time. She gave a quick kiss to Marissa. You'll be there around four?

- Sure, Marissa said as Alex left to get dressed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BYOB from System of A Down was playing in Alex's car as she drove to Exotica. The volume on its max, Alex was singing along with Serj as she parked her car and stayed in the jeep until the song end. She then got out, the song still in mind, and walked in the club with some extra energy to spend.

- Someone's in a happy mood today, Jody said at the sight of Alex.

- Oh, hi to you too, Alex greeted her with a huge smile.

- I'm glad to see that smile back, Jody replied. So everything is fine?

- Yea, I spoke with Marissa and now everything is fine.

- Oh, so she told you and you forgave her? Jody asked.

- I did not forgive her, Alex replied, because she told me that nothing had happened. Jody's smile disappeared.

- That's what she told you? She asked.

- ... Try not being so disappointed... Alex remarked.

- Alex... Jody twisted her fingers... listen babe you have to know the truth... I gave her the chance to tell you and obviously she didn't.

- Tell me what? Alex asked.

- She's been cheating on you for the past two weeks. Alex fixed Jody for a moment.

- You're not going to do this again... Alex replied, smiling. Give it up.

- Alex I'm not trying to break you guys up for fun if that's what you think ! Jody replied, following Alex.

- Stop it, just stop it! Alex screamed, getting angry.

- I won't, Jody replied. And you know why? Because I care about you and that the sooner you find out about it, the less wounded you will be when you'll come crying at my door, which I'm sure you'll end up doing. Alex stopped running away from Jody and turned to face her.

- Jody, Marissa and I have been together for five years, I think I know her enough to trust her when she says she did nothing. Jody crossed her arms, obviously pissed by Alex's denial.

- Since how long do you know me? Jody fired back. Alex sighted.

- It's your words against hers, Alex said. So I'm using the innocent until proven guilty technique... I can't just accuse her like that!

- True, Jody replied as if she was giving up. You got a point. You can't just accuse her. Alex felt relieved.

- Jeez thank you, Alex said.

- Except, Jody added, what if I had a proof? Alex stood speechless for a moment.

- ... Proof?

- I got them on tape.

- Them? She mumbled.

- Marissa and Ryan. I got them doing it on a tape, Jody said. Alex fixed Jody for a moment and let go a laugh.

- You almost got me there, she said.

- Damn it Alex I'm serious.

- Oh really, Marissa will not only being cheating on me, but she'll tape herself doing it?

- Marissa is not the brightest person on the surface of earth. Alex crossed her arms.

- I'll believe it when I'll see it, she simply replied.

- Fine, Jody replied, more and more pissed. How about now? I can't WAIT to see you face when you'll fucking believe it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- So you never told me why Jody ended up at my door, Summer told Marissa while they were eating a hamburger in a fast food.

- I didn't want her around Alex anymore, Marissa replied, but if I knew she would come to you, I would have kept her here where I could have had an eye on her...

- ... She's not raping me, Summer replied.

- Summer it's not what I mean! Marissa replied, annoyed. That girl is trouble. I would feel so much better knowing she's out of town. Summer looked away.

- Yea, you're right... she said, not meaning it at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex's whole body was numb as she was watching, but not really seeing, what was in front of her. How was this possible? Marissa seemed so honest... Is she that much of a great actress? Was last night a lie? It felt so true... She closed her eyes, refusing to see. Maybe it would all go away. Maybe it was a dream.. a really disgusting nightmare.

- I hate to say I told you so... Jody said, worried about Alex reaction. All of a sudden, she felt like the bad person there. But didn't Alex deserve the truth?

- How did you get that? Alex asked. Jody felt the trembling in her voice but pretended not to.

- Does it really matter? She asked.

- Jody...

- I was hiding cameras in your house, Jody blushed.

- You where what?

- It's not my fault if you're so damn sexy... Jody replied, looking away.

- Freakin pervert... Alex replied. Jody took the cassette out.

- So... she said... what are you going to do?

- Break all the hidden cameras around the apartment! Alex said. Jody smiled shyly.

- I meant about Marissa... Alex took the cassette from Jody's hand.

- I don't know, she sighted. Something inside her was breaking apart. She was so stupid... Marissa had never loved her the way she loves Ryan.

- Alex... Jody said in a compassionate tone.

- Stay away, Alex replied, that's what you wanted all along. Jody watched her leave with confusion.

- Right, she screamed loud enough so Alex could hear her from where she was, so I'll ALWAYS be the bad one!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Marissa heard Alex's jeep, she grabbed her crutches and rushed to the door. By the time she reached the doorknob, Alex had opened it. Both girls were face to face.

- I almost got it, Marissa smiled. Alex stared at her, not knowing how to deal with all that. Trusting her instincts, she leaned in and captured Marissa's lips. The brunette got surprised a bit, but quickly replied to the rough kiss that lasted a while. Finally, Alex pulled away and closed the door.

- I can't believe you, she said.

- What? Marissa asked, following Alex to the living room and trying to understand the sudden change of mood.

- I'm going to ask you this once, and if you don't give me the right answer, then we're done for good. Marissa looked deeply in Alex's eyes, worried.

- Alex you're scaring me... she said.

- Have you slept with Ryan the past two weeks? Alex asked. She tried as hard as she could to ignore Marissa's hurt expression.

- Of course not, Marissa replied. We discussed about this before...

- Did you do it Marissa? Alex asked again. She wanted Marissa to admit it. If she did, then maybe they still had a chance. If only she just admitted it...

- I did not! Marissa said again. What happened to you trusting me?

- The same thing that happened with you telling the truth! Alex replied.

- Alex what are you talking about... Marissa started, confused and panicked a bit.

- All these years... these past weeks... Alex started...

- Alex you're shacking... Marissa noticed, worried.

- DON'T TOUCH ME! Alex screamed. Marissa backed of, completely lost.

- Alex please tell me what's going on... she begged in a broken voice. Alex sighted. She will have to do it. Marissa was giving her no more choice. She popped the cassette out.

- What's this? Marissa asked.

- You'll find out real soon, Alex said as she put the video in and played it, watching Marissa's reaction. The brunette opened her eyes wide open and turned to face Alex.

- So? Alex said, arms crossed.

- ... I don't understand... Marissa said, completely lost.

- I gave you a chance to tell me the truth, Alex said. More than once...

- Alex, Marissa called, panicked, this is really important where did you get that...

- Why should I tell you? It's not like if YOU'RE telling me anything...

- I don't remember this! Marissa said, still watching the scene.

- I can't believe you're still denying it! Alex replied.

- Please you have to believe me...

- I tried that, didn't I ?

- I'm not letting you go, Marissa said as she grabbed Alex's wrist.

- Oh I'm not leaving, Alex said, you are.

- What? The brunette replied, leaving Alex's wrist. And why would I have to leave?

- Because it's MY apartment! Alex replied as a statement.

- OH and since when? I lived five years here!

- I don't care, Alex replied. By the time I come back tonight, you better be gone.

- But Alex, Marissa said in a week voice, where will I go?

- You didn't care about that when it was Jody uh? Alex replied coldly. Marissa closed her eyes, her lips trembling.

- Don't worry, Alex said again, I'll call **Ryan** to help you pack Here, maybe he could also remind you what you did. Marissa couldn't believe what was happening. How? When? Why? At least she new the answer for the last one.

- If you think that forcing me to leave the apartment will erase the past, then you're wrong. My feelings will always be with you. Alex stayed still for a moment, the moved closer to the door.

- Whatever, she said as she opened the door. You better be gone by the time I'm back.

Marissa spent the whole afternoon watching the video over and over again, not believing her eyes, when she heard someone open the door.

- Alex said you wanted to see me? Ryan asked. When she turned to face him, all Ryan could see was her puffy eyes and wet mascara. She has obviously been crying for the last two hours.

- Marissa? He called, worried. What's wrong? As he got closer to her, she turned to face the tv screen again, and so did he. What he saw gave him a shock.

- Oh my god, he whispered.

- Ryan... Marissa said, sobbing, I'm in trouble.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. So what do u think?

- Ethereal123


	15. Empty Apartment

Hello dear readers. Do I really have to say that I do not own the characters, nor the show? I mean we all know that, right?

So well whatever this story takes places a few years after the second season, but in my version, Alex and Marissa never broke up and their relationship has only grown stronger since then. So yea, read and judge.

**- Haha it's confusing, isn't it? It's actually the point. D You will find out the truth really soon. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15 – Empty apartment**

Alex parked her car in front of the apartment and got out. Marissa's car was still in the driveway, she noticed, however, Marissa did not drive since the car accident, therefore, it meant nothing. The blonde unlocked the door and slowly opened it. The apartment was in complete darkness. Slowly, she reached the interrupter and turned on the lights. Empty.

Taking a few steps forward, she realised it even more : Marissa had left. She felt something die inside of her. Wasn't this what she wanted? Didn't she tell her to leave? _But she was suppose to know that it was the last thing I wanted. _Alex slowly carried herself to the bedroom, fearing what she will find or, not find, there. Half of the room was empty. So Marissa had taken Alex very seriously... she had taken all her belongings, not only enough clothes for a week or two... _ I need a drink. _Alex left the bedroom and reached the kitchen, from where she pulled out a bottle of Vodka. She could feel her body drag her from a room to another, but her mind wasn't there anymore. Until she saw the bottle of alcohol. _Damn it, _she thought. _Now that I won't be watching her, will she start drinking again? _Great, a few hours ago, she had broke up with her girlfriend because she cheated on her, and now here she was, worrying about her health! She opened the bottle and took a big sip before walking through the living room and crashing on a sofa. Her brain was too slow to realise that what she was looking for the whole time was standing in front of her. Then, slowly, she did. Here, on the video tape, there was a cassette on which we could read "Play".

Alex got up and reached the cassette. She caressed it slowly, knowing Marissa hand's were over this a few hours ago. Then, suddenly remembering the reason why Marissa wasn't there anymore, the took her hands off the cassette. She wasn't the one who was suppose to be sad! The hell, she did not even care about what the cassette was saying! Leaving it there, she took back the vodka and headed to her room. _Her_ room. She turned off the lights. Seeing it empty was causing her too much pain, so she was better off not seeing the room at all. Alex laid on the bed with her clothes still on and fixed the ceiling. Then, suddenly, she broke apart and cried every single tear she had. She had put so much hope in this relationship...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa and Ryan were riding since hours now, and still had no clue of where to drop her off.

- You know we could always...

- Don't say it again, Marissa stopped her. I can't live with you, this will only make things worse.

- I'll move in a guest room, Ryan proposed. You'll have the whole pool house for yourself. Come on, we both know Alex. She would feel much better knowing there's someone to watch over you...

- Oh, apparently, we don't know the same Alex, Marissa replied, because the one I know would rather see me in a jungle full of starved lions then in the same house as you. Ryan rolled his eyes.

- So what's you're plan? He asked.

- Stop here, she suddenly said as they passed by a hotel. Ryan did what he was told to. As he carried her stuff to her room, he kept reminding her on how crappy the place was, and how dependent she was at that moment.

- I'll be fine, Marissa repeated for the 10th time as Ryan dropped the last of her bags on the floor. I'll call Summer, she'll watch over me.

- She's either with Jody, either at work, Ryan replied. I would know, Seth told me...

- Then I'll call Seth, Marissa said. Ryan smirked.

- They're all good, as long as they're not me, he said. Marissa sighted.

- Ryan... you know why I'm doing this...

- I know I know, he said right away. Be careful, please?

- I will, Marissa said. Now go, I don't want to see you anymore. Ryan nodded and, before leaving, he looked at the brunette for one last time.

- Marissa? He called. She looked at him.

- I'm sorry about everything... I still don't understand how...

- I know, she replied. Me too. Ryan nodded.

- I'll call Seth... He left. Marissa watched him go. What now? She can't work, can't cook, can't even walk! She sat there, in the creepy motel, and realised she was cold. Rubbing her forearms, the evidence hit her : She was all alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer and Jody were both laying on the bed, watching the valley and eating chips. Living with Summer had forced Jody to like this show and now, they were having much fun watching it together... Until her cell phone rang.

- It's Alex, Jody noticed as she checked the caller id. They stared at each other, both wondering why would Alex call her at this time.

- You should take it, Summer said. Jody nodded and answered the call. A few minutes later, she had left the bedroom and locked herself in the bathroom. Summer knew it was some kind of an important call, and she died to know what these two were talking about. However, she stayed still and waited for Jody to return... which she didn't. After ten minutes, Summer got tired of waiting and pressed play again.

- Hey you kept watching without me! Jody said as she sat back on the bed.

- Yep, Summer said. Tree episodes! What did she want? Jody looked away.

- Oh sorry, Summer added right away. None of my business.

- It's okay, Jody said. She called because she and Marissa broke up.

- They what?! Summer gasped, turning off the tv. What happened?

- If I tell you the truth, do you promise not to get mad?

- No, Summer replied. Jody smiled.

- Okay, she said, but I will anyway. I had some hidden cameras in Alex's bedroom.

- YOU WHAT? Summer screamed.

- Okay this is going to be really long if you're planning on screaming after each sentence I say... Jody pointed out.

- It's your fault, Summer replied, you keep giving me some shocking news.

- Granted, Jody said, but still, listen now, be shocked later, okay?

- Ok. Now go on.

- So I had hidden cameras in her room, and I won't tell you why because you will find it really gross, however, one night, I saw Marissa kissing a guy she shouldn't be kissing. Summer looked away. Did she see their kiss as well?

- ... That guy was Ryan, Jody said. And they were not only kissing... So I showed the tape to Alex and then she broke up with Marissa after the girl denied the unfair.

- Did you see anything else on those tapes? Summer asked. Jody lifted an eyebrow. She just told her that her best friend had cheated on Alex, and that's how she reacts?

- You mean Marissa and Alex making out? Jody asked with a smirk. Ohhh yea...

- No, I mean, anything else that was wrong. Their eyes met.

- I saw another couple kissing in that room, Jody replied, but I don't think it was wrong. And, without thinking about it, Summer caught Jody's lips. Agreeably surprised, Jody closed her eyes and deepened the kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Seth knocked on the door, Marissa told him to get in.

- Hi, she said, smiling.

- How are you doing? Seth asked in a caring voice as he closed the door behind him. Marissa pointed the screen on which we could see her and Ryan.

- I never did this, she declared. I swear. He sat close to her on the bed.

- I believe you. She laid her head on his shoulder. Seth pulled her closer and she started crying. He rubbed her back.

- Everything is going to be okay, he whispered as she kept crying. Over her shoulder, Seth could still see the screen. The scene was taped from the girl's bedroom. Given to the view of the scene, he could tell the camera was hidden somewhere in the closet.

- Did Alex tell you how she got that?

- No, Marissa replied as she forced herself to stop crying.

- But you know it, Seth declared. Marissa nodded.

- You know it too, she said. Seth sighted.

- I don't like that girl at all...

- Me neither. Who knew they had so much in common? They liked the same songs, were neighbours, and now the same girl was trying to steal both of their girlfriends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Alex woke up that morning, her head was hurting like hell. As she got out of bed, she noticed the empty bottle of vodka and understood the origin of her headache. All she could remember from yesterday was a tape, an empty apartment and Jody's voice. However, Alex couldn't remember what exactly she had told Jody that night. Then, suddenly, she remembered Marissa's tape. The one she refused to play yesterday. Alex quickly reached the living room and pushed the cassette in. Sitting on the sofa, the cup of coffee in her hand, she pressed play. Marissa had taped herself.

" - Hi Alex, she said, I decided to tape my message because that way, you can't interrupt me. And also because it's easier to tell you these stuff If I don't have to look in your eyes while doing it. Alex's hand was still on the remote. A part of her wanted to stop it now. She didn't feel strong enough to go through the tape. But then again, she never will.

- ... I'm sorry, Marissa said. Sincerely, I am, and no matter what you're thinking right now, I know that deep down you know I would never be able to cheat on you. However, this tape is really convincing, I doubted the truth myself for a moment, and therefore, I can't blame you for doing this. I love you Alex, and I probably always will, but I can't force you to believe me. The T.V was blank. Alex had stopped the tape. Drying the tears she didn't remember crying, the blonde got ready for work, trying to erase from her mind everything she just saw.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Summer woke up, she was laying in Jody's arms. Why was she feeling guilty about this relationship? Oh right, her boyfriend...

- Don't go yet, Jody said, pulling her closer. That's when the phone rang.

- Jody... I have to...

- Okay fine, Jody said, letting her go. Summer got up against her will and picked up the phone.

- Hello? She said. Oh honey, where are you? She asked right away and Jody guessed who was on the other line.

-... yes... okay... stay where you are, I'm coming.

- Marissa? Jody asked as Summer hung off the phone and started to get dressed.

- Yes, she said. I have to go check on her, see how she is doing.

- Probably like someone who just cheated on her five years long girlfriend, Jody spat out, getting dressed as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Alex arrived to work that afternoon, her eyes were red and her hair were a mess. She didn't want to be there. She wanted to know where Marissa was. She wanted to apologies, to take her back. She didn't care anymore. She would forgive Marissa. All she wanted was to know her safe...

- How are you holding on? Jody asked. When she saw Alex's face, she knew the answer right away : really badly.

- You live with Summer, don't you? Alex asked. Jody nodded.

- Does she know anything about Marissa? I mean, they're best friends, if there's someone she would have spoken to about this, it's Summer. Jody noticed the way she said Marissa's name. She would take her back, even after this, she noticed.

- She called this morning, Jody told her and, seeing that Alex won't let her go until she knows everything, she kept going.

- Summer spoke to her. Apparently, she's living in some random hotel by herself. I didn't ask for the address. Summer went to check on her this morning but she dropped me here first.

- Random hotel? Alex repeated. Why? If I sent Ryan to check on her, it was for a reason!

- You would rather know her with Ryan? Jody asked.

- Hell yea! Alex replied. At least, I would have known that someone is watching over her.

- So you still love her, Jody said, more like a statement than a question. Their eyes met.

- I still **care** for her, Alex said, avoiding the word "Love".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Marissa, you're there? Summer asked as she opened the door. She found her friend laying on the bed, her eyes wide open. She looked empty. Totally gone. Summer sat close to her.

- Honey, how are you feeling? Marissa blinked twice and looked at Summer.

- You're still living with Jody? She asked.

- ... Yes, I am.

- Tell her to go.

- What? Marissa, we both know where she will go If I tell her to leave.

- Indeed. The one place she always wanted to be. Summer got angry. Jody was happy where she was, wasn't she?

- It's not Jody's fault if you cheated on Alex. Marissa got up.

- What? She said, looking in Summer's eyes. What did you say?

- Marissa, Summer said, Jody told me everything.

- Oh, and you believe her? Marissa asked with anger. The shorter girl fixed the TV which was paused on the scene.

- What is this that I see? Summer asked.

- Leave, Marissa said.

- I beg you pardon?

- I don't want to do this now, Marissa repeated, pissed off. If you're not going to kick Jody out, then just go, leave me alone. Summer looked at her for a moment, completely lost.

- Fine, Summer finally said as she stood up. Someday, you will thank me for having kept Jody home... She grabbed her coat and left the apartment. Marissa glanced back at the TV and turned it off with a gesture of frustration.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not really convinced about this storyline. Is it too much drama? What do you think?

- Ethereal123


	16. Guilty until proven innocent

Hello dear readers. Do I really have to say that I do not own the characters, nor the show? I mean we all know that, right?

So well whatever this story takes places a few years after the second season, but in my version, Alex and Marissa never broke up and their relationship has only grown stronger since then. So yea, read and judge.

**- Thanks for still sticking to the story! So overall, its 50 : 50. Some think there's too much drama, others say I should just keep going the way it should go.   
- ... Read and see what I chose to do. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16 - Guilty until proven innocent**

A week had passed. No matter what Jody tried, Summer refused to give her Marissa's address: " Trust me, she had told her, it's because I care about you". Apparently, according to Summer, Marissa would murder Jody if she had happened to pass by her apartment. Actually, Summer wasn't completely wrong about it. However, Jody had no intention of visiting Marissa. She wanted the address for Alex. Poor Alex. She was a complete mess, and the sad part about it was that she kept denying it. Every night, she would stay in the club until its closing and then head home, sleep, wake up the next day and go through the same routine. Sometimes, she speaks to give orders, rarely, she drinks to forget, but not a single time did Jody see her laugh, or even smile. The fun had left her soul. And it was killing Jody.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth got back in the room with two cups of coffee. Marissa took hers, thanking him, and played the video again. Every single day, they would sit there and analyse the cassette over and over again.

- Pause! Seth said. Here, he said, pointing the screen, rewind two seconds, you see this cup, on the counter? Here... two seconds later, it's gone! Just vanished. Marissa wrote it down in her notebook.

- Good, she said, I think we got enough evidence now. I'm calling Stephen. Seth nodded. While she was dialling the number, he took a walk in the crappy room. This hotel reminded him of the one they crashed in seven years ago, Summer, Marissa, Ryan and himself. It was his debuts with Summer... god she drove him crazy that night! Yet, even back then, they spoke more.

- Yes, Stephen? It's Marissa... I know... It's that bad? No, don't tell her I called. Listen, I have a video tape here, and I've got good reasons to think that someone had made a virtual montage out of random data... It's hard to explain, could you meet me in the hotel? But please, don't give the address to anyone.

When she hung up, Seth was still there, standing.

- You think we can trust him? He asked.

- I lost Alex and Summer, Marissa said. I've got nothing to loose anymore, so frankly, I don't care.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephen got his coat and tried to leave from behind. The band wouldn't be there before 20:00 o'clock, and therefore, he wasn't really needed at this moment. Besides, he really wanted to see Marissa.

- Where are you going? She asked. Stephen stopped. She really wasn't the same anymore. She became so bossy and... annoying!

- Out to lunch, he lied. Alex crossed her arms.

- Get me a pack of _players_ on your way back, she said. And I want you here at 1:00, or else your fired! Stephen stared in awe as she left the room then, noticing he didn't have much time, ran to his car. _She's crazy enough to fire me_, he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer was sitting in her room, watching Seth's sketches of her. She remembered when he was hiding them under his bed, scared of showing them to Zach... and then she found them and he was relieved when she liked it. Smiling, she also remembered Valentine's Day, when he freaked out and screwed all their chances of having a comic book. She felt someone passing her fingers in her hair.

- Seth drew that? Jody asked as she sat close to her. Summer noticed she wasn't jealous at all. She nodded.

- He's good, Jody said. She kissed Summer on the cheek. The shorter brunette laid Jody's arms.

- Hold me, she said. So did Jody.

- Have you told anyone? Summer asked. About us?

- No, Jody replied. I figured you would kill me. Summer smiled.

- We will tell them together. When everything will get back to normal with Marissa and Alex.

- How? Jody asked. Marissa cheated on Alex after a five years long relationship! Alex kicked her out and now, none of us knows where Marissa is, beside you. And then again, she told you to never come back.

- You're wrong, Summer replied. Seth is checking on her. She never cheated on Alex. And they're building up a proof of it.

- They are? Jody asked. Luckily for her, Summer did not see her facial expression at that moment.

- Once they'll be done, Alex will have to admit she was wrong, and take Marissa back.

- If you believe Marissa, Jody asked with confusion, then why is she angry at you?

- It's complicate, Summer replied. Jody nodded. She had more important stuff in mind right now than Marissa's angst problems.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- I'm glad you came, Marissa said while Seth brought Stephen to the bedroom.

- Oh my god, Marissa, Stephen said. I haven't seen you since...

- I know, Marissa smiled, pulling Stephen in a warm hug. She always loved that guy. So nice and helpful.

- She won't admit, Stephen said, but she needs you badly. Marissa smiled sadly.

- I know, she said. But she won't take me back without your help. Here, take a look at that video. Marissa played it and, everytime there was a bug in the montage, she would stop the cassette and point the bug, with, of course, the assistance of Seth. After only five times, Stephen declared that it was clearly a montage.

- Someone made up a fake video, he said, obviously to break you guys up.

- How can they do that? Marissa asked. I mean, it's so freaky... It looks so real...

- It's clearly have been made by a professional, Stephen replied. You know, technology can go really far... How do you think they make these video games with astonishing graphics'?

- ... What now? Marissa asked. Her mood went drastically up, now that she had the confirmation that she had never cheated on Alex. For a moment, she had started to doubt her own memory. Actually, so did Ryan.

- ... I don't know, Stephen said as he was clearly trying to find some kind of solution. But we could make another montage, you know, to show Alex how ridiculous stuff we can put on a tape with some montage skills.

- Like Seth and Ryan making out? Marissa proposed.

- HEY! Seth objected right away, making Marissa laugh. Stephen looked at her.

- Funny, he said. You're the one who's accused of cheating, you're living in a creepy hotel, you can't even walk properly and yet, you're holding on much better than Alex.

- It's because I know that she loves me, Marissa replied. Alex thinks our relationship was a fraud, and that's what's killing her.

- Marissa, Stephen said, you haven't seen her... It's heartbreaking! Besides, I have to go, she threatened to fire me if I wasn't back in an hour.

- What? Marissa replied. Alex can't fire **you**! Stephen smiled sadly.

- She's not Alex anymore, he said before closing the door behind him, leaving Seth and Marissa alone again.

- So what's your plan? Seth asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Stephen got back to Exotica with the pack of Players, Alex was nowhere to be found. Searching in the whole club, he finally found her asleep in the warehouse. Carefully, he woke her up.

- I brought you cigarettes, he said in a soft voice. Alex opened her eyes and, with his help, got up.

- How did I end up here? She asked. Stephen handed her the pack.

- I don't know... maybe you wanted to count the beers and...

- No, Alex said, not _here_... I mean, in this situation. Stephen looked sadly at her. She was killing herself over a fraud. Whoever did this montage must really hate Alex.

- Since when do you smoke? He asked as she lit up a cigarette. She checked her watch.

- Thirty-two seconds, she answered.

- Can I ask you why? Stephen asked again as he followed her out of the warehouse.

- She used to. Stephen took the cigarette from her hand.

- Right, he answered, and you forced her to stop, you remember why?

- Because every cigarette you smoke reduces one day in your lifetime. That's exactly why I'm smoking! Alex said as she took another cigarette from the pack. Stephen stared at her with disbelief.

- So you're doing this to hurt her? Alex didn't reply; she kept walking.

- Don't you think you hurt her enough by refusing to see her? Stephen screamed after her.

- She's the one who left the house without any note! Alex fired back.

- Because that's what you told her to do! They both stared at each other.

- You're fired, Alex finally said.

- WHAT? Stephen screamed. Alex, you got a show in a few hours, you need a technician...

- I DON'T NEED ANYONE WHO'S ON HER SIDE, NOW GO AWAY. Stephen stayed in awe and, slowly, left the building, regretting his actions. _At least now I can help Marissa full time,_ he though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jody ran into Stephen.

- Where are you going? She asked.

- Home, he replied.

- What? But the band is coming soon, you got to be there...

- Apparently not, Alex just fired me. Jody laughed in a nervous way.

- She did not do that... she said, no, she can't... but a part of her knew that Alex _could._

- She did, Stephen assured her. Therefore, this is none of my business anymore. I couldn't stand her anymore anyway. As he was about to leave, Jody caught his arm.

- Wait, she said. Have you heard about what happened between her and Marissa?

- Well yea, Stephen replied. Marissa told me everything this morning. Jody blinked. Too much just happened in her brain. _ Marissa and Seth working together this morning. Stephen being a computer and electronics' technician, Stephen seeing Marissa this morning... Stephen being fired... _

_- _Are you heading there? Jody asked. I needed to see her anyway, so you know, at least that way we won't use two cars... Stephen looked at her for a moment. There was no way he could see through her act.

- Okay, he said, Sure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex threw the rest of her cigarettes in the closest garbage. How could Marissa smoke those? Coughing, she served herself a cup of beer and drank it one shot. Now that was something she enjoyed. Good alcohol. Great, the band was there. She went to meet them, still sober. Once they started singing, she took more cups and suddenly wasn't feeling that sober anymore. The club was spinning. Walking through the customers, she reached the bar and sat down for a moment. The music, however, was making her head want to explode. Not supporting it anymore, she left the place, unnoticed by everybody but one person who, realising she was drunk, followed her.

Hardly managing to stay at the right side of the road, she walked through the streets, not really seeing what was happening. She didn't care either. She could even get passed over by a car from all she cares. She felt someone pulling her back on the sidewalk everytime she would get in the street, but she was way too wasted to attribute an identity to the shapes she was seeing. And then she saw him. Blond, midget, with that ugly ass nose. What was Ryan doing in this street, in the middle of the night? Alex didn't care much, but she knew he wasn't going to stay in that street alive much longer.

Ryan was bored as hell. Since he promised Marissa not to, he did not visit her a single time, however, Seth spent all his days with her, leaving him all alone. He obviously couldn't speak to Alex or Jody, and since Summer was practically a stranger to him, he ended up being left out. These streets had become his home. Every night, we would linger there, walking all alone, hoping that everything gets back in order anytime soon. That's when he saw her.

- Alex? He called out, surprised. Her eyes were read and she wasn't walking straight. She was obviously drunk.

- This is all because of you! She screamed. Ryan backed off. There was something about Alex that has always scared him. Maybe it was her absence of fear of the consequences.

- This is a mistake, Ryan assured her. Marissa will find a way to prove it to you... She pulled out a knife. Ryan's eyes went wide.

- Put this back, he said.

- Don't you DARE give me orders, she screamed back, getting closer. Ryan's heart was racing. He _could _run away, but what kind of a friend will he be, leaving Alex all alone in the streets with a knife, in this drunken state of hers?

- Alex please, he said calmly, don't do anything you could regret...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was dark. When Alex opened her eyes, she immediately felt her headache and screamed in pain. She heard footsteps and someone handed her a cup of water with two Tylenols. She gladly swallowed the pills.

- Thanks, she said and, recognising the person, she asked him what had happen last night.

- You were tired, Mike answered. So I brought back in your office. Once there, you had a couple of drinks and feel asleep, drunk. That's what you will tell anyone who asks you, okay? Alex did not like the sound of this.

- Why? She asked. Anything happened last night? Mike was about to reply when they heard knockings on the door.

- Stick to my version, he quickly said before opening the doors. Tree policemen stepped in her office. Two men and one woman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMFG MORE DRAMA! I'm sorry, really. I guess I'm a drama lover. Please don't hate me 

- Ethereal123


	17. Could it be possible?

Hello dear readers. Do I really have to say that I do not own the characters, nor the show? I mean we all know that, right?

So well whatever this story takes places a few years after the second season, but in my version, Alex and Marissa never broke up and their relationship has only grown stronger since then. So yea, read and judge.

**Hey everybody!!! I'm glad you're enjoying it. **

**You'll find out what happened very soon. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17 - Could it be possible?**

The ride was silent. Jody was looking around, trying to memorize everything so she could get back to the hotel by herself. She had to see Marissa. Before it's too late. Alex was seriously scaring her... Stephen parked in front of Marissa's hotel.

- Here we are, he told Jody. _ I have to talk to her alone_, she thought.

- Oh! Jody replied, I totally forgot, Alex asked me to take care of the band tonight... I'll see Marissa some other time. She stepped out of the car.

- Oh, Stephen said, I tell her you passed by?

- NO No, don't, Jody said in a hurry. I mean, she added, trying to fix it, she will be sad knowing I'm choosing Alex over her. We don't want her to react the way Alex did with you, you know?

_- _You're right, Stephen smiled. You go take care of Alex, I'll make sure Marissa is fine. Stephen got in the hotel. Jody fixed the address and, once she was sure Stephen couldn't see her anymore, she noted it down and called a taxi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa and Stephen were working on the tape when Seth rushed in, panicked as hell.

- Hi Seth, Marissa said. I got good news about the tape...

- Forget the tape, Seth said. Something terrible has happened.

- How terrible? Marissa asked.

- Ryan got stabbed last night. Marissa brought her hand to her mouth.

- Oh my god.. she gasped. Is he okay?

- He'll survive, Seth said. I don't know the details... Marissa grabbed her coat, ready to check on him.

- That's not it, he said before she could leave.

- What else?

- ... Alex is suspect number one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Where were you last night, between 8pm and 10 pm? The officer asked.

- I was in this club, Alex replied. I greeted the manager of the band we were receiving that night, and then, I sat down, making sure everything was under control.

- We got customers who saw you drink that night. Do you deny it?

- No, Alex said. I did have a couple of drinks, but nothing strong. I had a vodka ice and a few coolers, she lied.

- Would you mind if we interrogate the barman about that?

- Go ahead, Alex said. _They won't testify against her, her staff liked her... right? _The 2nd policeman, the one who wasn't asking any questions, wrote something down on his notebook. The women took over.

- We had a witness who saw you quit the bar at 9 : 05, can you confirm this affirmation?

- No, Alex replied as she decided to listen to Mike's recommendation, since he seemed to be more aware of what happened.

- Then where were you at 9 : 05? She asked.

- I was getting tired so I got Mike, who is my co-manager, to take over. He helped me up to my office and then went back downstairs. Once alone in here, I had a couple of beers which is why I'm so hungover right now.

- So you're saying you got drunk _after_ coming in this office? She asked again.

- Yes, Alex replied.

- And you never left the club last night? She asked again.

- No, Alex replied.

- Do you have any proof of that, perhaps, an alibi? Was someone with you in this office between 9 and 10?

- No, Alex said. I was alone. The policeman wrote something down once again.

- However, you can't prove it, the policeman replied. Alex shut up.

- Ok, the women said. We're good for now. But you should know that you're under investigation for consummation of alcohol in a public street, as well as attacking a civil in a drunken state. We found a wounded man in the streets this morning, and some witnesses claims that they had seen you commit the act. Does it ring a bell?

- Not at all, Alex replied with honesty. Who would that civil be? She asked with a fear of the answer. The policeman check in her files.

- Ryan, she read. Ryan Atwood. She looked at Alex again.

- Rings a bell?

- I know him, Alex said, thinking there was no point in lying since they will eventually find out anyway. But I had no reason of attacking him, she added. Which was a lie, she thought. Fuck, she was in shit. They saw her do it? She couldn't remember any of it.

- Okay, the policeman said again. You'll hear again from us. With that, they left the office. Alex sat back on her sofa, holding her head with both hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan woke up in the hospital. Damn it, he hated that place! Looking at his left arm, he noticed right away that it would never be the same. _Well, good thing I'm right-handed, he thought._ That's when he heard her voice.

- Oh my god, Ryan! She said, holding his hand. Are you okay? Ryan smiled at the sight of Marissa.

- Hey, he said, I thought you didn't want to see me anymore.

- Ryan... she said. She touched the patches around his shoulder.

- Ironic, no? **She**'s the one who made us speak again. I don't think it was her intention thought...

- So she really did it? Marissa asked with a very low voice, only for Ryan to hear.

- Truthfully, I don't know, he replied, his voice just as low. I clearly saw her threaten me with the knife, and the next thing I know I woke up in this hospital.

- She threatened you? Marissa repeated. With a knife?

- She was drunk...

- Ryan... we are talking about a drunken, jealous Alex, in possession of a knife... Was there a lot of people in the street?

- Enough to declare they saw Alex do it, Ryan replied.

- I can't believe it... Marissa said in a trembling voice.

- You have to forgive her, Ryan said. She was totally lost that night, I think her brain was flushed. She couldn't even walk straight...

- She tried to kill you! Marissa whispered, still not believing it.

- Marissa, Ryan said, if you abandon her, then she got no one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the policemen had left her office, Alex sat on her sofa, trying to remember. Her mind seemed to be in shock, refusing to remember yesterday's events. Or maybe this only because she had had way too much alcohol? Abandoning the remembering technique, Alex focussed on her moral. Could she possibly have done it? She did hate Ryan... And yesterday, she was obviously really drunk... If some people saw her do it, then it means she probably did... right? She shook her head, there was no way... she couldn't... She heard the door open and Mike walked in. She quickly got up.

- Mike, she said, what happened yesterday? You know the truth, please, tell me. Mike beckoned her to shut up as he closed and locked the door. Then, he walked closer, lowering his voice.

- I spoke to a lawyer, he said. If you don't plead guilty, it could get really ugly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I did not add more drama this time! See, I can be nice.

-Ethereal123


	18. Who's to blame?

Hello dear readers. Do I really have to say that I do not own the characters, nor the show? I mean we all know that, right?

So well whatever this story takes places a few years after the second season, but in my version, Alex and Marissa never broke up and their relationship has only grown stronger since then. So yea, read and judge.

**Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying reading the drama, because I'm enjoying writing it! hehe.**

**- So, here's chapter 18. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 18 – Who's to blame?**

Marissa had completely forgot about the video now, she had a whole new interest : making sure Alex won't spend years behind bars. She didn't even care if the girl was guilty or not. Putting her pride aside, she left her crappy hotel, walked alone for the first time, ignoring the pain, drove her car by herself, and carried herself to Alex's office. She heard that Alex hadn't left that room since the incident, which means for two days now. She knocked a few times. She also heard that she wouldn't let anyone in.

- If you're not working for the government, Alex screamed, then I've been told that I'm not forced to open. Marissa smiled and pulled her keys out of her pocket. She had missed Alex's voice so badly. As she unlocked the door, Alex got up, outraged that someone would still come in. By the time she opened it, the blonde was standing on the other side. They haven't seen each others for weeks now. Marissa could hear her heart beat, and she hoped Alex wouldn't notice it. She stood there, like an idiot, loosing all her confidence. God, Alex could be so beautiful, even without any make up on, and sleepless... Marissa wanted to hug her badly, but then again, she wouldn't be able to support it if ever the blonde pushed her away.

- I knew you would come, Alex simply said as she sat back on her sofa. Marissa closed the door behind her and locked it. Fine, she thought, they'll play it cold.

- You're a mess, Marissa noticed. Alex sent her an angry glare. She hated Marissa at that moment. Beautiful, healthy... Clearly, Marissa did not suffer these past weeks. Why would she? She was free to be with Ryan now... until she took care of him, Alex tough with guilt and shame.

- Is this room under surveillance? Marissa asked, looking around her.

- No, Alex said. That's why I **lock** myself here. To be alone, you know? Marissa smiled.

- But you knew I had the key. Clearly, they couldn't hide anything from each other. _ Okay, maybe she made sure Marissa would be the only one who could reach her, and so what?_

- You're right, she said. I'm a mess. And I'm screwed. Marissa walked closer, forgetting her "act cold" technique.

- No, you're not, she said in a soft voice. Alex lifted her head again.

- You can walk now, she noticed, that's cool. Marissa ignored the sudden change of subject.

- Listen, I can get you out of this, Marissa said. Tell me what the policemen knows.

- Why would you help me? Alex asked. It would be easier for you and Ryan if I stayed behind bars, right? Marissa stopped again. This would be harder than she expected. Alex had no intention of collaborating at all.

- I'm going to plead guilty, she said.

- No Alex, don't do that! Ryan won't sue you and Mike is a good cover, we can get you out of this...

- You think I did it? Alex asked. Marissa lowered herself to Alex's level. Slowly, she approached her fingers and reached Alex's face. She dried a tear. Alex did not pull back.

- You were not yourself that night, Marissa said. The Alex Kelly I knew and loved didn't do it. Now the question is, are you the Alex I know? They kept the eye contact for a while. Marissa remained on her knees, ignoring the aching pain, waiting for an answer. Alex backed of and started crying. Confused, Marissa got up and dropped herself next to Alex on the sofa, not being able to support the pain anymore. She took Alex in her arms and rubbed her back. She noticed she was shaking.

- Why are you doing this? Alex said as she pushed Marissa away once again.

- Because It hurts to see you like that, Marissa said.

- And you think it didn't hurt me to see you with Ryan? Alex replied with anger. Marissa was getting confused. One minute, she was crying. The next, she was angry.

- Why do you think I did this to Ryan last night, uh? Alex screamed again. Because of you! This is all because of you. And now here you are, pretending everything is fine between us? IT WILL NEVER BE! Marissa got up, leaving Alex alone on the couch. She sighted.

- I see you're still not over it... she noticed. But it's okay, she said, this tape was a masterpiece. It could have fooled anyone. And then she stopped. _The tape could have fooled anyone. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa locked the door and turned to leave when she bumped in Mike.

- Marissa, Mike said. He looked surprised. For the first time, Marissa was glad to see him.

- She speaks to you? She asked.

- Hum.. yea, she does, he said with hesitation.

- She does what you say? She asked again.

- Pretty much, he replied again, trying to figure out where Marissa was going with this. The brunette was more and more existed.

- Good, she said. She scribbled her address on a piece of paper. 16:00 o'clock, be there, okay? Mike nodded, confused. As he was about to knock on the door, Marissa stopped him.

- Wait an hour, she told him. You don't want to see her right now...

Mike watched Marissa leave and, deciding to follow her advice, stepped back. As he reached the stairs, he shoved Marissa's address in his pocket. That's when she pushed him against the wall.

- Jody, he said, glad to see you too. The latina sent him an angry glare.

- ... What? he added.

- Alex told me she's going to plead guilty. You wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?

- If she goes to court, she'll loose. And then, it will be worse.

- Yea, you're damn right she'll loose with a retard like you to defend her. Mike couldn't stand her glare and looked away.

- What do you want me to do? He asked in a whole different voice. We can't go back Jody, he said, I wish we would, but we can't.

- You should have stopped her yesterday, Jody replied, not buying Mike's guilty act. His back was laying against the wall, his body was shaking.

- I panicked, he said, looking at the floor in front of him.

- You're weak, Jody said with disgust. And now what? You do realise we are destroying Alex...

- They will find out, Jody. About the tape. You said they would. So I panicked.

- What do you...

- If Alex ever finds out about it she would fire me right away. And I need this job, you know?

- Did you like, deliberately let Alex out yesterday? Mike looked up, his eyes filled up with tears.

- I wanted Marissa to get her mind off the tape...

- Mike, please, Jody said, tell me you did not...

- Put yourself in my position Jody! I'm stuck. They looked at each other for a while, both silent. Then, Jody shook her head and ran down the stairs, until Mike caught her arm.

- Where are you going? He asked in a very panicked voice.

- I have to talk to Marissa, she replied, trying to catch her breath. Her heart was racing. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew only Marissa would know what to do. She just... always knew.

- Oh no you're not, Mike warned her. Little reminder : She hates you.

- But I can help...

- How? If you tell her what you did, she will drawn you right away! Jody looked at him and sighted. He was right.

- So what is your plan? She asked.

- We did all this, he said, we can take a little more. She'll plead guilty, go to jail for a few months and then, once out, the whole tape's story would be forgotten and everything will get back to normal.

- If she goes to jail, it would dirty her record, Jody said. She might never be aloud to own a club again... She's accused of something serious!

- If you back off now, Mike said again, we'll loose everything.

- I don't care much...

- We'll have to face the justice... Mike added. Jody sighted, defeated.

- It wasn't suppose to be like that... She said in a desperate voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jody sat in her car and cried. She hadn't cried for what seemed like forever, but tonight, it seemed like the only thing left to do. What kind of a friend was she? Letting Alex suffer like that. Mike's plan was ridiculous, stupid, and hell, way too selfish! She wasn't a coward like him, she could not live with this lie her whole life, she couldn't let Alex doubt her relationship with Marissa... And hell, she couldn't let Alex plead guilty and loose what she worked all her life to get.

She started her car, having no idea of where to go. Mike was right thought. There is no way Marissa would listen to what she's got to say. If she ever finds out about what she did... If Alex ever finds out... And Summer. Damn, she had forgotten about her. Summer wouldn't talk to her anymore neither. She will loose her too. She had everything to loose, Mike was right. That's when her cell phone decided to ring.

- Hello? She said in a tired voice.

- Jody? The brunette recognised Summer's voice.

- Oh hey, she said, how are you?

- Not so good... you heard about what happened?

- Yea, Jody said. There was a silence.

- I can't believe she did this. I refuse to believe it...

- It's pretty crazy, I know.

- I was planning on giving Ryan a visit. Would you come with me? _Fuck, no_, Jody thought.

- Ok, she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the hospital, they met Seth near his bed. He seemed confused too and smiled when he saw them. Summer gave him a reassuring hug. Jody watched the scene of the couple wrapped up, and she couldn't help but to hate Seth at that moment. All of a sudden, she understood why Alex had done this to Ryan. Jealousy was the worst feeling, and it could make you do really bad stuff against your will. They should invent a pill for that...

Jody walked past them and reached Ryan's bed. That's when she saw his arm and shoulder... She was responsible of this. She and Mike, they did this. Not only did they destroy Marissa and Alex's relationship, Alex's career and the club's reputation, but they had also took Ryan's ability to use his left arm.. forever. All of a sudden, Jody felt like there was not enough air in that room. She backed off a bit, searching for a window. It would be easier if the walls would stop spinning around... Jody bended forward and closed her eyes. She could hear Summer call her name, but the voice came from far away. And then, nothing.

- Feeling better? Summer's voice asked. Jody opened her eyes, trying to remember what had happened.

- Where am I ? She asked.

- Hospital bed, Summer told her. Ryan said you passed out when you saw his wound.

- Oh, she said.

- Coward, Summer coughed, teasing her.

- I have to go, Jody said, not even reacting to Summer's joke.

- Why? Where?

- I just need to, she insisted as she got out of bed.

- A doctor will come to check you up soon... Summer told her as she was trying to keep her in bed.

- I'm FINE, Jody repeated with anger. I just... I'm sorry, she added when she noticed Summer was offended. I... Her head started spinning again. Marissa. She needed Marissa.

- Bye, she said and left the room. Summer watched her go with confusion before feeling Seth's arms around her waist.

- I didn't expect her to be that affected, he said as he watched Jody leave.

- I don't think it's about Ryan, Summer said. It's about Alex. Summer noticed the weird intonation in her own voice. Was she being jealous?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You guys still hate Jody? I'm curious to know your POV on her behaving. P

-Ethereal123


	19. We're all to blame

Hello dear readers. Do I really have to say that I do not own the characters, nor the show? I mean we all know that, right?

So well whatever this story takes places a few years after the second season, but in my version, Alex and Marissa never broke up and their relationship has only grown stronger since then. So yea, read and judge.

** Out of topic **

**Mischa Barton will be the main character of a lesbian-romance movie called ' Finding t.A.T.u ' . I just found that today, and I thought I could share. ( yes, t.A.T.u as in the "lesbian" Russian band. they will be in the movie as well ) Could be interesting. Her lover will be played by Shantel VanSanten( picture ****http://german. ) . Oh, another interesting fact : Mischa will act a russian girl! Can't wait to see what's she'll do with her British accent ! ( Which I very much love )**

** OK back to the story **

**Thanks a lot for the reviews btw. Soon you'll all get to know Jody's motives. And Marissa's reaction... **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19 - We're all to blame

Mike parked his car in front of Marissa's apartment. He had no idea why she had asked him to come, but he will soon find out. He got out of his car and crossed the street, his mind still on his conversation with Jody. Will she spill the bean? No, there was no way... She had more to loose.

- You came! Marissa said with enthusiasm as she held the door open for him. Mike walked in, trying to hide his confusion. Since when was Marissa that nice with him? Since when was Marissa nice at all with him?

- Marissa... what do...

- Let me speak, she said, cutting him. I think we can save Alex, she said. He forced a smile.

- I know you care for her and everything, he said, but trust me, she will be in less trouble by pleading guilty.

- What? No, you have to tell her not to!

- Marissa, you're blinded by love. You can't see the evidence : There is not way she can be proved innocent. Marissa felt like her heart was being crushed. Not him too... She needed someone to help her defend Alex. Someone Alex still trusts. That's when someone knocked on the door.

- If she fights and loose, Mike explained, the verdict will be twice worse that if she pleads guilty, you understand? Marissa swallowed her tears. The knockings persisted.

- What if she didn't do it? She asked. What if this is all wrong? Mike's smile was more and more forced. He had never been good in crisis situations.

- It's not, he said. And you have to accept this, for Alex. She was confused now.

- But I... will go open the door, she said as she finally heard it. Marissa opened the door to the very last person she expected to see right now. Jody looked up, nervous as hell. She had no idea of how she would tell this to Marissa. They both stood there, staring at each other. Marissa didn't ask how she found her apartment. It wasn't important right now. She stepped aside, letting Jody walk in.

- Marissa, I... That's when she saw him, behind her. Mike sent her a threatening glare. Now that was embarrassing.

- Jody... she said, then realised she was exactly the person she needed. Jody was by far the person Alex trusted the most right now. And if there was one person who cared about Alex as much as she did, it was the lady standing in front of her.

- I'm sorry, Jody said as she motioned toward the door, willing to leave. I should have called or...

- No, stay, Marissa said. Mike was just leaving.

- I was?

- Well, there's nothing more to say, Marissa said coldly. He sighted and walked to the door. Then he turned around and looked at them both.

- Don't be selfish, he said. Think of what's good for Alex. Marissa nodded, confused, and closed the door behind him. Jody, behind her, was trembling. Now was the time. If she didn't do it now, she would never have the guts to.

- Did he leave? She asked.

- Yes, Marissa replied as she finally looked at Jody. Oh jeez, are you okay? She asked, worried. She walked closer, but Jody backed off.

-... Okay... Marissa said, offended. That's when she noticed Jody was crying. All her life, she had never seen Jody cry. Or shake that way...

- Jody, what's wrong? Marissa asked, worried.

- I thought I could, she said, be I can't.

- Can't what?

- Can't face you, she said. She was now laying on the floor, her face covered in her arms. Marissa sat close to her and waited. That was the weirdest thing ever. Not only Jody was crying, but she crying for help. And from all the persons, she had come to her. Not Alex, not Summer...

- I came here, Jody said, still not looking at Marissa, because you're the only one strong enough to help Alex. Please. Don't abandon her...

- I won't, Marissa said. Jody couldn't look at Marissa, she felt unworthy. After all that had happened between them, Marissa was still ready to fight on Alex's side, with all this evidence against her. Even after Alex had betrayed her, put her trust in doubt... How could she, Jody, try to take such a girl away from Alex's life? What did she have better to offer to Alex? How dared she ever think that Alex would have been happier with her?

Finally, Jody looked up. Not because she felt better, but because it would have been impolite not to.

- You don't think she did it? Jody asked.

- I don't care if she did it or not, Marissa replied. I don't want her to go to jail for it. I can't let her... She didn't mean it, I'm sure she didn't, Marissa insisted. She had been holding her feelings in for too long.

- I miss her, she said, her voice trembling. I miss her so much, everyday. I can't blame her for it, but I wish she would have talked to me about this, instead of letting go her frustration on Ryan. We could have fixed it, prevented this. She refuses to see me, she cried. Can't she see how much I need her? Jody watched Marissa silently. She knew the brunette had been holding these feelings inside for a while, and she was glad to aloud her to evacuate them. But that didn't cover her feeling of guilt for being the reason of this pain in the first place. How will Marissa react once she'll know? Will they still be sitting her, crying on each other's shoulder, or will she be flying out the window?

- Look at me, she finally said. How lame. She's the one who got the police up her ass, and I'm the one who cries. Jody got up. Enough was enough. No more pain, no more guilt.

- There's something I need to tell you, she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike stood outside the apartment, thinking very fast. Jody was probably telling everything to Marissa. He was screwed. If there was one person Marissa hated more than Jody, it was him. And now, after knowing what he did... what he let Alex do... He couldn't stay here anymore. Making his decision, Mike walked to his car and got in. He needed to find another place to work. As far away from Marissa as possible. His hands trembling, he reached his car key and started his car. She was probably already heading downstairs, in a hurry to find and hurt him. He got on the road and drove twice the speed limit, his heart beating really fast. Marissa won't leave him alone, he will have to change his identity...   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Marissa couldn't speak anymore. Somehow, she always knew it was Jody. But hearing her say it was still a shock... especially in such a crucial moment, when they both needed each other so much. Marissa surprised herself having sympathy for Jody, who had to live with the guilt of being the reason why Alex was suffering that much. Then again, it WAS her fault, and therefore, the guilt had its reason to be, right? Slowly, she stood up, getting close to Jody who didn't move. Whatever Marissa was about to do, she deserved it.

- Why are telling me this? She asked.

- I... Jody said, confused. She was expecting Marissa to scream, to break things or even to beat her up. She sure as hell wasn't expecting such a calm reaction. Maybe it was too much, maybe there was not enough energy in Marissa's body to even be hurt anymore.

- I couldn't take it anymore, she finally managed to say. I know that now, Summer won't ever speak to me again, and that I'll loose my best friend, but I had to say it. I swear, this isn't the way it was suppose to be, she added.

- Are you crazy? Marissa screamed. Listen to me, don't you EVER tell Alex, you hear me?

- I ? You mean, you're not going to tell her?

- Hell no! It would break her heart. Don't you think she's suffering enough as it is? She doesn't need to know that this is all because of the one who is suppose to be her best friend.

- But, Jody insisted, if I tell he, she will forgive you.

- No she won't, Marissa replied. She'll think you're lying to make her happy, and then, she won't trust you anymore neither, and we can't risk that. I need someone Alex trusts.

- She trusts you, Jody said. Marissa rolled her eyes.

- Yea right.

- No, believe me, she does. She trusts you so much it drives me crazy. I... this was all a game. I wanted to test her a bit, see how much she would trust you and then, when she would finally start to doubt you, I will come clean and have a laugh, you know? But, she never stopped. Even when she kicked you out, I could see it in her eyes that she still couldn't believe you did this. That's when I lost it, and pushed further. I really wanted to see her hate you, just for a moment. A tiny second.

Jody's confession had broken Marissa. She should have insisted more. She shouldn't have left the apartment. She had promised not to, but she did. That's when Marissa realised that she had abandoned Alex when the girl needed her the most. All this time, she thought Alex didn't trust her when the truth was, she was pushed into it.

- Then it happened, Jody said. Marissa looked up. She wasn't really following Jody's speech anymore.

- What happened? She asked.

- The glimpse in her eyes, I saw it. And it broke my heart.

- But it's your fault! Marissa finally screamed. Slowly, she was realising what was happening. All this time, all this pain... because of Jody's jealousy?

- I know, Jody said. I didn't mean to. I swear, I didn't. Marissa sighted and sat on her bed. Of course Jody didn't mean it. She probably loved Alex just as much as she did. She would never hurt her by purpose.

- Stop crying, she said. It wasn't sweet like the way she would wash out Alex's pain. It was said in an annoyed way. Jody held up her tears. This was awkward.

- I know you hate me right now, she said, but we need to work together. We can't let them put her in jail.

- I know, Marissa replied. That's what I was thinking too.

After building up a strategy, Jody left Marissa's apartment and headed to Alex's club. According to Marissa, she was the person Alex trusted the most right now, and they had to take advantage of it. Of course. That's why Marissa didn't make a fuss about what she did, she was a smart girl. She needed Jody's help, so she forgave her for the time it takes to help Alex out. Then, when everything gets back to normal, if it ever does, Marissa will probably realise what really happened, and murder Jody then. But Jody was willing to take that risk. She heard her cell phone ring and picked it up.

- Hello?

- Tell her to give up, a hurried voice said. Jody recognised him and rolled her eyes.

- Mike? Where are you? Tell who to give up what?

- You're with her now? Mike asked. I should have known. You traitor! What did you tell Marissa? That I forced you into this? You made yourself sound like the victim, didn't you?

- Mike, this is ridiculous! Jody replied, annoyed. I didn't even mention your name. Can you tell me where you are?

- NEVER! You can search all you want, you will never find me. Tell the police to give up!

- What? The police is not aft... whatever, Jody said. Have fun hiding. She hung up. Why the hell did Alex hire this moron in the first place? Marissa was right all along. He's a retard. She reached Exotica and parked her car. Taking a deep breath, she got it, ready to do what Marissa asked her to. Slowly, she knocked on the door.

- All, it's me, she said. She could hear footsteps, and the sound of a door getting unlocked. Jody waited, but she could hear footsteps leaving the door. Rolling her eyes, she opened the door that Alex had only unlocked.

- How are you doing? She asked as she closed the door behind her. Alex was laying on her couch, face down. She didn't even bother look up.

- Just enjoying my couch a little more... They say prison's beds don't even have mattresses.

- Shut up Alex, Jody said, annoyed. You're NOT going to jail, okay?

- I'll plead guilty.

- No you won't. She sat next to her, forcing Alex to sit as well.

- How can I possibly defend myself? The only person who saw what happened told me that it was the best thing to do.

- And that person would be? Jody asked, intrigued.

- Mike. Jody let go a laugh.

- You're trusting Mike to defend you? You know where is his right now? Alex shrugged.

- Neither do I, Jody replied. Because he ran away! And you're trusting him? Alex did not react. She shrugged again.

- I couldn't care less, she said. They all pretend to care, but nobody really does.

- Hey... Jody said in a soft voice, holding Alex. I care. I'm here for you and I promise you I won't let you down.

- Funny, Alex said. That's what Marissa told me. Once upon a time. Jody looked down. She wanted to tell her. This was unfair for Marissa. But she promised not to. It could screw everything up if Alex still refused to forgive Marissa.

- I'm sure she's feeling guilty right now, Jody lied, trying to comfort Alex the best she could. But it only made the blonde cry.

- Al? What...

- I'm sorry I ever doubted you Jody, she said between two sobs. You were right all along about Marissa. Jody pulled Alex in her arms against her will and rubbed her back. She felt so hypocrite right now. But it was what Marissa had asked her to do, she was doing it for Marissa...

- It's okay, she said in a comforting voice. Don't worry about it. I'm here to help. I'll get you out of this.

- How? Alex said. _ I don't know, Jody thought. Marissa has a plan. _

- You will tell me everything the police knows and then, you will stay here, keep this door shut, and open it to nobody. We'll take care of your defence.

- We? Alex asked.

- Seth and I, Jody lied, knowing she wouldn't accept Marissa's help.

- She's not even trying to help? Alex asked, disappointed.

- Do you want me to...? Jody said, knowing the answer.

- I don't need her, Alex cut right away. Jody raised an eyebrow.

- If you say so, she said. So, let's start. She got a pen and a paper.

- What happened yesterday, Alex?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Alex was spending all her days alone, feeling abandoned, everybody was getting gathered at Marissa's place, working on Alex's defence. Seth would come in the morning, then, Jody would join and, in the afternoon, Stephen would come as well. Together, they had wrote down all the evidences against Alex and, one by one, they were demolishing the proofs. However, they couldn't fool theirselves : Alex needed an alibi between 9 and 10 o'clock, which was really hard to get, since Alex_ was_ on the scene of the crime.

As Jody was dressing up to meet Marissa, Summer stopped her.

- Where are you going again? She asked. Jody stopped. She didn't know why these two were fighting, but if she and Marissa were able to work together to help Alex out, then Marissa and Summer would sure as hell be able to.

- Come with me, she said as she pulled her. Intrigued, Summer followed Jody. As the latina was driving, Summer recognised the streets and ended up guessing where they were going.

- Jody... she said, she doesn't want to see me...

- No, trust me, she does, Jody replied as she parked the car and gave her a reassuring smile. Come on. Taking her hand, Summer followed Jody. She was the last person that Summer expected to help her reconcile with Marissa, however, she had a feeling that Jody knew what she was doing. As they reached the front door, Jody knocked and waited. Summer could hear laughers. How many people where in there? Marissa finally opened the door.

- Hey, come in, she said, then noticed Summer. She raised an eyebrow.

- Thought I could give you some help in defending Alex... she said shyly.

- Took you some time, Marissa said, faking anger. They both smiled. Seth showed up behind her, along with Stephen.

- Girls, they said, exited. I think we finally got what could save Alex!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for sticking to the story. Leave a comment please.


	20. The Day Has Come

Hello dear readers. Do I really have to say that I do not own the characters, nor the show? I mean we all know that, right?

So well whatever this story takes places a few years after the second season, but in my version, Alex and Marissa never broke up and their relationship has only grown stronger since then. So yea, read and judge.

**Staci : Well yea. You never noticed? Check out the episode 210(the accomplice) [Quote Marissa **_**And how does she feel about that**_**[/Quote While she was laying on Alex's bed and they were talking about Alex's rupture with Jody. It's the only example I can think of bcuz her accent if very much noticeable there. But there's other examples. I always knew she was British. Oh well.. Lmao. Its a little cute accent. **

**malex4ever : Something is wrong, can't see the link. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews!! ( Didn't find much to reply to the others) They mean a lot. And I'm glad you're liking the story more and more. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20 - The day has come

Alex walked in the court and sat down at the defendant's place, along with Seth. Joke had forced her to put some make up that morning, therefore, Alex almost looked normal. It was her feelings that were screwing her appearance. She took a look at the prosecutor. It wasn't Ryan, it was some random guy. What the hell?

- Don't speak unless I tell you to, Seth whispered to her, and nod to everything I say, and everything my witnesses say, ok?

- Who's this guy? Alex asked, finding it awkward to receive orders from Seth.

- One of the witnesses.

- Ryan is not the one...

- No. All of a sudden, Alex felt hope. If Ryan was on her side in that, then maybe she had a slight chance of... that's when she saw her. Marissa got in the court and sat on the other corner, with Stephen, Jody and Summer. Alex could swear she gave her a wink.

- Rise up, the judge said. Alex obeyed, so did the stupid witness on the other side. What was his problem? She thought. If Ryan himself didn't care...

- I swear, she said along with the guy, after the judge had finished his famous sentence. They sat back. Seth got to the front to make the opening statement.

- Sir, he politely said, my client here is being accused of committing a crime on a Friday night, from 9:05 pm to 10:00 pm, on the _Wintersun _street, based on some witnesses sayings. However, she denies the act and, the harmed victim himself, do not recognise her as the aggressor. I would like to prove my point by inviting Ryan Atwood to the bar, please. Ryan stood up and walked slowly. Alex watched him go. Will he really do that? Why? She always hated him, and he knew it..

- Ryan, where were you between 9 and 10 o'clock that night? Seth asked.

- On _Wintersun_ street, he replied, being stabbed. A few people laugh in the audience. Alex rolled her eyes. This question was totally useless.

- Do you remember who you aggressor was? He asked again.

- I didn't recognise her, Ryan lied. She was really tall, taller than me, and had these spiky wristbands, the ones that looks like knives, you know? Her hair were long and really dark. Alex smirked. It was as if Ryan was portraying the exact opposite of her appearance. It _almost_ looked arranged...

- So you're saying that it wasn't Alex? Seth asked.

- Definitely not.

- I've got no further question, Seth said with satisfaction as he sat back. Alex raised an eyebrow. That's it? That's the smart plan her defendant had built up?

- Does the opposition wish to interrogate Ryan Atwood? The judge asked. The other lawyer gladly got up.

- I heard that Alex and you never were on good terms, he said.

- Is that a question? Ryan asked. He saw Marissa give him a warning. Right, he had to stay polite. He could screw everything just now.

- A few weeks before the incident, the accused had seen you sleep with her girlfriend

- Objection, Seth said. These are private information concerning only my client and mister Atwood.

- Rejected, the judge said. Keep going. Ryan was getting nervous.

- Is it true?

- She did get the impression of it, he replied. But she was wrong.

- Did she knew she was wrong the night of the event?

- I can't tell you what she knew that night, I wasn't in her mind...

- You must have an idea, based on your relations during that period of time..

- Objection, Seth said again. He's harassing him.

- Rejected, the judge said again. Mister Atwood, answer the question.

- No, Ryan finally said. She didn't.

- Good, the lawyer said, satisfied. I've got no further question. He got back to his seat. Ryan left the chair, feeling like he screwed up. Alex was moving in her seat.

- Stay calm, Seth whispered, but looked away after seeing Alex's glare.

- I would like to call to the court, the other lawyer said, Peter Waynes. An unknown gentleman got up and sat on the bench.

- Where were you, between 9 and 10 pm, the night of the event?

- I was on the _Wintersun_ street, he said. I was simply taking my dog for a walk, when I saw her, he said, pointing Alex. Fuck, she thought.

- She was there, he explained, in the middle of the street, and obviously drunk.

- Can you describe her appearance that night? The lawyer asked.

- Of course. She had a black hood shirt with the name "Sirenia" written on it, I guess it was some sort of band. She also had tight jeans and she wore converses. I remember the shoes because my daughter held me in the mall during tree hours for the same ones.

- Ok, so what happened when you saw her?

- This gentlemen who just left had seen her, he added, and he called her name. It was Alex, if I recall it correctly. He said her name twice. Ryan forced himself to remain neutral. _There was no prove of the guy's sayings. Don't panic... _

- The victim had recognised Alex that night? The lawyer asked, amused. But he just claimed it was someone he had never seen before.

- He was under the chock, the witness replied. I would know, I'm a psychiatrist. When someone you care about causes you harm, you brain tries to erase the memory by, sometimes, forcing another one in.

- So this tall brunette girl with spikes, the lawyer said, you think it was a product of Ryan Atwood's imagination? _Great, _Ryan thought,_ now I'm mentally challenged... _

- Indeed, the witness said.

- So you're saying you saw Alex Kelly stab this gentlemen?

- Affirmative. Alex wasn't listening anymore. That's all they could get to defend her? Alex started to think that maybe, they didn't try at all. She should have listened to Mike and plead guilty...

- Then, Peter Waynes said, I don't know what happened, but when I looked again, she was nowhere to be found.

- So you're saying she just vanished? Seth asked loudly with a smirk. The judge gave him a warning.

- Good, if you don't have any further questions, I will ask this gentleman to regain his sit. I believe we got enough information to base our verdict now...

- Sir, Seth said right away, I would like to call one last person to the court. The judge stared at him for a moment, annoyed.

- Make it quick, he said. Seth called Marissa. Alex watched her walk across the court and she knew that it was it. Marissa was her last chance. Before she sat behind the bar, the brunette searched for Alex's eyes, but the blonde made sure to look away. She couldn't ask for Marissa's help, she wouldn't dare...

- Marissa, Seth said, where were you, between 8 and 9 pm, the night of the even? Marissa reported her attention to Seth, not hurt by Alex's reaction. In a few minutes, the blonde will be begging her for forgiveness.

- I was in Alex's office, she said. Immediately, Alex looked up. As she caught Marissa's eyes, with a simple glare, she knew Marissa was handling it. Alex had no idea where Marissa was going with this, she couldn't find any logic at all, but she trusted her. The way she always had.

- Alone? Seth asked.

- Yes, she replied. We had been in a fight, a few weeks ago, and I wanted to apologise. So I sat in the office and waited for her to come. It was 8:30.

- During this time, the judge said, reading through his papers, Alex was in the lounge with the musicians. They all confirmed this detail. Keep going.

- At 9:00pm, exactly, she opened the door and got in.

- What happened then? Seth asked. Marissa gave him a shy smile.

- We made up, Marissa replied in a soft voice, sending shivers all over Alex's body.

- Objection, the opposition said again. Miss Kelly had told the officers that she stayed alone in her office, between 9 and 10 pm! Marissa was still smiling.

- Miss Cooper, the judge asked, do you have any proof of what you're saying? It was the question she was waiting for. Alex seemed devastated, but Marissa wasn't. She had planned it all along.

- In fact, she said, I do. Alex had a hidden camera in her office that night, she explained, and therefore, we can see everything that happened in that office, from 8 : 30 to 10 pm.

- Objection, the opposition called one again. Marissa felt like smacking that guy's head against the walls.

- The policemen looked in the office and found no hidden camera.

- Oh, Marissa said, it's because Alex hid the tape, finding it's content rated R. We had an argue about it, on how it could dirty my own image, but as I told Alex before, I would never let her down so, if the content of this tape could save her, I'll show it to anyone, no matter what happens to my image. She could feel the whole audience's interest increase. _What was exactly in that tape? _Alex's interest was there too, since there _was no tape. _What is she doing... Marissa got the tape and handed it to an officer. He put it in, so the whole audience could see it.

_It started at 8:00. The office was empty. Thirty minutes later, Marissa got in and sat on the chair, waiting. She was sharpening a few pencils, out of boredom. Then, a bit later, Alex got it. The policeman was fast forwarding the cassette. When Alex arrived, Seth asked them to stop the video._

- Mister Peter Waynes, he called, do you recognise this hood shirt? Or the converses?

- That's exactly the outing I saw that night, Waynes replied. The jury noted something in their papers. The judge asked the policeman to press Play.

_There was no sound in the tape. Alex saw herself close the door and walk closer to Marissa. This was so weird... They were arguing about something, she didn't know what, since it never happened. All of a sudden, she understood everything. She had made a terrible mistake. She looked in Marissa's direction. The brunette was smiling. Who did that tape? Did he do the last one as well? How much time before Marissa realised? And how? She heard people move back. Looking at the cassette again, Alex almost chocked at the image of herself and Marissa's hardcore make-out session. Damn it, Marissa had some imagination. _

- You can stop this now, the judge said in a hurry. Some were relieved, others disappointed. Alex was amused.

- I can clearly see why miss Kelly wanted this tape to remain unseen, the Judge said, however, this is what got you clean today, in some ironic way, of course... This cassette proves that you couldn't have been on the scene of the crime when Mr.Atwood got stabbed and, therefore, my final verdict is for the defendant, not guilty. He slammed his hammer and Alex got up, not believing it. Around her, people were leaving the court. Her eyes were fixing Marissa. The brunette got up as well and, smiling, walked across the court and got near her. She didn't know what to do, or say... They just stood there, stupidly smiling at each other.

- Let's go, Seth said as he reached them. Before he realises that it makes absolutely no sense! He was smiling too. Marissa took Alex's hand in hers and pulled her out of the court. Stephen was waiting outside with a van big enough to fit everybody. Marissa dragged Alex to the very last row and sat next to her, isolating them both. She wanted Alex all for her. The others sat too and, quickly, Stephen drove away. They all wanted to leave this place, not believe they had just fraud the law.

- Okay, Seth said when they got on the road, that was something! Summer was sitting close to him.

- The good new, Ryan said, is that they can't judge you twice for the same crime, it's against the law so, even if he realises that your defence makes no sense, it will be too late.

- I don't get it though, she Summer, why the hell was he persecuting Alex? Like hello, mind your own business! Jody looked away. She might know who was behind this persecuting team... Freaking asshole. Around her, they were all laughing, relieved. Marissa was still holding Alex's hand. She turned to face the blonde. Alex had been silent the whole time. She couldn't believe it... All these people, united to help her out? And most importantly, she was free. She wasn't going to jail... She felt cold fingers near her neck and shivered. Marissa was smiling. Finally, she could play with Alex's beautiful hair without being pushed away.

- Marissa... Alex started, I'm... Marissa captured her lips. She didn't want to hear it, she already knew. They both closed their eyes, enjoying every second of the kiss. Jody looked at them and, surprisingly, she wasn't jealous anymore._ If that's what it takes to make Alex happy... _Her eyes met Summer's. She smiled.

- I freaked out at a moment, Ryan admitted.

- Yea, Marissa said, leaving Alex's lips. They had some weird questions...

- But how did you guys do it? Alex asked. The tape... I mean, it seemed so real... Jody and Marissa shared an alarmed glare.

- Tell me about it! Seth laughed. That was the most wonderful thing Marissa had ever asked me to do. Alex looked up.

- What do you mean? Marissa smiled, anticipating Alex's reaction.

- We did a video of his fantasy, she said. Alex, and Summer both made that disgusted sound and hit Seth at the same time.

- You lame pervert! Summer said. Seth was laughing.

- We had to make it disgusting, or else, the judge would have wondered why you didn't show the tape right away... Marissa passed her arms around Alex's waist, holding her close.

- Right, disgusting... Alex said, looking in Marissa's direction, who felt her cheeks turn red.?

- Where are we going? Stephen asked as he was blind fully driving the van.

- My house, Summer said. Stephen nodded as he changed his direction. Marissa's attention was fully on Alex.

- Thank you, the blonde said. For being there, for caring, for... everything.

- Don't thank me, Marissa replied, it was a selfish move. I wanted you all for myself. Was jealous of those sexy prisoners you might have met in jail... Alex smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it took time. I'm sorry about it.

- Ethereal123


	21. wait a minute!

Hello dear readers. Do I really have to say that I do not own the characters, nor the show? I mean we all know that, right?

So well whatever this story takes places a few years after the second season, but in my version, Alex and Marissa never broke up and their relationship has only grown stronger since then. So yea, read and judge.

**Thank you for the reviews.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21 – …wait a minute!

Alex was walking in Summer's house, thinking though all the events that had occurred in these past weeks. She could see Marissa and Summer order some take outs with Seth behind their shoulder, adding some more stuff to the order every five second. Then, in the living room, Jodie and Mike were having a Guitar Hero game. Ryan, close by, was watching Jodie beat up an embarrassed Mike. Alex sat next to him.

- Hey, she said awkwardly. They haven't spoken since the day she had apparently stabbed him.

- Hey, Ryan replied with a genuine smile.

- You know, I never meant to...

- I know, he said. Don't worry about it. Alex gave him a shy smile.

- You're a good guy, and I mean it. I can't believe that I...

- I don't believe it neither. I had a black out when I saw the knife...

- So you really did invent that brunette punkish lady, Alex smirked.

- Yea obviously, Ryan laughed. I was inspired by you actually. Just changed her into a brunette. Alex pretended to be insulted as she playfully hit his arm, but her mind was on what he said earlier. He had a black out. She might be innocent. Maybe someone else did it...

- Here, Marissa said, interrupting their conversation as she sat on Alex's lap.

- What are you guys talking about? The blonde wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

- Nothing, she replied. She finally had Marissa back. Her culpability could wait a bit. As she turned to her right, the blonde noticed Ryan was gone.

- Did I just made him leave? Marissa asked, following her girlfriend's gaze. Alex laughed as she pushed Marissa where Ryan was sitting a few seconds ago, before laying her own body on top of Marissa's.

- You do realise we're not home, Marissa said, amused. Their eyes met. _Home_. They haven't lived in in the same one for what seemed like years.

- I heard you got yourself a nice palace, Alex said. Marissa smirked.

- Yea, considering how wealthy I was at the moment, with both legs fine and a trusting girlfriend to support me.. She regretted her sarcasms right away when she realised how it was hurting Alex.

- ... Alex it's fine, she said right away. You couldn't have known, nobody could... But Alex was already up. Marissa followed her wherever she was going. They passed the living room and were heading to the stairs.

- Al...

- I'm not suppose to be like everyone else, Alex replied as she faced her again, covered by guilt. Among everybody, you should have been able to count on me... I... I don't deserve you. Marissa pushed her against the wall, their lips meeting in a long lasting kiss. Slowly, Marissa let go of Alex, their eyes still connected.

- Marissa...

- You're the only one who makes my heart race this way, the brunette cut her, the only one who makes me shiver with a simple stare. You know how I survived this past weeks, alone in my hotel? Alex remained silent.

- I made it because I knew you loved me, that you cared. Nothing could have given me more strength than that. She smiled, taking Alex's chin between her fingers.

- I lived with the hope of proving you wrong, of showing you how I truly disserved you.

- But you never did anything wrong! Alex replied.

- Listen to me, Marissa said again, angry this time. You know how much you mean to me, and how I'll be willing to sacrifice everything for you. If you let me go, then you're right. You truly don't deserve me. As Marissa turned to leave, she felt Alex grab her hand. She turned to face her, full of hope.

- Will you move back with me? Both girls smiled.

X-X

Jodie held Summer's hand and pulled her in the bathroom with her.

- What are you...

- We need to talk, Jodie interrupted her.

- Food is here, Seth called from behind the door, knocking on it.

- Coming, Summer replied. She then sighted.

- We'll talk later, she told Jodie and left. Marissa took some boxes from her bestfriend's hands and put them on the counter.

- Wow, you guys ordered enough for an army, Alex pointed out.

- Are you kidding? Seth told her. Nobody had a real meal since two weeks. I bet this will all disappear in half an hour.

- You guys didn't have to...

- We wanted to, he cut her.

- For a self-involved person like you, you're surprising me, Alex winked.

- It's not that far from it, he replied Think about it. You sad equal Marissa sad. Marissa sad equal annoying Summer about it. Summer getting annoyed equal me not seeing her. Get it?

- So this is not much about caring for me than it is about having your girlfriend all for yourself?

- Sorta... no, not at all, he corrected right away as Alex was about to hit him.

- Behave, girl, Marissa said, catching both her girlfriend's hands and turning them behind her back.

- I wish you were here two weeks ago, Alex joked.

- To take that knife away? No way, I would have run. Their lips met.

- I actually missed that, Summer interrupted them.

- Oh, hey, Alex smiled.

- Come on girls, it's time to eat. Seth was right, the food disappeared pretty quickly. They were all so busy with Alex's case; nobody noticed how little they ate. Marissa was now lying in Alex's arms, watching Ryan lose at guitar hero, in the easy level.

- Dude you totally suck, Jodie said.

- I never played that game before.

- Such a lame excuse.

- Oh my god, guys... Marissa left the living room and headed to the kitchen, scanning Summer's fridge.

- Ha! I knew you wouldn't resist! Alex said, taking the cup Marissa had just served herself from her hands and drowning it in the sink. When she turned around, the brunette had an amused expression.

- It was apple juice, she said.

- ... I knew it, Alex lied. Full of sugar, it's... very... bad...

- Whatever, Marissa laughed as she closed the fridge's door.

- Don't you whatever me!

- Whatever you? Jodie said as she arrived. Wow Alex, your English is so enriched...

- That's where you girls are, Summer said as she joined them as well, a cup in her hands.

- Sum you should hurry up drinking that, before Alex takes it from you. She's got an obsession with cups. The blonde lifted an eyebrow.

- Don't make me hurt you, she threatened. Marissa's smile faded away.

- You wouldn't, she said, but it was more a question. Jodie couldn't help but laugh.

- She would, she said. And believe me by experience, being her girlfriend...

- Jodie, Alex said, shutting her up. The latina was still laughing as she hoped on the counter. The silence that followed forced Alex to think about what Ryan told her earlier on. That other person that stabbed Ryan, if he existed, was he trying to harm Ryan or her, knowing she would be the suspect number one? She felt a cold hand on her cheek. 

- What's wrong? Marissa worried. 

- Nothing. I'm just tired. Do you mind…

- Of course not. She turned to face Summer and Jodie.

- Okay girls, we're going to head home. 

- Oh, but what about Jodie? Alex remembered. 

- It's fine, she'll sleep here again, Summer replied. Alex looked at Jodie, waiting for some kind of explanation that didn't come from the Latina. Again? She felt the brunette pull her out of the kitchen. 

I know, it took me a while. I'm sorry. 

Could you review? Plzzzzz. 

Lol. Thank you :D

- Ethereal-123 


	22. Making up feels good

Hello dear readers. Do I really have to say that I do not own the characters, nor the show? I mean we all know that, right?

So well whatever this story takes places a few years after the second season, but in my version, Alex and Marissa never broke up and their relationship has only grown stronger since then. So yea, read and judge.

**Thank you for the reviews.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22 – Making out feels good

- So you're gonna tell me what's wrong now? Alex blinked as Marissa popped the question, closing the front door. 

- What? Nothing is wrong, Alex replied, flashing a smile to her girlfriend. Marissa smiled back as she got closer. 

- I love you, she said, passing her arms around the blonde's neck, but I also know you and you can't fool me. If you don't want to talk about it it's fine, but please, no more lies… 

- Sweetie I'm sorry, Alex apologised. Of course I want to tell you I just… I wanted to have a carefree night for once, she replied, leaving Marissa and sitting on the couch. The brunette joined her. 

- Carefree? She repeated. Can I help? She whispered in the blonde's ear, causing a chuckle. 

- You can try, she replied back, pulling Marissa on top of her.

----------------

- So how did you do it? 

- What do you mean? Jodie asked, taking the coffee mug from her friend's hand. 

- You know what I mean! Summer replied. Alex, how did you get her out? How did you manage to build the tape?

- Stephen is an incredible technician, and Seth got these crazy fantasms so…

- It's strange how it's similar to that tape of Marissa and Ryan, isn't it? Summer cut her.

- Well yea. That's where we got the idea from.

- Who would have made that tape, you think? Summer asked again. Jodie was starting to get mad.

- Look if there's something on your mind why don't you just say it? She asked, crossing her fingers and looking straight in Summer's eyes. 

- Did you make that tape of Marissa and Ryan to break her up with Alex? 

- I can't believe you just asked this, Jodie replied, getting up and grabbing her coat.

- Jodie wait, Summer grabbed her by the arm. 

- What?! Jodie replied angrily.

- You didn't answer my question. The Latina pulled her arm away and left the house, leaving Summer to watch her go. 

- Still isn't what I wanted to hear, Summer whispered sadly. 

-------

Alex pulled up the sheets, trying to hide in the darkness while Marissa was pulling up all the curtains. She haven't slept so well since what seemed like forever, and the one person who aloud her this pleasure had to take it away?

- Rissa… she mumbled. 

- Payback is a bitch, the brunette whispered, remembering how Alex used to wake her up this way. This caused the blonde to grin. 

- Very funny, she said. 

- Unfortunately it's not a joke, Marissa replied. You got to get to work, see how everything is going on. Now Jodie has taken care of it while you were…

- For god's sake, shut up! Alex mumbled, pulling Marissa back in bed. 

- Al…

- In half an hour, the blonde promised, rolling on top of her. Marissa smiled. 

- The club survived without you for weeks, she replied, caressing Alex's bare top, I think in a hour should be fine too… 

- Now that's my girl, Alex winked. That's when Marissa's cell phone started to ring. 

- Oh no you're not getting that, Alex said, pinning the brunette against the bed. 

- Let me just see who it is, Marissa replied, stretching her arm to reach for her phone, in spite of Alex's efforts to keep her out of reach. _Jodie._ Can't be good…

- Honey I should really take this…

- Fine, Alex replied, rolling over and grabbing a shirt. But I won't always be needy like that, she threatened. 

- Who are you trying to fool? Marissa replied as she left the bedroom. 

- HEY! 

Marissa ran to the bathroom to keep herself out of Alex's reach and closed the door. Then she brought back her attention on the cellphone. Did she really want to take that call? The phone stopped ringing. Jodie was leaving her a message…

- Hello? She said, flipping the phone open.

- Marissa, thank God! Listen I'm sorry to call you this early and I know I'm probably interrupting… Marissa smiled… but it's about Summer I think she knows about the tape. Marissa's smile faded away.

- Wait what do you mean, she knows? 

- She's suspecting me of making the tape about you and Ryan. Rissa, if she finds out, she'll tell everybody. Including Alex… Marissa sighted.

- What do you want me to do? She asked. 

- Tell her Mike did it and ran away. She'll believe you more than me. 

- I…

- Marissa? Alex called, knocking on the bathroom's door. 

- Hold on hon, Marissa replied, then got back her attention to Jodie.

- Hey listen I can't…

- I can't wait! Marissa! Alex called again. 

- Alex can you just…

- Marissa I really need you to do this, or else, she'll end up finding out and it could…

- I'll call you back, the brunette said and closed the phone. She then opened the door.

- What is it? She angrily asked Alex. The blonde smiled. 

- I love you, she said. Marissa couldn't help but smile as she pushed Alex and walked to the bedroom. 

-------

Reviews?


	23. To forgive, forgave, forgiven

_T__his story takes places a few years after the second season, but in my version, Alex and Marissa never broke up and their relationship has only grown stronger since then. _****

Sorry for taking so long. I had a serious lack of inspiration for that story. So anyways, I hope I didn't loose all my readers.   


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 23**** – To forgive, forgave, forgiven**

Marissa walked in the club, tightly holding Alex's hand. Last time her girlfriend has seen her staff, she had been a total bitch to them, and the brunette had to call them up, along with Jodie, to persuade them to keep working for her, and how she was going through a rough time. Of course, they also re-hired Stephen without leaving a notice to Alex. 

- Alex! Jodie called, hugging her friend. Good to see you back. 

- Can't say the same for the others, the blonde replied. She wasn't blind : she saw the way they all looked at her. 

- Considering the way you treated them, Marissa whispered in her hear, holding her from behind, I think they are being very nice to you right now. Alex hit her in the stomach with her elbow. 

- You're supposed to be by my side! She said. Marissa held her tighter. 

- Just being honest babe. And you really need to drop that hitting habit. Alex rolled her eyes and followed her girlfriend upstairs. 

- How come Jodie took care of the club? She asked. Where is Mike? 

- God knows. Alex was about to ask for more information about her assistant when she felt someone's presence behind her. She turned around and came face to face with Stephen. Her cheeks turned red.

- I have to… not be here, Marissa said and disappeared. Stephen smiled at Alex and held out his hand. 

- Hi, I'm Stephen, the new technician. Jodie hired me while you were…

- Being an idiot, Alex completed for him. Can't believe I took it on you, I'm sorry… She pushed his hand away and hugged him instead. 

- Don't worry about it. Come on downstairs, I'm sure some other people would like to hear your apologies, he winked. 

Marissa walked down the stairs and sat at the bar, waiting for her bottle of water. 

- We need to talk, Jodie said. 

- Jodie, not now! Marissa replied. I got a girlfriend to take care of…

- If you don't help me out, both Alex and Summer won't speak to us again. 

- Why us? Marissa replied. You're the one who did all that. Why would they be angry at me? 

- Because you covered for me. Behind Jodie, Marissa could see Alex struggling to apologize. She got up.

- Where are you going? Jodie asked.

- Just got an idea, the brunette replied. Wait here. Jodie watched the brunette walk over to her girlfriend and whisper something to her. They talked for a while and Alex left the club while Marissa came back. 

- What happened? Jodie asked. 

- I sent her home, Marissa replied. We got work to do. 

XxX

Alex pulled out of the driveway, but instead of heading home as she told Marissa she would, she drove to the Cohen's residence. She needed to talk to Ryan. She parked the car and got out, hoping he would be there. Seth is the one who answered the door. 

- Alex, hey, he greeted her. What's up? 

- Is Ryan there? She asked. 

- Harsh. When its not Marissa, it's Ryan? You never came for me, did you? She rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully. That's when she heard footsteps. 

- Alex? Ryan called. What are you doing here? 

- She came for you, Seth winked, earning another hit from Alex. 

- Dude, careful, she's dangerous, Ryan joked. 

- I'm unwanted. It's cool, I got it, Seth said. I'm going… out, he said and disappeared. 

- So what's up? Ryan asked Alex as his brother left. 

- I need to talk to you, she said. About the night it happened. He nodded. 

- Yea, I figured you might. Let's take a walk. 

XxX

Summer was going crazy in her room. She couldn't even correctly design the clothes that were due for Monday. Since this whole Malex tragedy, she had to take care of both her and Marissa's work at the job, and didn't find the heart to ask Marissa to get her ass back to work yet. Alex probably needed her, and Summer wanted Marissa to be there for her girl. Sighting, she tried once more to arrange the dress. 

- The cut it too low, someone said behind her, making the brunette jolt. 

- Seth! 

- Sorry, he apologised. Was bored at home… the dress you're designing, the cut is too low. I draw a lot, he explained, I would know about proportions…

- No, you're right, she told him and arranged the line. Oh my god that's it! She jumped to his neck. Thank you so much! I've been staring at that thing for hours and couldn't put my finger on it. 

- Glad to help, he told her, holding her tightly. That's when Seth realised so long it has been since he hugged her. 

XxX

- You're sure this will work? Jodie asked her. 

- Well it's worth the try, Marissa replied, looking at all the decorations they had hung up in the club with the help of a couple of workers. Marissa was relieved when she realised that not **all** the staff hated her girlfriend. She walked over the club, looking at her work. 

- So basically, you want me to take that mic and tell everybody how I built up that tape to break you guys up? Jodie asked Marissa as if the brunette was crazy. 

- Well, yea, Marissa replied. Alex will forgive you, and when she does, it will influence Summer's opinion of you. 

- How can you be so sure that Alex will forgive me? 

- I just know she will, Marissa assured her. Noticing the club was getting packed, Marissa checked her watch. 

- Wow, it's getting late, she said. I should call her. 

- Do you mind calling Summer too? Jodie asked. I don't think she wants to talk to me right now… The brunette rolled her eyes as she was waiting for Alex to pick up. 

XxX

Alex and Ryan were walking down the beach, eating their ice cream. The blonde was too busy hating him for no reason, therefore, she never had the chance to realise how much of a good friend he could be. 

- I'm glad we finally got to know each other better, she told him. 

- Me too, Ryan replied as he sat on the beach. You know, you should forget about it. You're innocent, that's all that counts. She shook her head. 

- No, it's not, she replied. Ryan, it doesn't make sense. If I really was drunk, how come I ran away after you got stabbed? Wouldn't it make more sense if I fell on the floor somewhere, fast asleep? He looked at her as if she was crazy. 

- You weren't alone, he said simply. 

- … what do you mean…? 

- You really can't remember anything, can you? The blonde was about to reply when her cellphone rang. She checked the caller id and smiled. It wasn't a good timing thought. Apologising with her eyes, she got up and answered. Ryan lay down on the sand and watched the calm waves of the ocean. Alex had no idea that Mike was there? Why didn't Mike tell her? 

- Sorry, Alex said as she came back. It was Marissa. She needs a ride. Ryan was about to reply when his own cellphone rang. 

- Okay, he told Alex as he noticed Marissa was calling him too. He had a feeling that Marissa didn't really need a ride. 

XxX

Sitting in her car, Alex called Marissa to let her know she was there. The brunette replied she would be there in a second. 

- Hey girl, Marissa greeted her. Come on, let's get in. 

- I thought you needed a ride…

- Duh. That's what I told you, the brunette replied as she opened the driver's door and pulled her girlfriend out of the car. 

- Rissa I tried this morning, Alex said. I hate how they look at me…

- And so what? You're going to abandon your club forever? She entwined her fingers with Alex's and dragged her inside. The club was drowning in darkness and Alex could not hear a single noise. 

- Rissa what did you do? She whispered angrily. She felt the brunette squeeze her hand and guide her in the dark without answering her question. When she stopped walking, Alex stood next to her, waiting for what will happen next. A spotlight hit the stage where Stephen was standing. 

- Hey Alex, he smiled. You're probably wondering what the heak happened with your club. Well, we closed it for the night to make a v.i.p party. And you can't fire me for that, it was your girlfriend's idea, he added right away, making the audience laugh. Alex smiled at the comment. 

- Needless to say, you had a lot going on in your life lately and you took it on most of us. But we though of something. Nobody suffered as much as Marissa did, and yet she's currently holding your hand. So if she forgave you, then you're probably worth something. So we decided to forgive you too.

Someone else climbed on the stage. It was Jodie.

- Hey Alex, she said. You know how self-absorbed I am, so before talking about you, I got to tell you something about me. I made a huge mistake, and I need to come clean. I'm the reason why you had to go through all this. I made up that tape of Ryan and Marissa. I never thought you would overeact this way. Believe me, I wouldn't have done it. So anyways, I tried to fix it by proving your innocence to the court and organising this event with Marissa, but I realised that without your forgiveness, I'll always have this feeling of guilt eating me. Please Alex, will you forgive me? 

Marissa kissed Alex on the cheek and gently tapped her back, telling her to go on stage. Slowly, with the help of the spotlight clearing her way, Alex got to the front and Jodie helped her up. They stared at each other for moment. Then, Alex walked forward and took Jodie in her arms. Relieved, Jodie hugged her back and lifted up her thumb in Marissa's direction. Then, she let go of Alex. 

- It's your turn to be forgiven, Jodie smiled. Now, I agree with almost everything Stephen just, except for the part where we forgive you. Speak for yourself Stephen, she told the technician, because I don't think Alex should get away that easily. So here's how it will work. For tonight only, you're nobody's boss, and your staff can make you pass whatever test they want to before judging you are forgiven. Are you down with that? Alex smirked. 

- I guess I don't really have a choice, she said. 

- I knew you would understand! She winked. You already passed my test by finding it in your heart to forgive me, Jodie said. But I think some got some more challenging tests for you. So good luck girl, she winked and left the stage as Sabrina, a bartender with who Alex used to goof around a lot with, got up, holding a bag. 

- What is that? Alex asked. 

- It's a teletubbies costume. You're gonna have to wear that and break dance for me. Alex raised an eyebrow. 

- Oh, I'm serious, Sabrina said. 

XxX

- This is so great! Jodie said as she sat next to Marissa at the bar. People are really enjoying it, and I think Alex is being forgiven. Marissa smirked. 

- I just hope they won't kill her with their crazy tests, she replied while Alex was taking her 20th shooter. 

- I can't believe she's still not drunk, Sabrina told them. 

- She's tough like that, Marissa smiled. Noticing Summer, she left the Jodie alone and disappeared. 

- I thought you didn't do it, Summer said. Jodie jolted and looked at her.

- I was very ashamed, she confessed. Please, can we put this behind us? The brunette smiled.

- Well, I guess that if Alex and Marissa forgave you, I can too. 

Marissa smiled as she watched them hug. 

- Looks like it's the forgiveness night, Ryan commented.

- Looks like it, Marissa smiled. 

- You're going to need some of it's magic. Noticing her confused glare, Ryan pointed to a very angry Alex walking over. 

- Oh… Marissa said. As Alex arrived, Ryan had disappeared.

- Hi babe, Marissa smiled. 

- Someone is in trouble, Alex told her.

- And someone had too many shooters, Marissa completed. Come on, alcohol and anger does not make a good match with you, she told her, dragging her to her office upstairs. 

- I'm not angry, Alex said, just worn out. 

- Oh, you are? Marissa asked, sounding disappointed as they finally got upstairs. 

- I would like to see you pass all those tests! Alex said. Marissa reached the manager's office. 

- Well you didn't pass mine yet, she told her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

What do you think?

Reviews please!

ethereal-123


	24. One last thing before I forgive you

**Thank you all for the reviews. ! **

**Chapter 24 – One last thing**** before I forgive you**

When Alex woke up the next working, she felt Marissa's head lying on her shoulder, sleeping soundly. For someone who had spent a month sleeping on this very couch and refusing to see anyone, Alex was finding it very comfortable at this moment. 

- Good morning, Marissa whispered in her hear before kissing her neck. Alex's hand found Marissa's waist and she pulled the girl on top of her, which wasn't a very hard task, considering how the brunette was almost already on top of her because of the lack of space on the couch. 

- No hungover? She asked as she finally looked in the blonde's eyes. Alex smiled at her as she tucked her hair behind her ear. 

- You might be a Cooper, she said, but no-one supports alcohol better than the Kellys. Marissa rolled her eyes. 

- Says the girl who almost went to prison for drinking too much. 

- Okay you're going down for that one, Alex said before starting to tickle her.

- Alex stop, Marissa screamed helplessly as the blonde rolled on top of her and kept tickling. 

- I want to hear you apologise, Alex said as she kept going. Marissa had a hard time catching her breath between the laughing. 

- I… am… sorry, she finally said. Alex stopped… that you're such a drunkie. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

- Okay you're totally asking for it, she said before tickling her again as Marissa pleaded her to stop. 

- … Alex.. she said, getting tired from the laughing as she tried very hard to catch Alex's hands. 

- All you have to do is apologise, the blonde told her, still attacking her with no mercy. Marissa slid her hands under the blonde's shirt and unstrapped her bra. Alex immediately let go of Marissa to strap it back. The brunette only needed these two seconds to get her revenge and tickle Alex back. Unprepared for it, Alex lost the strength in her arms and fell on top of Marissa, their lips only millimetres away. Marissa stopped the tickling and looked deeply in the blonde's green eyes. 

- You cheated, Alex said. Marissa smiled. 

- You could either hold it against me… or kiss me. 

- Oh so that's how it goes? Alex smiled back, approaching her lips. She searched for Marissa's hands and took them in hers, entwining their fingers.

- That's how it goes, Marissa whispered. She could almost feel Alex's lips on hers now, the gap was almost nonexistent. Her heat skipped a few beats, just like it used to back in hightschool. That's what Marissa loved so much about her relationship with Alex: every single kiss felt like the first one. Closing her eyes, she felt the pleasant pressure on her lips and welcomed the girls tongue, hungrily kissing her back. 

- God I'm sorry, someone said and closed back the door. Alex looked up but the person was gone. Marissa started licking her neck. 

- Honey it was Jodie, she said. 

- So? Marissa asked, working on a hickey. She knew that Alex wanted to talk to Jodie, she just didn't feel like letting her go. 

- Baby come on, Alex smiled. Marissa stopped. 

- Fine, she said. Their fingers were still entwined and their lips were centimetres away.

- Go ahead, leave, Marissa whispered. Rolling her eyes, Alex kissed her one more time and got up.

- Wow I thought I would wait for an hour, Jodie said sarcastically as Alex finally opened the door. And I think you bra will fall off your shirt, she added. Before Alex could say anything, a Marissa wearing nothing but a tank top appeared behind her and buckled back her girlfriend's bra. 

- Hey Jodie, she winked. 

- Hey, Jodie smiled. Actually I wanted to talk to both of you. 

- Oh come in, Alex said. As Jodie stepped in the office, Alex took a random shirt and threw it on Marissa.

- Cover yourself, she ordered. 

- Jee possessive much? Marissa teased her but wore the shirt. 

- So what's up Jodie? Alex asked as she sat on her desk. 

- I came to say goodbye. I'm heading back to L.A tonight. Marissa dropped something. 

- You're **what**? She gasped. Both Alex and Jodie looked at her. 

- Rissa what's wrong with you? Alex asked. 

- Does Summer know? Marissa asked Jodie, ignoring Alex's comment. 

- Does she have to? Jodie replied, avoidant. 

- Oh my god, you're running away! 

- Hold on what's with Summer? Alex cut them. Both girls stood quiet.

- You're having secrets with Jodie? Alex asked Marissa. Since when you have secrets with Jodie?! 

- How about Ryan? Marissa finally let out. She was trying very hard to push these thoughts away, not to be some possessive jealous girlfriend, but seeing Alex speak with Ryan so openly, when all they did lately was make out…

- Ryan? Alex repeated. Baby hold on what's wrong? She worried as tears were gathering in Marissa's eyes. 

- I'm gonna go, Jodie said and tried to sneak out of the door but Marissa caught her arm as she passed by. 

- If you don't talk to Summer, then you've got nothing more than Mike, she said, looking coldly at her. Jodie pulled her arm away and left the room. Marissa watched her go and felt footsteps coming toward her. 

- Rissa? Alex called softly, well aware that the brunette was avoiding her eyes. Honey look at me, she said, caressing the girl's cheek and slightly pushing it toward her. Taking a deep breath, Marissa let Alex see her wet face. 

- What's going on? The blonde asked with confusion. 

- If you don't know what's wrong, then we have a bigger problem, Marissa replied as coldly as she could. Alex looked away. Of course she knew what was wrong. She felt Marissa's body slip from her hands and looked back at her. 

- The only reason why I spoke to him is because he's the only witness, Alex said, and because I am convinced that someone else committed the crime. Marissa felt the tears she was holding in her eyes fall down her face.

- And what, you think I'm considering you guilty? She cried out. You think I'm seeing you stick up that knife down Ryan's body and hurt him coldly? You thought I wouldn't understand, wouldn't offer my help? 

- It's not about that, Alex replied calmly, trying to appease the brunette. Marissa, of course I know you would offer your help, see, that's exactly the thing. I finally got you back and wanted to enjoy a moment of peace and joy before ruining it with my problems. I didn't want to drag you with me again, just like the time you ended up in a hospital because of me, or in a crappy hotel because I kicked you out for no reason, or… Marissa put her finger on her lips. 

- Baby that's part of it all, she said. Being together, it means sharing our problems. I felt like some kind of sex toy these past days, she finally said. 

- Come on Marissa you know that's the farthest thing from the truth, Alex replied.

- It still is how you made me feel, Marissa insisted. Alex sighted. 

- I'm sorry. I really am. I just wanted to keep you away from the drama. Marissa smiled. 

- It's okay, I get it now, she said. But for your information, nothing can keep the drama away from me. 

XxX

Summer was sitting on her bed, looking at Seth's drawings of her back in hightschool. She still remembered the day she found those, while she was with Zack, and how they kept it secret in order to maintain the "business". Both she and Seth knew what was really going on. She closed back the book. What was wrong with her? Why is it that when she had someone else, or when Seth was with another girl, they wanted each other so badly, and when they finally had all the dreamed of, they sailed away and cheated? She heard knockings on the door. 

- Nobody's home, she said. Jodie got in and looked at her. Summer immediately hid the book, but Jodie knew what it was. She smiled sadly. 

- Oh, hey, Summer said. Jodie took a deep breath. Marissa was right. She had to at least say goodbye. 

- Hey. I just wanted to tell you that I was going back to L.A, know that Alex does not need me anymore. 

- Oh, Summer replied, unsure what to think. Because you were here for her… she said. 

- Of course. A friend needed me and I helped her stand up again. But now she's back on her feet and with her lover, so I should just head back to my life as well. Summer nodded. 

- You're a wonderful friend Jodie, I'm sure Alex is very grateful to have you in her life, she whispered. 

- She better, Jodie smiled. After a moment of hesitation, she slid her fingers in Summer's brown hairs. 

- I'll visit, she said with a trembling voice, and cursed herself for being such a baby. 

- Jodie I'm sorry, Summer apologised. It's just…

- I know, It's alright, Jodie assured her. She forced a smile. 

- Take care okay? 

- Okay. You do the same. She squeezed the brunette's hands and walked away. Summer watched her go and slowly walked her way back to the bed, took Seth's drawings and ht them in her closet before turning off the lights in the room. 

XxX

Alex was still in shock. Mike. Mike did it. He was the reason why she almost lost everything. 

- He ran away Alex, there's no point in chasing him. You have to let go. Alex looked in Marissa's deep green eyes and smiled. 

- Chasing him? Alex said. Why would I bother? He failed, didn't he? Marissa wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. 

- Of course he did. Just everyone else. 

**The End.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you all for reading my story. Hope you enjoyed.

Ethereal-123. 


End file.
